El plan perfecto
by Ady2004
Summary: Hermione molesta, Harry manchado de pintura, unos abuelos orgullosos...todo eso forma parte de los epílogos...No se los pierdan! FIC TERMINADO. Gracias a todos por leer
1. Prólogo

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Bueno, ya estoy aquí dando la lata de nuevo…este relato nada tiene que ver con el sexto libro…y diga lo que diga Rowling, para mí la pareja perfecta es Harry/Hermione….pero, volviendo a lo que nos importa…

Esta historia se lleva a cabo años después que nuestros amigos han dejado Hogwarts, Sirius está vivo y casado con Arabella, Remus está casado con una prima de Hermione, Dumbledore también está vivo y es el nuevo Ministro de Magia y McGonagall es la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

En cuanto a nuestro amado trío, bueno, Harry se cansó de tanta acción y después de Hogwarts decidió tomar la carrera de Medimago y vivir en Hogsmeade, Hermione y Ron son aurores….y el resto lo irán descubriendo en la trama, espero.

Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a Hikari Takaishi Y. por ser una gran escritora, pero sobre todo, una gran amiga…Hikari, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**ULTIMA ACLARACIÓN**: Esta es una historia sin ánimo de lucro y Harry Potter y co. Pertenecen a J.K.Rowling…si fueran míos, haría las cosas como debiera…Harry y Hermione terminarían juntos (Porque como bien dice Hikari, ambos se pertenecen)….y tal vez no estaría escribiendo fics, sino en un crucero en el caribe, sin preocuparme por mi examen profesional

Ahora si….los dejo con el fic, que lo disfruten.

**EL PLAN PERFECTO**

By: Ady-chan

**Prólogo**

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, puede volverse realidad".

Este famoso dicho sonaba en la mente de Hermione Jane Potter, mientras esperaba el resultado de la prueba de embarazo muggle que había comprado…Estaba tan nerviosa que la que había sido la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts había olvidado que un simple hechizo habría sido más rápido.

Seis semanas antes había deseado y rezado para estar embarazada, No había nadie especial en su vida, pero, testaruda como siempre, había trazado un plan para conseguir lo que quería…Y ella siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

"Debe esperar tres minutos el resultado" decía en la caja…en tres minutos, los más largos de su vida, sabría si su deseo se había cumplido…el único problema era que ya no estaba segura de querer verlo hecho realidad. Si estaba embarazada, perdería al hombre que amaba. Y si no lo estaba, seguirían juntos…pero su sueño sería eso…solo un sueño.

-Bien- murmuro nerviosa-veamos si se vuelve rosa...


	2. Cap 1 Mi mejor amigo¡Es un hombre!

**Capitulo 1. Mi mejor amigo… ¡Es un hombre!**

Hermione Granger ni siquiera habría pensado en ello si no hubiera visto desnudo a Harry Potter, su mejor amigo y confidente.

Desde que había decidido ejercer su profesión de Medimago en Hogsmeade, Hermione y él se reunían en su casa para nadar en el estanque mágico que el ojiverde poseía. Hermione, por su parte, había decidido tomarse un año sabático del Departamento de Aurores, pero, como un favor especial a la profesora McGonagall, quien había tenido que arreglar algunos asuntos, había asumido la dirección del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería durante el último semestre.

Ese día era como cualquier otro, ya que había tenido varias citas con los padres de los chicos más rebeldes…y había terminado pronto. Había cambiado su serio atuendo por uno más cómodo y condujo su auto hasta la casa de Harry.

La camioneta granate, uno de los muchos artefactos no mágicos de su amigo, estaba estacionada fuera de la casa, pero, en vez de entrar, se dirigió a su oficina, situada en lo que algún día había sido un granero. Harry se había vuelto un adicto al trabajo y casi siempre se le podía encontrar, aún en vacaciones, haciendo papeleo o chocando expedientes…ayudado por una muy útil computadora.

Tampoco estaba ahí, así que Hermione dirigió sus pasos hacia el estanque que estaba en el jardín trasero y que durante las últimas semanas les había proporcionado algo de alivio ante el calor inusual de la primavera. Al acercarse, oyó chapoteos, pero los arbustos de zarzamoras le impedían ver.

Rodeó los arbustos y se quedó helada al ver a Harry. Estaba de pie en un pequeño embarcadero de madera, le daba la espalda y era evidente que había estado nadando desnudo.

El sol de la tarde jugaba con sus hombros amplios y algo bronceados, producto de sus últimas vacaciones en Italia, y con su cintura delgada, mientras acentuaba la musculatura de su trasero y sus piernas. Hermione reprimió un grito y se escondió tras los arbustos, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Siempre había sabido que Harry tenía buen físico, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que era tan atractivo.

-"Ya basta"- se dijo. Era Harry…Harry, su mejor amigo, el que la había sostenido cuando, en la fiesta de graduación de Hogwarts, había vomitado por beber demasiado whisky de fuego. Harry, su confidente, el que había escuchado todos sus miedos cuando le habían diagnosticado cáncer a su madre un año atrás, una enfermedad que afortunadamente, estaba remitiendo.

Muy bien, eso le había servido para recordar que Harry no solo era su mejor amigo, sino que también era un hombre. Respiró profundamente y grito:

-¡¡Hola Harry! ¿Estás ahí?

-Herms…espera un momento, no estoy presentable.

-Tú nunca lo estas- contestó la chica, esforzándose en no imaginar a su amigo como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Muy bien, ya puedes venir- Hermione rodeó los arbustos y lo vio de pie, en la orilla del estanque, pero esta vez llevaba unos pantalones cortos y, varita en mano aparecía una mesita con bebidas-. Has llegado antes- dijo, mientras se sentaba en la orilla y metía los pies al agua.

-He tenido reuniones con los padres casi todo el día y he terminado pronto. Tengo que volver en un rato y continuar entrevistándome con ellos.

¿El pecho de Harry siempre había sido tan perfecto, ancho y…antojable? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

-¿Hablaste con los padres de Johnny Anderson sobre su conducta?

Hermione frunció el ceño- Según su madre, no tiene ningún problema. Solo es atrevido y está lleno de vida.

Harry se rió y se le formaron unas pequeñas arruguitas junto a sus ojos-¿Le dijiste a la señora Anderson que el pequeño Jonathan tiene todos los indicios para ser un delincuente de primera?

Hermione recogió las piernas contra su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, evitando ver a su amigo.-Solo tiene 11 años, hay tiempo para salvarlo. Apuesto a que si le dedico más tiempo se corregirá.

El medimago movió la cabeza y sonrió-Seguro McGonagall pensó eso de nosotros, ¿no crees?

La chica le regreso la sonrisa y lo miró- Si, pero estoy cien por ciento segura que en algún momento le colmamos la paciencia…sobre todo tú, el mayor rompe reglas de la historia.

-Me parece recordar que había una linda niña de cabello castaño que también era adicta a romper las reglas.

Hermione sonrió más ampliamente- Que yo recuerde, jamás falte a las reglas del colegio….

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-…Solo las modifique un poco, para que se dieran cuenta que estaban mal formuladas….y nadie salió perjudicado-añadió inocentemente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, divertido-¡¡Eres única Herms! Y tienes mucha más paciencia que yo…algún día serás una madre estupenda.

Sus palabras le produjeron malestar. ¿Cuándo, quería gritar. ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de ser madre? Tenía 26 años y no salía con nadie.

-Siempre y cuando mis hijos no sean como Ron- sonrió forzada-él siempre me saca de mis casillas, por cierto, ¿Cuándo regresa de luna de miel?

-En dos semanas- suspiro Harry- Quién lo hubiera dicho…Ron casado con Luna. Volvió su vista a la chica y le pareció ver una expresión triste en su rostro- Vamos-Se levantó ágilmente y le tendió la mano-. Nademos un poco y dejemos que la frustración se vaya.

Ella dejo que la ayudara a levantarse, se quitó la ropa y se metieron juntos al estanque.

Durante una hora estuvieron haciendo carreras en el agua y jugando. Normalmente, Hermione se relajaba mucho, pero ese día era diferente, porque había visto a su amigo desnudo. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el sol descubría algunos cabellos rojos en su cabello negro azabache y de que al sonreír sus labios se curvaban de una forma muy sexy.

Habían sido los mejores amigos desde…siempre, y nunca había pensado en Harry como en un hombre…solamente había sido Harry. Pero tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, y eso la hacía tener extraños pensamientos.

-Ha sido estupendo- dijo Harry, tumbándose de espaldas sobre el embarcadero.

-Si-contesto Hermione mientras aparecía una toalla y se quitaba el exceso de agua- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu día?

-Horrible- contesto sin dudar- Mi vida se ha convertido en una pesadilla desde que hace dos noches anunciaron el la reunión local que seré el juez del concurso Miss Hechicera.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Por qué?

Se puso de lado y se apoyó en un codo-¿Tienes idea de cuántas jóvenes y madres hay en Hogsmeade? Tengo la cocina llena de guisos sospechosos que me han enviado desde ese día.

Hermione rió- Eso no es tan malo. Yo preferiría comer uno de esos guisos sospechosos antes que cualquier cosa que tú prepararas.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa. Lo digo en serio, creo que la situación se saldrá de control. Cindy Canfield vino esta tarde y yo pensé que su abuela había empeorado, pero no, se pasó la siguiente media hora explicándome porque debía ser Miss Hechicera. Ayer, Blanche Withers me hizo una interpretación dramática en "Las tres escobas".

-El concurso es muy atractivo, no solo por la tiara y los eventos, sino por el premio, ¿no?

-Si, 1, 000,000 de galeones…todas las aspirantes de la ciudad ya están dando signos de la locura de Miss Hechicera.

-Y supongo que este año es peor, porque la anterior ganadora se volvió actriz famosa.

-No, eso tampoco ayuda.

-Y eso que aún queda más de un mes para el concurso.

-No me lo recuerdes- gruñó Harry-. En este momento podría haber una aspirante en mi cama, deseando usar sus encantos para ganar….¡¡¡Maldito Ronald Weasley!

Ron había sido elegido originalmente como el juez, pero había renunciado al casarse hacía 2 semanas.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Ron haya dejado la hermandad de los solteros- siguió Harry-. El año que viene sugeriré al comité del concurso que escojan a un hombre casado para que sea el juez.

La idea que había empezado a germinar cuando Hermione vio a Harry desnudo comenzó a tomar forma.

-Es una pena que no seas casado. Además de ser uno de los solteros más codiciados, eres un mago poderoso. Una combinación interesante.

-Tú misma lo estás diciendo- suspiro, pasándose una mano por el pelo- Tengo que volver. Debo examinar unos expedientes.

Ella asintió, se levantaron y comenzaron a andar hacia la casa. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en Harry…tenía pensamientos muy peligrosos. Intentó desesperadamente concentrarse en otra cosa, menos en lo que estaba pensando.

-Sé como resolver el problema de las mujeres que te asedian- dijo finalmente, sin darse tiempo a cambiar de idea sobre lo que estaba a punto de sugerir.

-¿Cómo?

-Cásate conmigo.

Harry dio un respingo- Sí, claro, arruinar mi vida por un mugroso concurso de belleza.

-Muchas gracias- contesto Hermione, incapaz de evitar la punzada de dolor que sintió al escucharlo "¿Qué me pasa?"

Harry debió haber notado el dolor en su voz, porque se detuvo y le tomó las manos. Aunque la había tomado de las manos miles de veces antes, en esa ocasión a Hermione se le aceleró el pulso.

-Herms, ya sabes que no lo he dicho a propósito. Sabes que no estoy hecho para el matrimonio- la soltó y siguió caminando.

Hermione corrió para alcanzarlo- Pero esto será diferente. Porque no será para siempre.

Harry volvió a detenerse y la miró confuso- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sería un matrimonio temporal que nos beneficiaría a los dos- se preguntó si su amigo era conciente de lo atractivo que estaba con el cabello húmedo y peinado hacía atrás.

Él la observó como si se hubiera vuelto loca- No es que lo esté considerando, pero dime, ¿Qué tipo de beneficio nos aportaría este matrimonio?

-A ti te quitaría de encima la avalancha de concursantes. Ninguna mujer aparecerá en tu cama si eres un hombre casado.

-¿Y tú que sacarías de eso?

Hermione dudo un momento- Estaríamos casados hasta después del concurso y….hasta que quedara embarazada.

-¡¡Por Dios! ¿Te has vuelto loca?- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, y Hermione tuvo que correr de nuevo para alcanzarlo.

-Solo sería un matrimonio temporal- continuó ella-. Nos casaríamos como amigos y nos divorciaríamos como amigos. Tú te libras de las solteras ansiosas de conseguir la corona y yo me quedo con un lindo bebé.

-No quiero hablar de esto, es una locura- habían llegado hasta el auto de la chica, frente al granero-. Herms, no soy el hombre apropiado para lo que estás pensando.

-Harry, eres el único hombre en mi vida….y es patético.

-¡¡Gracias!- dijo el ojiverde irónicamente- Cariño, algún día encontrarás al hombre perfecto, te casarás y tendrás muchos hijos. Date tiempo.

-¡Ya casi no queda tiempo!- exclamó- Y ya conoces mi historial cuando se trata de encontrar al "Señor perfecto". Apesta.

-Eso es porque eres muy exigente.

-Harry, piénsalo. Quiero que mi madre conozca a mi hijo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La miró alarmado-¿Ha vuelto el cáncer?

-No, pero no le han garantizado que no vuelva a aparecer. Sabes cuanto deseo un bebé, Harry. Por Favor, piénsalo. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no puedes hacer esto por mí?

Harry estaba asombrado. Estudió el rostro de su mejor amiga y le pareció ver a una desconocida.

-Herms, sabes que después del desastre con Cho, jure que no volvería a pensar en nada serio.

Ella agitó las manos con desdén- pero no te casaste, solo vivieron juntos, además, Cho era una cabeza hueca que no te merecía.

Él sonrió- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Solo sería un matrimonio temporal- repitió-. Y después no te pediría nada. Tú dame el bebé y después me marcharé feliz.

Harry se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el rostro-. Herms, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Cuando estábamos en sexto le di una paliza a Malfoy porque te insultó.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente- Por lo que yo recuerdo, no saliste muy bien librado.

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero lo hice por ti. El último año en la Universidad toleré que me vistieras de etiqueta para llevarte a la graduación. Haría cualquier cosa por ti….excepto esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dedicó la sonrisa traviesa que a él le resultaba tan familiar- Solo era una idea-

Harry se relajó-¿Qué planes tienes para esta tarde?

-Tengo reuniones con los profesores, y presentar las notas finales antes de que acabe la semana y la escuela cierre por vacaciones de verano. Seguramente empezaré a trabajar está noche en ello. ¿Y tú?

-Probablemente comeré un poco de esos guisos sospechosos y me acostaré temprano, tengo que ver un paciente en San Mungo a las 7:00 a.m.

-¿Qué te parece si te alcanzo en Londres y vamos al cine o al teatro?- sugirió Hermione. Las noches de los viernes solían pasarlas juntos, saliendo a cenas o yendo al viejo teatro de la ciudad.

-¿Qué tal si mejor alquilamos unas películas? Podemos verlas aquí y prometo que te prepararé palomitas y la cena….sin nada de magia o microondas- añadió levantando la mano izquierda.

-Se oye bien. ¿A las ocho?

-Perfecto- dijo mientras la veía meterse en el auto. El sol hacia brillar su cabello rizado.

La despidió agitando una mano y sonrió al verla alejarse. Después metió las manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le había pasado para proponerle una locura semejante, se preguntó mientras se dirigía a su oficina, para checar unos expedientes.

Ni Herms ni él habían tenido suerte con los romances, pero, junto con Ron, tenían una relación de amistan absolutamente maravillosa, y él nunca haría nada para ponerla en peligro. Y nada podía arruinar más las cosas que un matrimonio.

Veinte minutos antes habría dicho, sin dudarlo, a cualquiera que Hermione Granger era la mujer más segura que conocía. Era brillante, lógica y tenía los pies sobre la tierra…pero eso había sido antes de que le hablara de matrimonio y del embarazo. Harry pensó que tal vez ese ataque de locura se debía a que en Septiembre cumpliría 27 años.

Salió de la oficina y entró en la casa por la puerta trasera hasta la amplia cocina que casi nunca usaba.

Aunque disfrutaba de cocinar, como buen soltero, el microondas tenía un lugar importante en la cocina, al igual que "Las tres escobas". Solo disfrutaba de comidas de verdad cuando Arabella o Hermione se apiadaban de él y le cocinaban algo…o cuando realmente tenía deseos de cocinar, se preparaba deliciosas cenas, como la que le había prometido a su amiga.

Pero en ese momento, lo último que quería era cenas. Sólo deseaba darse un baño y tomarse una cerveza muggle bien fría.

No había bromeado cuando le había dicho a Hermione que había tenido un día horrible. No solo había tenido que enfrentarse a varias madres de posibles aspirantes, sino que uno de sus pacientes había sufrido un percance.

Se dirigió al dormitorio y se quitó los zapatos. Después entró al baño y se quitó los pantalones cortos, que aún estaban húmedos. Los arrojo al cesto de la ropa sucia y sacó una toalla, abrió la mampara de la ducha y grito sorprendido…En la ducha había una mujer morena…desnuda.

-Hola Harry, pensé que tal vez te gustaría que te frotara la espalda.

-¡Por Dios, SueEllen! ¡¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! Harry buscó su varita, para ponerle un poco de ropa a la chica…mientras en el proceso no sabía si taparse con la toalla que tenía en la mano o taparla a ella. Finalmente, recordó que su varita estaba en la cocina…así que se enredó la toalla en la cintura y sacó otra del armario para SueEllen Trexlor.

La chica la agarró, pero en vez de envolverse con ella la dejó caer.-He pensado que podría enseñarte algunas de mis…habilidades que no podré mostrarte durante el concurso.

Harry gruñó y le dio la espalda rápidamente- ¿Quieres salir de mi ducha y vestirte? ¿Qué diría tu madre?

-Mi madre quiere que sea Miss Hechicera.

Harry volvió a gruñir y salió del baño. Saco unos vaqueros de su closet y se fue al salón, donde se los puso. Un momento después y con un plop, SueEllen apareció junto a él. Se había puesto el vestido con el que aparentemente había llegado, pero había dejado desabrochados varios botones superiores que casi dejaban al descubierto su abundante…personalidad.-Siempre he sentido algo por ti, Harry- dijo con voz seductora, mientras se acercaba.

¿Acaso todas las mujeres de Hogsmeade se habían vuelto locas?- se preguntó él, retrocediendo.-Me siento halagado, SueEllen, pero debes irte a casa, esto no es correcto.

-¿Qué hay de malo? Los dos somos adultos y los dos somos libres y solteros.

-Yo no- contestó Harry

-¿Tú qué?- se detuvo la chica.

La conversación con Hermione todavía le resonaba en la cabeza, y se aferró a ella.-Quiero decir que…me acabo de comprometer con Hermione Granger.

SueEllen frunció el ceño consternada y empezó a abrocharse los botones.- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste, Harry? Sabes que yo no soy de las que se roba a los novios. Tengo mis principios- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y se giró para mirarlo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.- Espero que no tengas esto en cuenta en el concurso. Quiero decir, cuando he dicho que siempre te he encontrado muy atractivo, estaba siendo sincera. Y ahora sé de verdad lo atractivo que eres.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba, pero, afortunadamente, la chica no esperaba una respuesta y desapareció. Se dejó caer en el sofá y espero a que su corazón recuperara el ritmo normal. No entendía como SueEllen había burlado las protecciones que él y Hermione le habían hecho a su casa. Herms. Había estado bromeando al decirle a Hermione que seguramente encontraría a alguna candidata en su cama, pero no se le había ocurrido que esa atractiva chica le estuviera esperando en la ducha desnuda.

Hablando de duchas…se levantó del sofá, cerró con llave todas las puertas y reforzó los hechizos de protección, y se dirigió al baño otra vez. Cuando estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho. SueEllen y su madre era dos de las mayores chismosas de Hogsmeade, y le había dicho que estaba comprometido con Hermione.

Cerró los grifos rápidamente y, aún mojado se visitó. Tenía que avisar a Herms, decirle lo que había pasado antes de que se enterara por otras personas.

HOLA A TODOS! He vuelto por fin…sé que aún debo un fic sobre Ron/Luna, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo, esta idea se filtró con mucha fuerza en mi mente y este es el resultado…de todas formas me daré prisa con el otro…

Por cierto…esa nueva disposición de me parece demasiado arbitraria, puesto que contestar reviews es la única forma de agradecer a las personas que nos leen…así que si se animan a dejarme un review, prometo que trataré de contestarlo personalmente es su correo electrónico, siempre que el tiempo me lo permita…

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado…y dejen muchos reviews y hagan a una niña feliz.


	3. Cap 2 El caso del misterioso compromiso

**Capitulo 2. El caso del misterioso compromiso.**

Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería más importante de Europa era un imponente castillo en Escocia, rodeado de un gran lago y del Bosque Prohibido. Durante los últimos cinco meses, Hermione Granger había sumido la dirección del colegio, aprovechando el año sabático que había tomado en el departamento de Aurores.

Al principio, se había sentido un poco recelosa de regresar a su antiguo colegio, pero pronto se había sentido como en casa, sobre todo al recorrer los largos corredores del castillo y recordar con cariño todas las aventuras que ahí había vivido.

El salón de transformaciones la recibió con los dibujos de colores y los hechizos en el pizarrón y el familiar olor a tiza y niños. Mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio pensó que en menos de una semana el curso habría acabado, y que los dibujos de los hechizos se borrarían hasta el curso siguiente.

Desde que la Profa. McGonagall había asumido la dirección del colegio, los profesores se reunían con los padres de los alumnos dos veces al año. La primera reunión se celebraba antes de Navidad, para comentar las mejoras que debían realizarse y en qué áreas los niños tenían más fallos, la segunda, al final de curso, se realizaba para hablar sobre los avances que se habían hecho y sobre lo que los padres podrían hacer para ayudar a preparase a los niños para el siguiente curso.

Hermione miró el reloj y sacó la carpeta de Becky Altenburg. Sus padres llegarían enseguida y estarían muy contentos con los progresos de la niña. Era un pequeña muy alegre y brillante, hija de muggles, que le hacía recordar cuando tenía 12 años.

Se reclinó en la silla e intentó no pensar en Harry. Desde que se fue de su casa se había estado reprochando lo que había hecho. No debía haberle hablado de ello. Lo último que quería hacer era algo que dañara la preciosa amistad que compartían. Habían ido juntos a la Universidad Mágica, y sólo se habían separado cuando se reencontró con Cho y se había ido a vivir con ella.

Después de graduarse, Harry había decidido establecerse en Hogsmeade, pero Cho solo había durado 2 meses en la pequeña ciudad antes de irse. El tiempo que Hermione había estado separada de Harry había sido el peor de su vida.

No podía dejar de pensar en su idea. ¿Realmente era una locura? No estaba interesada en ningún hombre, y no había mentido al decirle a Harry que quería tener hijos mientras su madre aún viviera. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que era la solución perfecta para los dos. Confiaba en Harry más que en nadie, y estaba segura de que su amistad podría resistir un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Sonrió y dejó de pensar en Harry y en bebés cuando Max y Betty Altenburg entraron en el salón. La reunión duró solo 5 minutos y después los padres de Becky se fueron sonriendo orgullosos tras escuchar las alabanzas de la directora a su hija.

Hermione volvió a mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía 15 minutos antes de su próxima reunión. Se levantó y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde estaban sirviendo café y galletas.

Una docena de personas pululaban alrededor de una larga mesa decorada con los colores de las casas. Olía a café recién hecho y a dulces horneados. Casi había salido del Gran Comedor cuando su buena amiga Ginny Weasley, ataviada con el clásico uniforme de medimago se acercó a ella.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!- exclamó, mientras la tomaba a Hermione del brazo y la apartaba hacia un rincón- Apenas me enteré y vine inmediatamente, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí que era una de tus mejores amigas- añadió con un puchero.

-Y lo eres- ¿Qué fue lo que no te fije?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, antes de darle un mordisco a su galleta.

-Que Harry y tú están comprometidos y que van a casarse.

Hermione se atragantó y casi escupió el bocado. Tomó un sorbo de café y miró a Ginny sorprendida- ¿Dónde has oído eso?- logró decir- Además, tu vives en Londres

-Bueno, si,- acepto Ginny, moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto- pero tu sabes como corren este tipo de noticias, sobre todo, tratándose de Harry Potter- sonrió- A mi me lo dijo una paciente, Terry, a quien se lo contó Krista, que lo oyó de SueEllen en el salón de belleza- los ojos de Ginny brillaron- Yo tenía razón…si se nota a leguas que están enamorados. ¿Y cuando es el gran día? Me gustaría hacerte una gran fiesta… ¡Será tan divertido! Mamá está sumamente emocionada, porque dos de sus "hijos" consentidos se casan, me imagino que tus padres deben estar muy contentos.

Hermione se sintió mareada y levantó la mano para detener la charla de Ginny.- Tengo una reunión en unos minutos. Hablaremos más tarde.

-Claro, claro, yo debo regresar a San Mungo…pero no dejes de contactar conmigo, debemos organizar todo…el vestido el banquete, la fiesta….ya sé, ya sé, tienes prisa- sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga y le dio un abrazo rápido- No sabes cuanto me alegró por ti y por Harry, pero ya hablaremos-añadió, mientras se alejaba de la puerta con rumbo desconocido.

Hermione regresó al salón de transformaciones y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Estaba aturdida. ¿Por qué esa chica, SueEllen, le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo que Harry y ella estaban comprometidos? Seguramente se había equivocado…habría escuchado parte en un chisme y lo había malinterpretado.

No era la primera vez que se propagaba un falso rumor en Hogsmeade. Honestamente, esa era la mayor diversión de los habitantes, leer el Profeta y desatar rumores…y más cuando se trataba de el famosos niño que vivió y su mejor amiga…Hermione atribuía eso al hecho de que no tenían televisión ni centros comerciales u otro tipo de distracción, así que había aprendido a tomarse con filosofía los chismes…solo que nunca habían llegado tan lejos., Simplemente, debía recordad cuando en 4º.Grado se había esparcido el rumor de que Harry y ella eran más que amigos.

Tenía que hablar con Harry. ¿Y si él escuchaba el rumor y pensaba que lo había comenzado ella por la conversación que habían tenido en la tarde? Aunque Harry la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si quería convencerlo para que llevara a cabo su plan, hablaría con él directamente en vez de propagar rumores.

Hermione siempre había pensado que los teléfonos móviles eran objetos innecesarios, pero en ese momento deseó desesperadamente tener uno. Tal vez tendría tiempo de ir a la oficina y usar la red flu, pensó, o de usar una lechuza, pero justo cuando se estaba poniendo de pie, llegaron los siguientes padres.

Eran las 8:30 p.m. cuando terminó la última reunión. Salió del castillo y corrió hacia su auto, ansiosa de llegar a casa de Harry y contarle lo del último rumor. Abrió la puerta del auto y dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentir una mano en la espalda. Entrenada para defenderse, actuó de inmediato y sin saber como Harry de pronto se encontró en el suelo con la chica encima, sujetándolo.

.¡¡Auch!- se quejo el chico- No sabía que eras tan ruda, Herms.

-¡Harry, me has dado un susto de muerte!- exclamo la chica, retirando su varita del cuello del medimago- Espero no haberte lastimado…demasiado.

-¡Me gustan las chicas rudas!- bromeo Harry, haciendo que su amiga se ruborizara- pero generalmente me gusta a mí dominar la situación.

-Eres un tonto- exclamo la castaña, dándole un golpecito en el hombro y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo él- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Las Tres Escobas y cenamos?

Hermione asintió y los dos caminaron en dirección a la taberna. Como siempre, Hermione tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el ritmo y, como siempre, él llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta.

Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en como los pantalones moldaban las piernas largas y musculosas y se ajustaban a su cintura estilizada.

-¿Has oído el nuevo rumor que circula por la ciudad?- preguntó ella tímidamente.

-Si es el que creo que es, me temo que he sido yo quien lo ha iniciado.

-¿Qué?- Hermione se detuvo y lo miró.

-Vamos, te lo explicare delante de una buena taza de café- la agarro del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta del local.

Una pequeña campanilla repiqueteó cuando entraron en la taberna. Ya era tarde y había pocos clientes. Harry la condujo hacia la mesa del fondo, donde solían sentarse a cenar. Casi inmediatamente apareció Samantha, la hija de Madame Rosmerta, para tomar su orden.

-Yo solo quiero café- dijo Harry.

-Yo también.

Samantha asintió y con un movimiento de varita, las tazas de café aparecieron frente a ellos, junto con una canasta de ricas galletas y panecillos.

-Bueno, ¿Vas a contarme lo que está pasando?- preguntó cuando la chica se retiro.

Él se reclinó contra la cómoda silla y se pasó una mano por el cabello- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije esta tarde que tenía miedo de que alguna aspirante a Miss Hechicera apareciera desnuda en mi cama?

Hermione lo miro sorprendida-No me digas que pudieron burlar los hechizos de seguridad…¿Quién era?

-SueEllen Trexlor, pero no estaba en la cama, sino en la ducha.

-¿Desnuda?

-Como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Hermione intentó no reírse- Cuéntamelo todo.

-No tiene ninguna gracia. Fue bastante vergonzoso.

Ella intentó borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Y cómo empezó todo con SueEllen desnuda en tu ducha y terminó con el rumor de que estamos comprometidos?

Harry frunció el ceño y tomó su taza con ambas manos- Supongo que tu idea todavía me estaba rondando la cabeza cuando abrí la mampara de la ducha y la vi. Me entró pánico y le dije que estábamos comprometidos. ¿A ti quien te dijo?

-Ginny

-¿Ginny Weasley? ¡Pero si vive en Londres!

-Lo sé. Según ella, SueEllen se lo contó a Krista, quien se lo contó a Terry, quien se lo contó a Kathy- se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes como se propagan estas cosas.

-Sí- contestó abatido.

-Harry, no es el fin del mundo. Creo que tenemos dos opciones. Puedes decirles a todos que eres un mentiroso o podemos casarnos y llevar a cabo el plan que te conté esta tarde.

Harry miró fijamente su taza de café. Hermione esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que su amigo nunca tomaba una decisión importante sin haber estudiado antes todas las posibilidades…como todo buen médico. Tomó un sorbo de café y tomo una galleta e intentó ni fijarse en la longitud de sus pestañas oscuras y en sus atractivos rasgos.

Cuando tenía 17 años, las hormonas de Hermione se habían despertado y ella había deseado a Harry de una manera que nada tenía que ver con la amistad. Se había quedado noches despierta preguntándose qué sentiría si el la besara apasionadamente. De repente había sido conciente de su aroma, de sus manos fuertes y de su ancho pecho. Pero entonces el había empezado a salir con Marlie Walter, una chica de Hufflepuff, una chica con los pechos más grandes que su coeficiente intelectual y con fama de ser fácil.

Hermione se había dado cuenta de que no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Harry, y se había limitado a pensar en él solo como amigo. Hasta ese momento, nada le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Lo único que quería de Harry James Potter era su amistad incondicional y un bebé y deseaba desesperadamente que aceptara su propuesta.

-Hay dos opciones más- dijo él haciendo que Hermione volviera a la realidad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, evidentemente satisfecho con lo que se le había ocurrido- Podríamos utilizar un Obliviate. Tú eres un auror calificado y estoy seguro que no tendrías ningún problema en hacerlo.

Hermione entrecerró lo ojos- ¿Estas loco o que? A estas alturas de la vida, Hasta el Ministro de Magia debe estar enterado, no podemos embrujar a tantas personas, Harry.

-Bien…también podemos estar comprometidos hasta que termine el concurso, así no me molestaran las candidatas. Después, cuando todo termine, podemos romper.

-De ninguna manera, Harry Potter- dijo enfadada- No vas a conseguir lo que quieres a menos que yo también consiga lo que quiero. Si voy a protegerte de las mujeres de esta ciudad, lo menos que puedes hacer es casarte conmigo temporalmente y dejarme embarazada.

Hermione tenía esa mirada que Harry conocía tan bien. Una mirada llena de determinación que le decía que era inútil discutir con ella. Sus ojos ámbar habían brillado con la misma mirada cuando le había dicho en la Universidad que iba a enfrentarse a Roger Davies para ser delegada. Harry había intentado desanimarla, convencido de que no podría ganar a Roger, pero ella había iniciado una campaña con tenacidad y determinación y había vencido.

-Herms, sé razonable- dijo dispuesta a conseguir que recuperara el sentido común- Sin fingimos estar comprometidos durante las siguientes seis semanas, mi vida será mucho menos complicada, y al final, nadie resultará herido.

-Lo mismo podría decirse si nos casáramos. Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, Un divorcio no afectaría nuestra amistad, especialmente cuando vamos a meternos en ello sabiendo lo que hacemos.

-Pero sabes que no tengo intención de casarme- le recordó- Y no quiero un hijo.

Ella se sujetó un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja y suspiro con evidente frustración.-Eso es lo que te hace tan perfecto. Ya sé que no quieres ser padre, y yo no espero que te hagas cargo del bebé. Soy perfectamente capaz de criar a un niño yo sola, y sigo diciéndote que no sería un matrimonio de verdad. Nada cambiará entre nosotros, excepto…- bajo la mirada y se ruborizó ligeramente-. Bueno, tendremos que, ya sabes, tener sexo para que me quede embarazada.

Harry frunció el ceño, bajo la vista hacia su taza de café y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga.-Sé que deseas un bebé, Herms, pero esa no es la solución- dijo con suavidad.

-Piensa en lo feliz que serían Sirius y Arabella- argumentó Hermione.

-Eso es un golpe bajo- contestó Harry. Hermione sabía que Arabella y su padrino siempre le estaban diciendo que se casara y les diera un nieto.

-Muy bien, tú ganas. Olvídalo.

El la miró con recelo.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "olvídalo"?- se había rendido demasiado pronto.

-Pues eso, que olvides todo el plan. Le diremos a todo el mundo que SueEllen te entendió mal y que no estamos comprometidos. Yo buscaré otra manera de conseguir lo que quiero.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Hermione fijo la vista en la pared, justo encima de la cabeza de su amigo.- Quiero un bebé, Harry- sus ojos castaños volvieron a mirarlo.- Estoy cansada de ser la tía perfecta de todos mis sobrinos. Soy estable económicamente t, y emocionalmente estoy preparada para ser madre. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a algún donante de esperma, por decirlo así.

-¿Cómo quién? No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación.

-No sé porque te sorprendes tanto. Llevo meses diciendo que quiero tener un bebé.

-Si, pero creí que era cuando yo hablaba de tener un Jaguar. Estaría muy bien tener uno, pero en este momento es imposible.

-Pero no es imposible que yo me quede embarazada- protestó.- Solo tengo que elegir al hombre con el que me voy a acostar.

-¿Cómo quien? Allan Ketchum está loco por ti. Acuéstate con él y tu bebé parecerá hombre lobo.

Ella se rió.- Allan no tiene la culpa de ser tan velludo. Pero tienes razón, no quisiera que mijo tuviera su ADN- tomó un sorbo de café y continuó-. También está Buck Walton, es un excelente auror y ha mostrado interés en mí. Estoy segura que a Buck no le importaría darse un par de revolcones conmigo.

-Sí, claro, quieres su ADN- dijo Harry secamente-. Si el niño se parece a su padre, estará bebiendo cerveza sin parar y tendrá un vocabulario de cuatro palabras que asombrarán al mundo entero.

-¿Por qué eres tan negativo?- peguntó con impaciencia.

-¿Por qué estás tan decidida a hacer eso?- respondió. La sola idea de imaginarse a Hermione con esos tipos estaba empezando a irritarlo.

Ella empezó a retorcer un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos, con un gesto familiar que le dijo a Harry que se estaba concentrando.

-Harry, tú mejor que nadie debe saber lo que ocurre cuando tienen un hijo a edad avanzada.

Él asintió.

-Si espero a enamorarme, casarme y quedarme embarazada, estaré jubilada para cuando mi hijo termine Hogwarts.

-¿Tú prima está embarazada otra vez?

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y Harry supo cuál era la respuesta. Linda, la prima de Hermione, casada con Remus Lupin, era como una fábrica de bebés. Había tenido uno al año durante los últimos cuatro años.

-Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de quedarme embrazadas- contestó lacónicamente.

-Claro- contesto su amigo, pero Harry sabía que cuando nacía un bebé en la familia Granger los deseos de su amiga de tener un hijo aumentaban. Antes de que pudiera responder vio que Mary Ann Bartel entraba en las Tres Escobas. Estaba muy sexy con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y un top minúsculo de color rosa oscuro. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Harry, que se preparó para lo inevitable.

-Harry- dijo. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Hermione-. Ah, hola Hermione. Entonces, ¿es verdad que están comprometidos?

Harry sabía que esa era su oportunidad para dejar las cosas claras y decir que ese rumor era falso. Pero vio la mirada fanática en sus ojos, una mirada brillante como la tiara del concurso. Tuvo una visión fugaz de su vida en las siguientes 6 semanas, una vida llena de estrés gracias a ese estúpido concurso. También pensó en Arabella y Sirius, que estaban insoportables con eso de que querían un nieto, y en Hermione, no quería que tuviese nada que ver con esos tipos, ¿Qué tal que lastimaban a su amiga?

Un matrimonio temporal con ella resolvería muchos problemas. Con ella no tendría sorpresas, porque la conocía tan bien como a él mismo, y estaba seguro de que nada podría arruinar su amistad, ni siguiera un matrimonio, un embarazo y un divorcio.

-Es cierto- dijo- y vio la sorpresa en los ojos de su amiga. Sonrió deseando que ninguno de los dos tuviera que arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola hermosos! Guau! Vaya forma de levantarle el ánimo a un escritor…agradezco mucho sus reviews, es especial a **Karly Radcliffe, Ivonne 91, Mara, Dore-Malfoy, Orkin, Ayjasha-peke, Elen-Grantter, Maegboriel, Potter 5, Angely04, Laudiggory, Pipu-Radcliffe, Karla-karlita, Victoria Granger, LaraG, Lady sky, YSDL; Arissita, Aiosami, Hikari, Sakura, Lilyem y Pruepotter 1**

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejarme un mensaje…a los que me dejaron su mail, la contestación está en su correo…chicos que están registrados, lamento mucho no haberles contestado, pero no puedo acceder al internet de mi trabajo mucho tiempo, y en mi casa por el momento no tengo línea…Me da mucha pena no haber podido buscar sus direcciones para contestarles, pero de todas formas gracias mil por leerme.

Y, para los que tienen dudas, en el prólogo, Hermione se está haciendo la prueba de embarazo…como ya se habrán dado cuenta, si convence a Harry, pero mientras espera, comienza a recordar la historia…

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado…y sigan dejando reviews.

Con mucho cariño

Ady


	4. cap 3 ¡Que comience el engaño!

**Capitulo 3. ¡¡Que comience el engaño!**

Solo era un viernes más, se dijo Hermione mientras esperaba en el Caldero Chorreante, en Londres. Harry pasaría a recogerla, irían al videoclub a alquilar un par de películas, volverían a casa de él, comerían palomitas y verían las películas.

Habían pasado muchas noches de viernes de esa manera, y ella nunca había sentido ese hormigueo en el estómago. Pero también era verdad que nunca antes se habían detenido, de camino al video club, en el Ministerio de Magia, para conseguir una licencia de matrimonio.

No había ninguna razón para estar nerviosa, se dijo. Eso era lo que ella quería, y era un plan perfecto para los dos. Pero no consiguió tranquilizarse. Pensó que era normal. Al fin y al cabo, no proponía matrimonio temporal a un hombre, por muy su amigo que fuera, todos los días.

Oyó un gran barullo a su alrededor, mayor que el que se desató cuando ella llego, lo que le bastó para hacerle saber que Harry había llegado al Calero Chorreante.

Lo primero que noto al volverse y ver a Harry fue que no iba de vaqueros, sino con unos pantalones de vestir de color azul marino y una camisa a juego de manga corta.

Curioso, Ella normalmente usaba pantalones, pero ese día se había puesto un vestido. Era como si inconscientemente los dos hubieran pensado que ese día merecía un vestuario algo mejor que lo habitual.

Caballerosamente, Harry pagó la cuenta de su amiga, la ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron a la salida, en medio de susurros y miradas curiosas. Enfrente se encontraba la camioneta granate de su amigo, que, haciendo gala de sus buenos modales le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir.

-¿Todavía no has cambiado de opinión?- le preguntó Harry al subir a la camioneta

-No, ¿y tú?

-Por lo menos cien veces desde anoche- admitió-. Pero cada vez que decidía no hacerlo la voz de Arabella y Sirius me resonaba en la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió- ¿Y que te decían?

-Lo de siempre. Que cuando me voy a casar, que si no lo hago morirán antes de que siente cabeza y les dé nietos…"Que debería pedirte que ti que hagas de mí un hombre decente"- pensó recordando la conversación con su padrino y su esposa.

-¿Y qué van a decir cuando nos divorciemos?- peguntó ella.

-Supongo que terminarán aceptando que me quede soltero.

-Y tendrán un nieto- le recordó Hermione.

Harry se estacionó a unas calles del Ministerio y se giró para mirarla.-Herms, antes de que entremos creo que necesitamos hablar de algunas cuestiones?

-¿De qué?

-Si ahora conseguimos el permiso, supongo que podemos ir el sábado con Albus Dumbledore para que nos case. Y doy por hecho que te vas a mudar a mi casa. No pienso venir a Londres a ese apartamento tan pequeño que tienes.

Hermione ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Por supuesto que tendrían que vivir juntos, y tenía sentido la propuesta de Harry. La idea de mudarse a su casa hizo que todo pareciera más real, y volvió a sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-En cualquier caso, dejaré pagado el alquiler por seis meses- dijo pensativa.- Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, mamá me envió una lechuza, pidiéndome que le llevara una medicina antes de que regresemos a Hogsmeade.

-No hay problema- contestó. Seguía mirándola a los ojos, y ella nunca los había visto tan verdes.- Última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, Herms.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, Harry. Sé perfectamente bien lo que estoy haciendo. Tú me das un bebé y yo te concedo el divorcio. Puedes ser parte de la vida del bebé tanto como quieras, pero en cualquier caso todo volverá a ser igual entre nosotros.

-Es como un plan perfecto…"demasiado"- pensó mientras abría su puerta y ella hacia lo mismo.

Obtuvieron la licencia de matrimonio en sólo unos minutos, solo que se demoraron más por la cantidad de gente que los felicitó y a la cantidad de gente que les pidieron total discreción. Después de soportar 30 minutos, se dirigieron al videoclub.

De camino a la casa de los padres de Hermione, los nervios de la chica habían desaparecido. Había visto a Harry un poco abstraído en sus pensamientos, después de tantos curiosos, pro al llegar al videoclub habían discutido, como siempre, sobre que películas alquilarían. Hermione suspiro tranquila al ver que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Durante el camino hablaron de lo que habían hecho durante el día. A Hermione le encantaba oírlo hablar de su trabajo, y él escuchaba divertido las travesuras de sus alumnos.

-Casi no puedo creer que sólo quede una semana para que termine el curso- dijo ella- y que todavía me queden 5 meses de vacaciones- añadió estirándose perezosamente.

-Eso será estupendo para mí. No tendrás que trabajar y podrás cocinar y limpiar la casa- la miró burlonamente-. Eso es lo que hacen las esposas.

-Te has equivocado de siglo, Harry. Y sobre todo, te has equivocado de mujer. Si crees que me voy a pasar el tiempo recogiendo tus calcetines sucios y renovándote la pasta de dientes, estás muy equivocado.

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- sonrió mientras tomaba el camino hacia la casa de los Granger.

Hermione sonrió al ver la casa de sus padres. En esa gran casa de ladrillos estaban todos sus recuerdos de infancia.

-Parece que tenemos compañía- dijo Harry señalando a unos cuantos coches estacionados en el camino.

-Debe ser la noche del Bridge- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry detuvo el vehículo- Te espero aquí.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y bajó de la camioneta. Antes de llegar a la casa, su prima Linda salió a recibirla.

-Linda, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Remus trabajará hasta tarde, así que pensé en venir a visitar a los tíos- miró la camioneta de Harry y le hizo señas con la mano para que se uniera a ellas.

-¿Cómo estás?

Linda se tocó el vientre, aún liso, e hizo una mueca- Bien, pero ya he empezado con las nauseas por la mañana. Con los otros tres embarazaos no me habían aparecido tan pronto.

Harry se unió a las primas.

-Harry Potter, sabes que si no entras a saludar a los tíos se molestarán.

-Yo solo iba a dejar esto- Hermione levantó una bolsa con medicamentos.

-Bueno, pues pasen- contestó Linda- Vamos Harry, los chicos querrán verte.

Los tres entraron por la puerta principal y llegaron al salón, donde había un montón de gente esperando.

-¡¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos a la vez.

De repente, Hermione comenzó a ser abrazada y besada por los Weasleys, excepto Ron y Luna, Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, familiares y amigos del Ministerios. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que los globos y demás adornos no eran para la partida de Bridge, sino para Harry y ella.

Miró a Harry y pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos, Habían decidido que harían todo de la forma más íntima posible, sin armar alboroto sabiendo que todo sería temporal. Pero debieron haber recordado que en el mundo mágico, y tratándose de Harry Potter, nada se podía hacer discretamente.

-Querida- Arabella la abrazó con fuerza- Siempre nos habíamos preguntado cuando se darían cuenta de que son él uno para el otro.

-Bella…deja que Herms respire- dijo Sirius.

-Cállate Sirius. Tengo derecho a darle un abrazo a mi futura nuera- soltó a Hermione y dio un paso atrás..- No puedes imaginarte lo felices que estamos, ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

Todos se habían quedado callados, y Hermione miró a Harry en busca de ayuda. Él se puso a su lado.

-Queremos celebrar una pequeña ceremonia el sábado que viene.

-¡El sábado que viene!- Jane miró a su hija horrorizada- Eso es imposible, no podemos organizar una boda en una semana.

-Ni con magia- intervino Molly Weasley.

-Pero mamá, ni Harry ni yo queremos nada complicado, sólo una ceremonia sencilla.

-Ya veremos- contesto Jane, y abrazó a Hermione-. Mientras tanto, tenemos un pastel y una gran cena esperándonos.

Harry estaba en estado de shock. Aunque racionalmente sabía que no podrían ir con Albus Dumbledore para que los casara sin más, se había sujetado desesperadamente a esa posibilidad. Pero las futuras suegras, incluyendo a Molly Weasley, ya estaban hablando sobre las flores, los colores y todas esas cosas que convertiría el evento en todo un circo.

Se sirvió un vaso de ponche y miró a Hermione, que estaba en medio de un circulo de mujeres, entre las que se encontraban Ginny Weasley, sus primas Linda, Nina y Rose, Lavender y Parvati, Kate, Aby, Fran, compañeras del Ministerio. Parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, y supo que estaba luchando contra el mismo sentimiento que él. En las breves charlas que habían mantenido no habían tenido en cuenta que la situación les obligaría a mentir a amigos y familiares.

A Harry no le gustaba mentir, pero si les contaba a todos la verdad, el desastre sería aún mayor. En esos momentos echaba mucho de menos la presencia de Ron, sabía que a él si podría confiarle la situación…claro, bajo el riesgo de que le diera una paliza por "abusar" de esa forma de su pequeña Hermione. Después de que descubriera que Ginny y Draco Malfoy estaban saliendo, se había hecho demasiado posesivo, alegando que debía proteger a su hermanita del pervertido de Malfoy…y a Hermione de cualquier "tipo con intenciones dudosas"..El medimago se preguntaba que diría Ron si supiera que él era uno de esos tipos de intenciones dudosas…aunque, siendo honestos, la de la idea había sido Hermione, sabía que podía haberse negado a tan descabellada idea, pero no podía permitir que su amiga saltará de hombre en hombre…el solo pensarlo lo ponía de mal humor, porque era **su** pequeña Herms y nadie tenía derecho de lastimarla, ni siquiera él.

-Linda fiesta, Potter, pero, para ser un feliz novio tienes una cara de funeral- la voz de Draco Malfoy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya vaya…el señor odio-a los-sangre-sucia-y-a-los-muggles-y-no—me-mezcló-con ellos- está aquí…Estoy sorprendido…Ginny si que sabe como manejarte- dijo irónico.

-Déjate de ironías Potter, sabes perfectamente que Hermione y yo hicimos las paces y me da mucho gusto saber que será muy feliz….y más te vale que así sea…En el fondo, todos sabíamos que sería de esta forma, eres un maldito afortunada, como siempre.

Harry frunció el ceño. Después de hacer las pases, el último tipo con el que Hermione había salido era, precisamente, Draco Malfoy, para sorpresa de todos, lo que casi le causo un infarto a Ron. Habían durando un año juntos, en el cual había visto muy feliz a su amiga,…lo que lo contuvo a él de romperle la nariz, después de que el rubio, de forma bastante petulante, le había confesado que salía con Hermione.

-¿Aún la quieres?- preguntó Harry, sorprendiéndose de haber preguntado eso, mientras veía como Remus felicitaba a su "novia".

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo- confesó el rubio ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry- solo que ahora la quiero de otra manera…Es inevitable no quererla Potter, es como la hermana que siempre quise- sonrió- y es mi deber advertirte que si la lastimas o la haces llorar buscaré la mejor forma de matarte lenta y dolorosamente.

-Pues lo mismo va para ti con Ginny- advirtió Harry.

-No necesito de tus amenazas, cara rajada, yo estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos- Ginny le sonrió desde lejos y él le devolvió la sonrisa- y sé que ella también…de todas formas, pues, bueno…espero que sean muy felices- añadió, tendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias- dijo Harry, estrechando la mano del rubio, quien se alejo rápidamente para encontrarse con Ginny.

-Harry- Reed Granger le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió- No sé me ocurre ningún hombre mejor para amar y honrar a mi Hermione.

-La quiero- contestó Harry- Y era cierto. Siempre había querido y adorado a Hermione, pero no de una manera romántica.

-Hijo, todos sabíamos que se querían. Nos preguntábamos cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta- dijo Reed.

Reed habló con él unos minutos más, al igual que Remus y después se acercaron a la mesa por un trozo de pastel. Harry aprovecho la oportunidad para salir al porche y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ya había anochecido y la brisa era fresca. Se acercó al columpio y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione sentada en él.

-Ah, otra fugada- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Se lo están pasando tan bien que pensé que nadie me echaría de menos.

-Si, yo pensé lo mismo.

Durante unos segundos se columpiaron lentamente en silencio, escuchando únicamente las risas y las voces de la gente y los zumbidos de los insectos.

Harry notó un ligero aroma floral y miró alrededor, intentando ver de donde procedía. Ya no era época de lilas y era demasiado pronto para las rosas.

-Que desastre- dijo finalmente.

Ella asintió- Me siento culpable- se incorporó un poco y de nuevo Harry notó ese aroma floral.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que la fragancia procedía de ella. Frunció el ceño pensativo. ¿Siempre había olido tan bien? Nunca había prestado atención, y por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentirse inquieto.

Se levantó y se acercó a la barandilla del porche.

-Creo que tú madre, la Dra. Weasley y Arabella han desarrollado un caso de "fiebre de bodas"- dijo él.

Oyó que ella se levantaba del columpio y un momento después estaba a su lado, apoyada en la barandilla y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, mientras miraba al horizonte. El aroma floral que precedía de su mejor amiga lo envolvió sutilmente, dándole una sensación de calidez…de seguridad, como siempre que ella estaba cerca.

-Mi madre pensaba que yo era un caso imposible. Creía que me iba a quedar soltera toda la vida.

-Eso es ridículo. Ni siquiera tienes 30 años. Hay muchas mujeres que se casan después de los 30.

Ella le sonrió- Te lo agradezco Harry, pero, seamos honestos. ¿A quien le gusta una chica independiente y muy mandona? Además, no soy precisamente la belleza que Londres esperaba.

Harry tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos- Herms, ¿Estás loca o qué? El ser tan independiente e inteligente es uno de tus mayores atractivos, además, ya te lo dije en nuestro quinto curso, tú no me pareces fea…de hecho, debiste haber participado en Miss Hechicera.

Los ojos ámbar de Hermione brillaron con la luz que se colaba de la ventana.

-No bromees Harry. Conozco perfectamente mis limitaciones desde que era pequeña. Una chica con los ojos de un color bastante común, muy delgada y con el pelo rizado esponjado y enmarañado no es precisamente el prototipo de belleza.

La puerta se abrió antes de que él pudiera responder.

-Aquí están- dijo Remus, sonriendo- comprendo que los enamorados necesitan tiempo para estar a solas, pero me temo que Bella tiene un regalo para ustedes, deben regresar a su fiesta.

Harry y Hermione se miraron con recelo mientras entraban en la casa.

-Atención…pongan atención todos- Arabella golpeó la mesa con la mano.

-¡Por Dios Bella, estás zarandeando toda la mesa!- exclamo Sirius.

Harry hizo una mueca, deseando que Sirius y Arabella, lo más cercano a los padres que había perdido, dejaran de criticarse por una vez en sus vidas.

Desde que Sirius fue declarado inocente y se caso con Arabella, Harry se había mudado con ellos, sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo no dejaban de criticarse o pelear, de hecho, la relación de ambos era una de las razones por las que el no había querido tener nada serio y mucho menos casarse. Pero había superado todas sus dudas al reencontrarse con Cho y reiniciar su relación, pero ella se había encargado de destruir toas sus esperanzas de amor y felicidad. Había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber del matrimonio gracias a Sirius y Arabella. Según él, un certificado de matrimonio sólo era un contrato que permitía que dos personas se pelearan y discutieran por el resto de sus vidas.

-Sirius, dame mi bolso- dijo Arabella, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry.

Sirius le dio un bolso negro del tamaño de una maleta pequeña. Hermione se quedó al lado de Harry, y lo miró con curiosidad, pero él se encogió de hombros, indicándole que no tenía ni idea de lo que Bella estaba haciendo.

Arabella sacó una cajita del bolso.

-Harry y Hermione, éste es el anillo que Sirius me regalo hace años, cuando me pidió que me casara con él- abrió la caja y apreció un delicado anillo de oro con forma de corazón y un rubí en el centro. Se acercó a Harry y Hermione y lo sacó de la caja.- Ya sé que no es un diamante, pero ya saben como es Sirius, porco ortodoxo- sonrió- para mi, este anillo tiene un gran valor sentimental. No se lo di a Harry para Cho, porque no me pareció adecuado, pero nada me gustaría más que verlo en el dedo de Hermione.

Puso el anillo en la mano de Harry y él lo miro a regañadientes, conciente de que todos lo estaban observando.

-Gracias Bella-se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla

-No te quedes ahí, ¡Pónselo a Hermione!- exclamo Bella-. Me he dado cuenta de que aunque se han comprometido, no lleva ningún anillo.

Harry volteó hacia Hermione, que tenía los ojos como platos. Sabía exactamente lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

Le tomó la mano izquierda, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo pequeña que era y de que se había pintado las uñas de rosa pálido. Tenía la mano fría como el hielo y algo temblorosa.

Le deslizó el anillo en el dedo y dejó caer la mano.

-¡Que la bese!- gritó Remus entre la multitud y enseguida todos los presentes lo siguieron

-¡Que la bese!

-¿Qué la bese!

Harry sintió como se ruborizaba, y al mirar a Hermione vio que un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

La multitud comenzó a abuchearlos.

-¡Yo beso a mi abuela mejor!- grito Fred Weasley.

-¡Vamos, Potter, bésala de verdad!- Exclamo Draco.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más, y Harry decidió que lo mejor era tomarse las cosas con sentido del humor. Hizo una reverencia al público y tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos, inclinándola hacia atrás. Mientras todos lo animaban y aplaudían, la besó.

Se sorprendió al notar que los labios de su amiga estaban ligeramente separados, como si estuviera esperando un beso intenso. "Esta actuando"- pensó, mientras ella le pasaba los brazos alrededor descuello. Pero la sorpresa de encontrar sus labios separados no fue nada comparada con la sacudida eléctrica de puro placer que le atravesó el cuerpo al probar el dulce sabor de los labios de Hermione.

Terminó el beso rápidamente y se separo de ella mientras la gente le aplaudía. Evitando mirarla, hizo unas reverencias de manera teatral y suspiró aliviado cuando la gente volvió al pastel y comenzó a charlar de nuevo en pequeños grupos.

Durante el resto de la fiesta, Harry no hizo más que tratar de convencerse que besar a Hermione no había sido tan placentero como había pensado al principio. "Solamente ha sido la adrenalina del momento, porque todo nos estaban mirando"- se repetía.

Harry se sintió feliz cuando la fiesta empezó a disolverse. Se quedó con Hermione en el porche, despidiendo invitados y dándoles las gracias por haber ido, y luego, en la chimenea, repitiendo el ritual para los usuarios de la red flu o de los transladores. Cuando el último de los invitados se marcho, dejando a Hermione y Harry con sus padres, se dirigieron al salón y al comedor y empezaron a recoger.

Harry, varita en mano, comenzó a desaparecer los vasos y platos vacío, ordenando y limpiando todo en el proceso, intentando ignorar a Sirius y Arabella, que estaban discutiendo sobre que era mejor, si la ensalada de papa con mostaza o mayonesa.

Miró a Hermione, que estaba limpiando de manera muggle la mesita de café.

-Te juro que me parece que siempre están buscando cosas sobre las que pelearse.

Ella sonrió y volvió a poner el centro floral en la mesita de café—Siempre se han comportado así, Harry.

-Ya lo sé, pero a veces me molesta mucho- desapareció un plato y miró alrededor para ver si se había olvidado de alguno-. Creo que no habría podido salir peor. ¿Te llevo a tu apartamento?

-No, gracias, usaré la red flu, ¿Tú vas a manejar hasta Escocia?

Harry asintió- será buena terapia.

-Ha sido un día largo como para que todavía conduzcas, aún si camioneta tiene ciertas modificaciones que el Señor Weasley te ayudó a hacer…así que te haré un translador.

-No es necesario Herms, también puedo aparecerme en casa y…- de acuerdo, de acuerdo- sonrió al verla expresión de su amiga- iré a la cocina a despedirme. Al dirigirse a la cocina se dio cuenta de que desde el beso Hermione y él se habían sentido incómodos, y eso lo preocupaba.

Ella había estado muy callada y había evitado mirarlo. Lo último que él quería era que todo se arruinará entre ellos. Hermione siempre había sido una constante en su vida, la única persona con la que había podido hablar, de la que había podido apoyarse y con la que había podido divertirse sin ningún problema.

Hermione lo acompañó a la camioneta, y Harry volvió a sentir ese aroma floral que emanaba de ella. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?. Tal vez su amiga había cambiado últimamente de perfume, se dijo.

-¡¡Reduccio!- Exclamo Hermione, apuntando a la camioneta, hasta que quedo del tamaño de un carrito de juguete. Se inclino a recogerlo y al ponerlo en la mano de Harry, la luz de la luna se reflejo en el rubí, arrancándole destellos rojizos.

Harry volvió a sentir esa incomodidad entre ellos, y se preguntó que sería lo que la causaba. No podía haber sido el beso. No había significado nada, solo habían estado fingiendo.

-Me aseguraré que Arabella recupere el anillo cuando todo se haya acabado-la voz de Hermione lo regreso al presente-. Y si nos hacen algún regalo de boda, los dejaremos en las cajas y los devolveremos después del divorcio.

Harry se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el cabello, empezando a arrepentirse.-Habría sido más fácil si le hubiera dicho a SueEllen que soy gay.

Hermione se rió- Eso sí que habría dado de que hablar. Sé que estás deseando mandar todo al diablo, pero no lo hagas, por favor- le puso una mano en el brazo y lo miro con ojos grandes y luminosos-. He tenido citas con prácticamente todos los hombre solteros de la ciudad, y no he congeniado con ninguno de ellos. Harry, dame un bebé y no te pediré otra cosa mientras vivamos.

Él quería romper el trato, pero no podía olvidar la ayuda que Hermione siempre le había prestado. Tras su ruptura con Cho no le había hecho preguntas, ni se había entrometido, pero siempre había estado allí para recoger los pedazos y ayudarlo a ser fuerte de nuevo.

Nunca había sido capaz, después de eso, de decirle a Hermione que no, y esa vez no era diferente.

-Recogerás mis calcetines sucios mientras dure nuestro matrimonio.

Ella sonrió- Trato hecho- y se paró de puntillas y lo abrazó- ¿Somos amigos de nuevo?- le susurro al oído.

Harry sintió un escalofrío al sentir el aliento de Hermione en su oído- Amigos- dijo él, deshaciendo el abrazo e inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla.

-¿Y que se supone que haré con esto?- preguntó abriendo la mano y mostrándole la camioneta- ya estoy muy grande para jugar a los carritos.

La chica se rió-. La única diferencia entre los niños y los hombres adultos es que los juguetes de los adultos son más caros- sonrió y sacó su varita- ¡Portus! La camioneta brillo en respuesta al hechizo- en 5 segundos estarás en casa Harry…¿Me llamarás?

-En cuanto despierte, lo prometo. Comenzó a sentir la familiar sensación de ser tirado desde el ombligo y se sintió aliviado. La tensión había desaparecido y volvían a ser los de antes. Ella tenía razón; podían llevar a cabo el plan y nada cambiaría entre ellos.

-----------------------------------------------

¡¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque, aunque yo generé la idea, dejo que la inspiración me guíe y este ha sido el resultado (Upss…un verso y sin esfuerzo)

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y gracias también por su amable comentario, en especial a: **Karly, Pipu-Raddcliffe, Potter5, Hermgiuly, Orkin, Mariana8, Olga, ChantyGranger, Lady Amatista, Aiosami, Paola Potter, Yugo, Jane Potter, Pannany11, Jenny Anderson, FranGilraen, Mara, Anset, Rosario, TheHard, Elen-Grantter y Damis Black.**

Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestía de leer, aunque no dejen review…pero ¡¡anímense! Me harán muy feliz.

Por cierto, Karly pidió Spoilers…así que….una probadita:

**-Quiero pedirte una disculpa- dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos- ayer lo que menos necesitabas era a alguien que te regañara…la verdad, Herms, es que al verte herida yo…**

**-Lo sé Harry- susurro la chica, sonriendo levemente, poniendo una de sus manos en la pierna de su amigo, intentando confortarlo-. Lo mismo sentía yo al verte en la enfermería de Hogwarts cada año…y jamás entre gritando, exigiendo verte…Madame Pomfrey me hubiera petrificado o algo así- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver sonrojarse levemente a su amigo**

---------

**-¿Me pueden decir que es todo eso que se van a casar?- preguntó Ron, furioso, entrando a casa de Harry- ¿Y por que diablos no me lo dijeron?...y lo que es peor…Cenaron salmón y no me invitaron**

Espero que sean suficientes spoilers….

Anímense a dejarme muchos reviews…

Cuídense

Ady


	5. Cap 4 Preparativos Nupciales

**Capítulo 4. Preparativos nupciales.**

Hermione sabía desde que estaba en séptimo curso de Hogwarts que Harry tenía fama de besar muy bien. Una vez, en una fiesta "solo para chicas" habían hecho una votación y Harry se había ganado el honor de ser el chico que mejor besaba.

Ella no había podido votar porque nunca había besado a Harry…al menos no de la manera de la que hablaban las chicas, pero ahora si podía hacerlo, y definitivamente votaba por Harry como el hombre que mejor la había besado en su vida. Había sentido sus labios suaves y firmes, y de ellos había emanado una calidez que le había recorrido el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Era otro magnífico día soleado de primavera, que prometía la llegada inminente del verano…y, para desgracia suya estaba en San Mungo. Suspiro pensando en la semana que tenía por delante y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El viernes era el último día de clases y el sábado se casaría con Harry…si se encontraba de una pieza.

A pesar de la caída de Voldemort y la detención de la mayoría de sus seguidores, aún seguían teniendo problemas con algunos que no habían logrado capturar, encabezados por Lucius Malfoy y apoyados por jóvenes tontos que se les unían con la esperanza de controlar el mundo mágico. Precisamente, el día anterior había habido un ataque en Hogsmeade, muy cerca de Hogwarts…demasiado cerca para el gusto de la auror, quien había intervenido, al igual que Harry, para defender a los alumnos. Todo estaba perfectamente controlado, era una auror experta y pertenecía a uno de los mejores equipos, pero su amigo Draco se había distraído un momento, al ayudar a Harry, y sin pensarlo, se había lanzado entre el prometido de Ginny y el ataque de Nott… lo que había dado como resultado que estuviera en San mungo con un brazo y un tobillo roto, por la caída, además de algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo, producto del hechizo que, afortunadamente, no le había dado de lleno.

Para su mayor tranquilidad y la de Ginny, Draco estaba bien…bueno, con algunos golpes, por la caída y ella ya estaba fuera de peligro, aunque aún tenía ligeras quemaduras.

Harry había llegado a San Mungo inmediatamente después que la chica, hecho una furia, culpando a Draco de lo ocurrido a Hermione y exigiendo ser él quien atendiera a la chica, a lo que nadie le puso un pero, sabiendo perfectamente, en especial Ginny, que estaba preocupado y que eso lo hacia tener un temperamento bastante volátil.

Había regañado a Hermione mientras la atendía, y después de asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control, se había retirado a Hogsmeade, donde había más personas heridas que lo necesitaban.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y voltear, para ver entrar a Harry, inmaculadamente vestido, aunque con expresión cansada, y con una caja misteriosa.

-Hola- dijo él, acercándose hasta la cama y dejando la caja en el suelo.

-Hola- contestó ella-. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró profundamente-. Así te verías tú si hubieras atendido heridos toda la noche en San Mungo y Hogsmeade.

Hermione se incorporó mientras Harry le acomodaba las almohadas para que estuviera más cómoda-¿Tienes heridos en tu hospital?- preguntó.

-Aproximadamente 15- contesto el medimago, sentándose en la cama- aunque en si nada grave.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No!- exclamo el chico- bueno, si…pero….-.Harry quedó en silencio, viendo las manos de su amiga-. Quiero pedirte una disculpa- comenzó, mirándola a los ojos-. Ayer lo que menos necesitabas era a alguien que te regañara…La verdad, Herms, es que al verte herida yo…

-Lo sé Harry- susurro la chica, sonriendo levemente, poniendo una de sus manos en la pierna de su amigo, intentando confortarlo-. Lo mismo sentía yo al verte en la enfermería de Hogwarts cada año…solo que mi preocupación era mayor, porque yo sí que no podía hacer nada…y jamás entre gritando, exigiendo verte…Madame Pomfrey me hubiera petrificado o algo así- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver sonrojarse levemente a su amigo.

-Yo lo sé…y traigo una ofrenda de paz para ti- añadió, poniendo la misteriosa caja sobre las piernas de la chica.

Mientras Hermione abría la caja lentamente, fue conciente de la preocupación que siempre le había causado a su amiga…y nunca le reprocho nada, al contrario, casi siempre lo primero que veía era una gran sonrisa de alivio en su bonito rostro…"Ron no es el único que tiene la sensibilidad de una cucharilla"- se reprocho mentalmente.

-¡Oh, Harry, es hermoso!- dijo Hermione mientras sacaba de la caja un pequeño gatito, de color negro y ojos verdes. El gatito se apretó contra la chica, buscando su calor y el sonido reconfortante de sus latidos. En ese momento la auror se enamoró perdidamente de él (N/A me refiero a que se enamoro del gatito…esperen un poco más, ya les llegara su momento)

Harry sonrió- Sé que te gustan mucho los gatos y después de la muerte de Crookshanks, no querías encariñarte con otro, pero lo vi en la tienda de mascotas de Hogsmeade y no pude evitar pensar en ti.

-Gracias- sonrió la chica, mirando al gatito, embelesada.

-Conozco esa mirada. Los cachorros siempre consiguen que las mujeres tengan esa mirada boba y atontada.

-Estás celoso, porque nadie te mira con esa mirada boba y atontada- contesto ella, mientras miraba al inquieto gatito explorar la cama.

-Debo irme…me llevare al pequeño a la casa- dijo tomando al gatito, para desencanto de Hermione y metiéndolo de nuevo en la caja-. Debo atender a otros pacientes…dejé ordenes para que te den hoy de alta, en cuando venga Ginny y revise las quemaduras…Nada de actividad intensa, necesitas mucho reposo y tomar muchos líquidos- añadió en tono profesional.

-Si, Doctor Potter- sonrió Hermione- pero no me contestaste sobre si necesitabas ayuda…No soy enfermera calificada, ni mucho menos, pero como auror tuve una instrucción básica en primeros auxilios.

-Tú necesitas descansar- protestó Harry- La enfermera Cassidy esta ayudándome, pero puede que contrate a Susie Sinclair para que me ayude unas horas.

-Pero, según recuerdo, ella también es una aspirante a Miss Hechicera- dijo Hermione-. Seguramente pensará que será maravilloso trabajar para el juez.

Harry gruñó- Eso es horrible.

-Supongo que mamá y papá vendrán por mí.

-Con Remus, para que puedan pasar- afirmo Harry.

-Bueno, recogeré algunas cosas de mi apartamento y me iré directamente a tu casa.

Él la miró sorprendido- ¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro. Soy tu futura mujer, ¿no es mi deber ayudar a mi futuro marido?- lo dijo en broma, pero no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-Eso es. Como mi futura mujer, se supone que tienes que ayudarme en mi trabajo, hacerme la comida y recoger mis calcetines sucios.

Ella rió- Ya te lo dije, lo de recoger calcetines no entra en el trato…-Hermione se interrumpió al verse atrapada en un abrazo de oso.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así Herms- susurro el ojiverde- y si el hurón vuelve a distraerse…deja que le partan la ma…

-¡Harry!- exclamo Hermione, rompiendo el abrazo.

-…ceta, no me dejaste terminar- sonrió pícaro.

-Sabes que jamás podría hacer algo así…sería incapaz de no ayudarle si me necesita.

-Lo sé, linda, yo mejor que nadie- sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la frente- pero no me gusta que te pongas en riesgo.

-¿Por qué se me hacen familiares esas palabras?- sonrió la chica.

-Tal vez porque tuviste un amigo muy dado a meterse en problemas al que le decías lo mismo- Se puso de pie- Debo irme o Mellie me matará por dejarla sola con los pacientes…Cuídate, cariño, te veo en casa- añadió, con una sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla, antes de salir.

---------------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione llegó a Hogsmeade, a casa de Harry, era cerca de medio día. Sabiendo que la clínica estaba en el granero, se dirigió hacia allá.

En realidad "granero" era una palabra demasiado simple para describir el pequeño hospital que Harry había creado dentro. Con hechizos de clima, se mantenía caliente y acogedor en invierno y fresco en verano. Contaba con una sala de reconocimiento, una sala de espera, y un área de camas para los pacientes que debía quedarse y todas las instalaciones que lo hacían sumamente funcional.

Entró a través de la pequeña sala de espera hasta el escritorio donde Melanie Cassidy, una mujer de 50 años ordenaba unos expedientes.

-¡Hola Mellie!- la saludo con una sonrisa- ¿Está Harry disponible?

-¡Por Dios, niña, deberías estar descansando!- exclamo la buena mujer- lo que te pasó no fue un paseo por Londres- sonrió- en cuanto a que si el Doctor Potter está disponible…bueno, eso quisieran todas las solteras, suertuda-Hermione sonrió, un poco apenada.- Ya es hora de que hagas de él un hombre honesto, y nadie mejor que tú.

-Puedo hacer de él un hombre casado, pero no estoy segura de poder convertirlo en un hombre honesto- dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Mellie rió- ¡Esa es mi niña! ¿Te gustaría ver trabajando a Harry?- Hermione asintió- entonces sígueme, linda.

Hermione siguió a Mellie al área donde tenían a los pacientes. Era un área bastante amplia, alegre y luminosa, para que los pacientes se sintieran mejor…a decir verdad, le recordaba mucho a la enfermería de Hogwarts, tal vez era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que casi era como un segundo hogar para Harry. Melanie le indicó que se sentara en un rincón, para que el medimago no la viera.

No pudo evitar admirar la suavidad con que Harry trataba a sus pacientes. Les hablaba con voz suave y tranquilizadora, principalmente a los niños y ancianos, mientras los examinaba, les hacia bromas para que se relajaran.

Se preguntó si usaría el mismo tono de voz con ella, y la misma suavidad durante los preliminares al sexo, y la idea le provocó un estremecimiento. Después se preguntó si tendrían preliminares, al fin y al cabo, no eran necesarios para hacer un bebé.

Al fin llegó con el último paciente, que después de un extenso examen fue dado de alta.

-Bien Doctor Potter, la mayoría de los pacientes han sido dados de alta- dijo Melanie, mientras caminaban hasta donde estaba Hermione, Harry no la había visto, por ir revisando un expediente-. Y también ha sido dado de alta un paciente muy especial.

Harry se detuvo cuando Mellie se detuvo, fue entonces que la vio.

Se veía maravillosamente bien, con esos vaqueros y la blusa verde, que resaltaba de una forma bella el color de sus ojos. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una trenza, que descansaba en su hombro.

Su expresión era cansada, no era para menos, había pasado por mucho, pero una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Sintió que él también sonreía…¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que la sonrisa de Hermione era mejor que un hechizo tranquilizante? No importaba como se sintiera…o si el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos…si ella sonreía, todo volvía a la normalidad, todo tenía sentido-. Herms- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo, y pudo ver su semblante cansado. La noche anterior había estado asustada hasta que llego Harry y a pesar de que la había regañado, se había sentido segura, ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que la presencia de Harry la hacia sentirse segura…aún cuando le propusiera locuras? No importaba que tan peligrosa fuera la aventura en la que se hubieran metido, ella siempre lo seguía…y ahora sabía él porque…siempre sabía que pasara lo que pasara, Harry siempre la protegería.

-Aquí estoy reportándome, señor- bromeo la chica con un saludo militar.

-¡Que bueno!- exclamo Melanie- porque necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, podrías empezar ayudando a los pacientes a vestirse y ordenando la cama, además de ayudarme a estar segura de que saben el tratamiento que deben seguir.

-Le ayudaré a Mellie, si no te importa- sonrió.

Harry negó con la cabeza y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de la chica- Gracias Herms, pero no te sobrepases, acabas de dejar San Mungo y…

-Ya, ya, tortolito, yo la cuidaré-dijo Mellie, llevándose a Hermione y dejando a Harry sonrojado.

-------------------------------------------

La casa de Harry, de color blanco, estaba rodeada de robles antiguos que contribuían a refrescar el porche en verano. El porche pedía a gritos un columpio, pero Harry siempre había rechazado la idea, diciendo que los columpios eran para parejas que llevaban mucho tiempo casadas, no para un soltero.

Ya había atardecido cuando por fin dejaron el hospital y regresaron a casa. Ambos estaban cansados y hambrientos, pero habían dejado a los pacientes lo más cómodos posibles. Melanie Cassidy había insistido en que se quedaría a vigilar a los pacientes, junto con Marybeth, su hermana gemela, que también era enfermera y trabajaba para Harry.

Hermione quería regresar a Hogwarts, pero Harry le había prometido un rico baño caliente y una cena antes de que se marchara.

-¿Sabes, he estado pensando- dijo ella.

-Guau, levanten banderas, lancen fuegos artificiales, esto hay que celebrarlo- bromeó, y se rió cuando ella intentó golpearlo en el brazo.

-Hablo en serio, aunque diste de alta a varios pacientes, tendrás que venir a revisión y aún tienes cuatro pacientes en el hospital, eso significa que tendrás mucho trabajo.

-¿Y en que has pensado?

-En que no será necesario que contrates a alguien. Solo me queda esta semana de clase, y después puedo estar aquí todo el día. Durante esta semana podría venir a una hora o algo así por las mañanas y después del colegio.

-Puede funcionar- contestó mientras abría la puerta de la casa-. ¿Estás segura de que no te importa ayudarme?

-Tengo que cuidar de mi bebé- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el salón, que apenas estaba decorado.

-Gracias, me gusta que cuiden de mi…aunque lo de bebé es un poco excesivo- sonrió el medimago.

-No estaba hablando de ti, sino de Tizne…es muy pequeños para tenerlo en Hogwarts, sobre todo porque tendría que estar encerrado.

Harry suspiró-Supongo que querrás que se quede conmigo.

La chica se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde estaba él, dando saltitos y puso cara de niña buena-¿De verdad Harry? ¿No te importaría?

Harry le sonrió- Claro que no, sé lo mucho que te agrada Tizne y lo pequeño que es, necesita supervisión.

-Es verdad…y creo que me quiere un poquito- emocionada, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Harry puso una mano automáticamente en su espalda, y el contacto la hizo sentir extrañamente emocionada. Se separó de él, rápidamente, desconcertada por su reacción.

-Pido ser la primera en bañarme- dijo, sacando una pequeña cajita de su pantalón, y deshaciendo el hechizo para que volviera a su tamaño normal. Abrió la caja y sacó otra cajita donde decía "ropa"

-Siempre sospeche que usabas ropa de muñeca Herms…y esto me lo confirma- sonrió, al ver la cajita

-Eres un tonto, Harry- dijo la chica, un poco sonrojada, mientras volvía la caja a su tamaño normal sacando una muda de ropa…unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

-Bien, mientras te bañas, me ocuparé de la cena.

-Nada de trampas, Doctor Potter…sin magia y sin microondas- advirtió la castaña, sonriendo mientras subía a ducharse.

Momentos después, bajo el chorro del agua caliente, Hermione intentó quitarle importancia a la reacción que acababa de tener. Supuso que era normal, ya que lo veía de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo, siete días después estarían casados. También era normal que comenzara a darse cuenta de cosas que antes no había visto, como que sus manos tenían una bonita forma y dedos fuertes, o como que su mejilla había estado cálida y ligeramente áspera cuando lo había besado.

Terminó de ducharse, se secó y se vistió rápidamente. Después regresó al salón, donde encontró a Harry sentado en el sofá y bebiendo una cerveza fría. Un delicioso aroma inundaba la habitación.

-¡Huele muy bien!- exclamó la chica, sentándose a su lado- ¿Qué cenaremos?

-Me pareció adecuado consentirte-dijo Harry- así que prepare espagueti primavera y salmón horneado a las hierbas, y como postre tenemos el famoso pastel de cereza de la Sra. Caldwell.

-¿Por qué te hizo un pastel?

Harry le pasó su cerveza, ella tomó dos sorbos y se la devolvió. Hermione nunca se bebía una cerveza entera, y mucho tiempo atrás habían adoptado la costumbre de que ella bebiera de la de Harry.

-Me gustaría creer que lo ha hecho por que soy un buen tipo, pero cuando lo dejó, mencionó que su nieta, Kathy Lynn, es una de las aspirantes- se levantó y se terminó la cerveza-. El salmón aún está en el horno, por favor, cuando suene la alarma, sácalo, mientras voy a bañarme.

Ella lo observó mientras se alejaba, paseando la mirada por su espalda amplia y por su cintura y cadera delgadas. Volvió a sentir una oleada de calor, apartó la mirada y se fue a la cocina para poner la mesa.

Le encantaba la casa de Harry por fuera, pero por dentro era la vivienda típica de un soltero. Aunque la ventana de la cocina tenía cortinas de color amarillo brillante, que ella le había sugerido, no había mantel en la mesa ni ningún centro de mesa o adorno que aportara algo de color. En la alacena blanca solo había un microondas de color negro y una lata de café que Harry había olvidado guardar.

Al empacar algunas de sus cosas ese día, consciente de la falta de calidez en la casa de su amigo, había añadido algunos objetos para adornar la casa. Si iba a vivir en ella un mes o dos, quería sentirse cómoda.

Mientras ponía la mesa, intentó no pensar en las extrañas sensaciones que Harry le había provocado desde que accedió a casarse con ella. La hacian sentirse incómoda.

Cuando hubieran hecho el amor, toda esa incomodidad desaparecía, pensó. No era Harry quien la ponía tan tensa, ni pensar en hacer el amor con él. Lo que la ponía nerviosa era pensar en hacer el amor con cualquier persona.

Durante todos los años que Harry había sido su amigo, Hermione sólo le había ocultado un pequeño secreto…que aún era virgen. Sabía que él creía que había hecho el amor con Draco Malfoy, al fin y al cabo la relación había sido bastante seria y estable. Aunque nunca le había mentido directamente, tampoco había hecho nada para que él pensara otra cosa.

Pero le parecía adecuado que al final le fuera a ofrecer su virginidad al hombre en quien más habría confiado.

El timbre del horno sonó, devolviéndola a la realidad. Tomó los guantes y sacó el salmón del horno. Acababa de poner el espagueti en la mesa cuando apareció Harry, con unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta blanca ajustada.

-Muy oportuno- dijo ella.

-Bien. Muero de hambre-Se sentó frente a ella en la mesa, y cada uno se sirvió una porción de espagueti y salmón.

Cada uno comió dos porciones sin hablar, y cuando Harry se sirvió por tercera vez, ella apartó su plato y se reclinó en la silla.

-Supongo que debo avisarte que cuando salí de casa esta mañana, mi madre estaba hablando con Arabella, y no creo que estuvieran intercambiado recetas de cocina.

Harry sonrió levemente-Si, Arabella me envió una lechuza urgente para preguntarme si sabía que flores querrías para la ceremonia.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Primero, le recordé que queríamos una ceremonia sencilla, y después le dije que margaritas, ¿Pensabas que no sabia cuál es tu flor favorita?- le dijo sonriendo

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo la camaradería que siempre había existido entre ellos-. No estaba segura de que lo recordaras- se inclinó hacia delante y tomo un trozo de pan de ajo-. Sé que, a veces, tengo la manía de irme por las remas, y no sé si me sigues o no.

-Perdona, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?- Harry se rió, mientras ella amenazaba con arrojarle el pan de ajo- Al menos tenemos una excusa para no tener una luna de miel tradicional.

-Los pacientes.

Él asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Estas segura de que no te importa trabajar conmigo para cuidarlos?

-En absoluto. ¿Has terminado, o vas a servirte más?

-No, estoy satisfecho

Ella se levantó, y puso la porción que había sobrado sobre la encimera, donde la cubrió con kleen pack y después la metió al refrigerador. Cuando se giró para mirarlo de nuevo, la expresión de Harry era sombría y pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, sabiendo que estaba pensando algo.

-No le gustaba vivir en Hogsmeade.

-¿A quién? ¿A Cho?- Hermione volvió a sentarse frente a él, sorprendida de que hubiera sacado el tema. Casi nunca hablaban de ella.

-¿Y porqué vino a vivir contigo si no le gusta Hogsmeade?

Harry se reclinó en su silla y se rascó la barbilla. Sus intensos ojos verdes eran inescrutables.

-Pensó que podría convencerme de mudarnos a Londres, donde, según ella, tendría más pacientes y viviríamos como reyes.

-¿No se dio cuenta de que vives como un rey en Hogsmeade? Quiero decir, eres respetado y además tienes tu propio estanque.

Harry se rió y alargo un brazo para tomarle la mano-. A veces me pregunto que haría sin ti, Herms- durante un momento, sus palabras la hicieron estremecer-. Eres la mejor amiga que un hombre podría tener.

Ella le apretó la mano y después la soltó y se levantó- Claro que lo soy- dijo con brío-. Y ahora esta amiga se va a ir a casa- él se levanto y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta-. Estaré aquí mañana temprano. Traeré algunas cosas más de Hogwarts y te ayudaré con los pacientes- le dijo mientras la conducía a la puerta.

-Tendré el café preparado- se inclinó y la besó en la frente-. Buenas noches, Herms.

-Buenas noches Harry.

El medimago abrió la puerta para encontrarse con….

-¡Ron!- exclamaron ambos, sorprendidos.

-¿Me pueden decir que es todo eso que se van a casar?- preguntó Ron, furioso, entrando a casa de Harry- ¿Y por que diablos no me lo dijeron?...y lo que es peor…Cenaron salmón y no me invitaron.

-Gracias Ron, a nosotros también nos da gusto verte, ¿Cómo te fue en tu luna de miel?- dijo la chica por lo bajo, haciendo sonreír a Harry y haciendo fruncir el ceño al pelirrojo.

Después de calmar a su amigo, le contaron que lo habían decidido de improviso….y que después de conocerse por tanto tiempo, se habían dado cuenta que se querían de una forma especial y que les parecía adecuado casarse.

Ron los miró a ambos, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- Chicos, uno no se casa por que es lo más adecuado, sino por amor…aunque yo sé que no debo preocuparme por eso, aunque no estén de empalagosos uno sobre otro, sabemos que se aman, siempre lo hemos sabido…..y espero que por lo menos me dejes ser tu padrino Harry.

-Nunca hubiera pensado en nadie mejor que tú, amigo.

Mientras los dos amigos hablaban animadamente, Hermione pensó en lo que Harry había dicho. Se preguntaba que haría sin ella en su vida. Durante un momento Hermione deseó que hubiera estado hablando de ella como mujer, no como amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si la locura de Miss Hechicera no la había afectado también a ella.

--------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Antes que nada, una gran disculpa por no contestar adecuadamente a sus amables reviews, pero ahora si el tiempo no me ayudo demasiado…pero prometo responder como se debe en el próximo capítulo, no lo dejaré pasar, puesto que es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento de que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y me animen con sus comentarios…

Como pueden ver, las cosas han empezado a complicarse un poco…ambos están comenzando a sentir cosas que se supone no deberían sentir…y eso los llevará a hacer locuras, ya lo verán….así que

**SPOILERS:**

**El tío Jack le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda.**

**-Si esto hubiera sido hace cien años, no estaríamos sentados en esta recepción, estaríamos de fiesta aporreando ollas y sartenes frente a tu ventana mientras ustedes consuman el matrimonio….Pero como estamos en el siglo que estamos, supongo que lo han estado haciendo durante años.**

**-¡Tío Jack!- exclamo Hermione**

**-Vamos Hermione, suéltate…flojita y cooperando- contestó su tío antes de alejarse**

**--------------------------------**

**Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y todas su esperanzas se desvanecieron. Harry estaba tirado en la cama, atravesándola en diagonal, y evidentemente estaba profundamente dormido**

¿Qué les ha parecido? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…va estar muy bueno…

Y no olviden de hacer feliz a una niña agobiada por la falta de tiempo y dejen un review.

Besos a todos

Ady


	6. Cap 5 ¡Arriba los novios!

**Capítulo 5. ¡Arriba los novios!**

Estaba delicioso, Luna- dijo Harry, apartando el plato. Sonrió a Ron Weasley, que estaba sentado frente a él-. Ron, eres un tipo con suerte. Además de ser guapa, sabe cocinar.

-Y dentro de poco, volverá a ser una próspera editora-contesto Ron, mirando a la que se había convertido en su esposa tres semanas atrás.

Ronald le había comentado que el padre de Luna había comprado El Profeta, donde la chica sería quien lo dirigiera.

-Eso está bien- Harry miró a Luna-. ¿Cuándo vas a abrir las nuevas oficinas?

-Dentro de una semana- respondió-. Estoy esperando a que me lleguen algunos artículos más y otras cosas que se requieren, antes de abrir oficialmente.

-Todo ha sido muy rápido- dijo Harry

-El antiguo almacén estaba muy bien conservado y contraté a una cuadrilla para que trabajaran más rápido. No tardamos mucho en transformarlo en las nuevas oficinas de El Profeta.

-Serás el nuevo editor en jefe¿no es así?

Luna asintió- Y también haré artículos…así que no tienes que preocuparte más por Rita Skeeter.

Harry sonrió- Te lo agradeceré por siempre.

Luna sonrió y acaricio la mano con gesto amoroso y se levanto- Los dejo para que hablen…mientras acompañaré a Hermione a hacer compras de último momento- Beso a Ron y saló de la casa.

-Muy bien, ahora estamos solos- dijo Ron- y quiero decirte que eso de que se casan porque de pronto lo decidieron no me la creo…así que¿Hermione está embarazada?

-¿Qué es esto Ron, una entrevista exclusiva?- bromeó Harry

-Es en serio…se están casando muy precipitadamente y cuando los novios adelantan la boda solo es por una razón.

-Para tranquilizar tu conciencia de hermano mayor, te diré que Herms no está embarazada…aunque quiere tener hijos cuanto antes.

-Y todo nos lleva a que mañana es el gran día.

-Si- Harry tomó su taza de café con ambas manos.

-Si me lo hubieras avisado con más tiempo, te habría preparado una despedida de soltero.

-Bueno…después de la experiencia de la tuya, creo que no me quedaron ganas- ya era bastante malo que los amigos y familiares les hubiesen organizado una fiesta el día anterior. Tomo un sorbo de café, luchado contra el impulso de sincerarse con Ron y decirle que su matrimonio sería una farsa.

-Herms y yo queríamos una ceremonia sencilla, pero ya vez lo que ocurrió.

La boda sería en el enorme jardín de los Granger, para que todos los familiares y amigos de la familia pudiesen estar presentes.

-Te diré una cosa, Harry. No hay nada como el matrimonio, nada como explorar los secretos de la mujer que amas.

-Herms no tiene ningún secreto para mí. A veces pienso que la conozco mejor que a mi mismo.

Ron se rió- Escucha a tu maestro, pequeño saltamontes-. Harry rió-. Las mujeres están llenas de secretos, y descubrirlos intensifica la intimidad del matrimonio. Y te lo dijo de mi gran experiencia, de donde brota gran sabiduría. Ya, en serio, nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora con Luna.

Harry podía ver la felicidad en el rostro de Ron. Le hacía sonreír con más frecuencia y le daba brillo a sus ojos…por un instante Harry sintió una punzada de envidia.

Apartó ese sentimiento incómodo mientras se levantaba.

-Odio comer y salir corriendo, pero mañana voy a tener un día muy movido- dijo mientras pensaba en la boda.

Ron también se levantó- Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Dale las gracias a Luna por esa comida tan maravillosa- dijo al salir del porche.

-No hay problema. Por cierto, me enteré que te habían nombrado juez de Miss Hechicera.

-Si¿Por qué te retiraste?

Ron se encogió de hombros- La razón principal es que le prometí a Luna que en cuanto regresáramos de la luna de miel empezaríamos a trabajar en las oficinas de El Profeta. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo necesitaría.

Entonces¿Ya viste a SueEllen desnuda?

Harry lo miró sorprendido y Ron se rió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Justo antes de retirarme, SueEllen apareció llevando solo un impermeable.

-El otro día la encontré en mi ducha, dispuesta a frotarme la espalda.

-Pobre chica- Ron movió la cabeza lentamente- Quiere la corona y no se da cuenta de que haciendo eso no la conseguirá. Pero tiene una bonita figura¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa- No me fije.

-Claro- contestó Ron mientras Harry se metía en la camioneta-. Te veré mañana por la tarde en la recepción.

Mañana por la tarde en la recepción. Las palabras de Ron resonaron en su cabeza de camino a casa. Más de una vez había tenido que obligarse a no llamar a Hermione y cancelarlo todo.

Había reaccionado de forma exagerada a todo el asunto del concurso, se había sentido vulnerable al ver a SueEllen desnuda y se había visto atrapado en el plan de Hermione. Aunque seguía queriendo llamar y echarse atrás no lo iba a hacer. No iba a fallarle a su amiga.

Las cosas se les habían ido de las manos. En las últimas semanas Arabella, la Sra. Weasley, la mamá de Hermione y Ron, alegando que sería el padrino, se habían convertido en unos tornados que hacían desaparecer cualquier obstáculo que entorpeciera el día de la boda.

Habían encargado las flores, encontrado una empresa encargada de banquetes, arreglado el jardín de los Granger, puesto carpas y contratado una orquesta. Él llevaría un esmoquin negro, y durante los últimos tres días no habían parado de llegar regalos a la casa.

Tenía la sensación de que nada podría detener las cosas.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que Ron se había equivocado al decir que parte del matrimonio consistía en descubrir los secretos del otro. Herms, con sus brillantes ojos ámbar y su cara salpicada de pecas era como un libro abierto para él. Sabía lo que degustaba comer y como se le enrojecía la nariz cuando lloraba. Sabía que en cuestión de política tenía tendencias de derecha, que se había arreglado los dientes con magia y que en la infancia la llamaban Hermione la delgaducha.

Él tampoco tenía ningún secreto con Herms y no había mentido a Ron al decirle que la conocía mejor que a sí mismo. No, no habría ninguna sorpresa con Hermione. Con un poco de suerte, se quedaría embarazada pronto, podrían separarse tranquilamente y tener un divorcio sin complicaciones.

Pero¿Y el bebé, susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Era la primera vez que pensaba en las consecuencias de su trato con Hermione. La principal consecuencia sería una pequeña vida humana…el bebé de Harry.

Harry nunca había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de tener hijos. Cuando Cho vivió con él, le había dejado claro que no estaba particularmente interesada en tener una familia.

Estacionó el vehiculo frente a la casa y se dirigió a la oficina para ver los expedientes de sus pacientes.

Lo único que esperaba era que su breve matrimonio con Herms fuera tan sencillo como parecía que iba a ser cuando decidieron llevar a cabo el plan.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba frente al espejo de su antigua habitación, observando el reflejo de una novia. Llevaba toda la semana diciéndole a su madre que no quería un vestido de novia, que su traje color beige sería suficiente, pero Jane Granger no estaba dispuesta a que su hija se casara con un traje viejo.

El vestido que finalmente habían elegido era blanco, sencillo, pero tradicional. Era de seda, tenía pequeños botones en la parte frontal y le quedaba como si fuera una segunda piel, realzándole el pecho y la cintura fina.

Llevaba el pelo trenzado, recogido alrededor de la cabeza y adornado con margaritas.

-Estas guapísima- dijo su madre, y se dio vuelta para mirarla de frete.

Hermione arrugó la nariz haciendo una mueca-.Todo lo guapa que puede estar una mujer con la cara llena de pecas y el pelo con el color más común del mundo.

-Tonterías- dijo Jane-. Estás preciosa- abrazó a Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Me siento tan feliz, querida. Sé que Harry y tú van a ser muy felices juntos. Hermione se sintió culpable al devolverle el abrazo a su madre. Juró que cuando toda la farsa hubiera acabado, no volvería a hacer nunca nada parecido. Su madre la perdonaría por haber roto su matrimonio si le daba un nieto.

-Voy a ver si todo está listo. Ahora vuelvo, cariño- su madre salió de la habitación y Hermione se giró para mirarse al espejo.

No había nada que Jane Granger quisiera más que un nieto. Y por fin iba a ocurrir. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en la noche que le esperaba. Se apartó del espejo y se acercó a la ventada, desde donde vio que la luz del día se estaba desvaneciendo.

En unos minutos, Harry y ella estarían casados y por la noche, después de la recepción, irían a su casa y ella se metería en su cama. Tendrían sexo y con un poco de suerte harían un bebé.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío y justo en ese momento su madre abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que la chica sabía que derramaría durante la ceremonia, y dijo simplemente:

-Es la hora.

Hermione recogió el ramo de flores y respiró profundamente. De repente se sintió muy nerviosa y no supo porqué. Era Harry, su amigo de toda la vida, con quien se había subido por primera vez en una montaña rusa. Se trataba de su mejor amigo. Hermione empezó a relajarse. Era el viejo Harry, y todo iba a salir bien.

Hermione salió de la casa al jardín, a la entrada de una carpa e inmediatamente oyó el órgano tocando la marcha nupcial. El grupo que se había reunido en esa parte era pequeño, porque tanto Harry como ella habían insistido en que solo las personas más cercanas los acompañaran, aunque Hermione sospechaba que en la recepción aparecería todo el mundo.

Su padre la esperaba, y le puso un brazo sobre el suyo con una sonrisa.

-Estás maravillosa, hija- dijo suavemente.

-Gracias papá- le apretó el brazo ligeramente y los dos comenzaron a andar hacia el centro de la carpa.

El pulso se le aceleró y empezó a sentir una sensación sofocante. Entonces vio a Harry. Estaba con Dumbledore y Ron y se veía muy atractivo con el esmoquin negro. La corbata estaba ligeramente torcida y tenía una mirada de pánico. Perro en ese momento la vio y abrió ligeramente los ojos, como si se hubiera sorprendido. Hermione luchó contra el impulso de reír. No podía creer que estuvieran haciendo eso, y sabía que él estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando su padre le dio su mano a Harry, ella le hizo un guiño, Harry sonrió ligeramente y le devolvió el gesto. Al volverse, Albus Dumbledore les sonrió y comenzó la ceremonia.

El beso que selló su unión fue un ligero y dulce roce de labios.

Los invitados se retiraron a la parte de atrás del jardín, donde sería la recepción, mientras los novios se hacían las tradicionales fotos, tanto muggles como mágicas. Al terminar, con una sonrisa pícara, los dejaron a solas.

-No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho- dijo él, sentándose en una de las sillas dispuestas en la carpa donde se realizó la boda. Se aflojó un poco la corbata, como si sintiera que lo estaban estrangulando-. Por cierto, no estás mal con vestido de novia.

-Gracias. Tú tampoco estás horroroso con el esmoquin.

Él sonrió, mientras su esposa se sentaba a un lado.

-Bueno, lo hicimos- repitió el medimago.

-Solo hemos hecho la mitad- contesto Hermione, y para su sorpresa, sintió que se ruborizaba-. Te he salvado de las garras de las mujeres solteras de Hogsmeade. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es cumplir tu parte del trato.

-¿Quieres que lo haga aquí¿Ahora? Lo intentaré, pero creo que no estaremos muy cómodos en el pasto…sin contar con el hecho de que alguien puede vernos.

Aunque estaba bromeado, Hermione pudo ver que estaba un poco tenso. ¿O acaso eran sus propios nervios al pensar en la noche que les esperaba?

-Antes de que te precipites, creo que deberíamos entrar y disfrutar de la recepción que Arabella, Ron y mi madre han preparado para nosotros.

-Tienes razón- se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Hermione.

Todo era como un juego, se recordó la chica mientras entraba con Harry a la enorme carpa donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción. Él seguía tomándola de la mano, rodeándola con sus dedos fuertes y cálidos.

Había una multitud justo en la puerta, que recibió a los recién casados con ovaciones y una lluvia de pétalos de margaritas. Riendo, corrieron hacia la puerta y entraron en la carpa, que Arabella, Jane, Molly y Ron habían convertido en un paraíso de flores, lazos y velas. En medio había una mesa cubierta con un hermoso mantel de encaje y, sobre ella, una tarta nupcial de tres pisos y una fuente de la que brotaba champán.

La orquesta estaba afinando los instrumentos en una esquina, y todas, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por amigos y familiares.

Hermione perdió a Harry cuando la gente comenzó a abrazarla. Paso de unos a otros como si fuera una Quaffle, recibiendo besos y felicitaciones, hasta que las caras empezaron a parecerle borrosas. Vio a Harry de reojo, que estaba recibiendo palmaditas en la espalda y besos en la mejilla. Tenía la misma mirada perdida que ella.

La madre de Hermione los rescató agarrándolos del brazo y los llevó a una mesa adornada con un delicado mantel de encaje, un bello centro de flores y velas solo para dos personas.

-Ustedes se sientan aquí. La orquesta empezará a tocar enseguida y tendrán que abrir el baile.

-Me siento como si me acabara de atacar una manada de hipogrifos furiosos- dijo Harry, alisándose la corbata.

Hermione se rió- Tienes razón- frunció el ceño al ver que se aproximaba una figura conocida con una copa de champán en cada mano- Oh, oh, aquí viene el tío Jack- avisó a Harry.

Jack Granger era uno de los familiares preferidos de Hermione, aunque era un poco excéntrico.

-Beban- dijo, dejando las copas en la mesa-. Llevan varias copas de retraso a los demás.

-Gracias, Jack-dijo Harry y tomó un sorbo del líquido burbujeante.

Jack le dio a Harry una palmada en la espalda-. Si esto hubiera sido hace cien años, no estaríamos en esta recepción, estaríamos de juerga aporreando ollas y sartenes frente a tu ventana mientras ustedes consuman el matrimonio. Pero como estamos en el siglo en el que estamos, supongo que lo han estado haciendo durante años.

-¡Tío Jack!- exclamó Hermione y Harry se rió.

-Vamos Hermione, suéltate…flojita y cooperando- contestó su tío antes de alejarse de su mesa.

Eso fue exactamente lo que Hermione intentó hacer durante toda la fiesta. Abrió el baile con Harry, cortó el pastel con él y brindó. Pero cada vez se sentía más tensa.

Harry, sin embargo, cada vez estaba más cómodo. Hermione había perdido la cuenta de las copas de champán que había bebido su marido, pero el brillo en sus ojos y el leve rubor en sus mejillas le decían que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su límite.

También ella había bebido más de lo normal, pero cada copa parecía despejarla más. Al pensar en meterse en la cama con Harry se despertaban todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo con una extraña energía, y esa sensación empeoraba a cada minuto.

Miró a la pista de baile, donde Harry bailaba con Luna. Se había quitado la chaqueta del esmoquin hacia tiempo y tenía parte de la camisa desabrochada, dejando ver algo de su pecho.

Una vez que había superado las malas experiencias de los bailes a los que había asistido y gracias a las clases que Hermione le había insistido que tomarán, a Harry le encantaba bailar, y lo hacia muy bien; se movía con un ritmo natural que Hermione siempre había envidiado. Su amigo había bailado con prácticamente todas las mujeres de la fiesta, y en la última hora, los invitados habían empezado a despedirse.

Hermione pensaba que el protocolo era que los novios abandonarán la recepción antes que la mayoría de los invitados. Se levantó con la intención de agarrar a su marido y llevárselo a casa.

Su marido. Hermione sentía el anillo que le había regalado Arabella como algo frío y extraño. Había sido así desde el momento en que él se lo puso. Era su marido temporal, pero también su amigo de toda la vida, pensó, y al hacerlo parte de la tensión se desvaneció.

Se quedó al borde de la pista de baile hasta que la orquesta dejo de tocar y se acercó a Harry.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Lo tradicional es que los novios se vayan antes que los invitados.

-¿De verdad?- él le dedicó una sonrisa-. Queremos ser tradicionales¿no?

Le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y empezaron a retirarse despidiéndose de todos y dándoles las gracias por haber acudido.

Hermione notó que Harry caminaba con un paso más que vacilante.

-Creo que será mejor que tú nos transportes- dijo Harry, mientras salían de la fiesta-. Cuando lleguemos a casa, estaré bien, solo me siento un poco atontado.

-Será un placer.

Se dirigieron lentamente hacia la casa de los Granger, para estar lejos de los ojos curiosos, y durante el camino, él se mostró muy hablador, como solía ser cuando bebía demasiado.

-¿Te la pasaste bien? Preguntó Harry-. Yo me la he pasado estupendamente- contesto sin esperar respuesta-. Nunca pensé que casarse pudiera ser tan divertido.

Hermione le sonrió y pasó sus manos por el cuello de su esposo y él, automáticamente la tomó por la cintura…en unos minutos estaban en el jardín que rodeaba la casa de Harry.

-Cho y yo no hicimos una recepción o algo parecido- seguía Harry, sin soltar a su esposa- pero si la hubiéramos tenido, se habría enfadado conmigo por bailar con todo el mundo. Pero tú no estás enfadada¿verdad?

-No, no estoy enfadada- contestó ella, sonriendo-. Sé que te gusta bailar.

-Eso es algo muy bueno entre tú y yo, Herms. Nos entendemos- se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y un beso en la frente-. Eres una campeona, Herms.

Pero no se sentía como una campeona. Al estar frente a la casa de Harry lo único que podía sentir era una masa de nervios. Durante años había soñado con perder su virginidad la noche de su boda, y en sus sueños siempre se entregaba a un hombre que la amaba con una intensidad abrumadora. Pero en lugar de eso había convencido a Harry para que se casara con ella para poder tener un bebé.

Caminaron hasta la entrada y Harry se tambaleó al subir los escalones del porche.

-No querrás que te tome en brazos para atravesar el umbral¿no?

-Lo esperaría y lo exigiría sin fuera un matrimonio de verdad- dijo ella, aunque pensó que habría sido bonito en otras circunstancias.

-Puede que quieras echar un vistazo a la cocina antes de ir al dormitorio- dijo Harry cuando entraron a la casa.

-¿Qué has hecho¿Me has dejado una pila de platos sucios como regalo de bodas?

Harry sonrió, aunque sus ojos no terminaron de enfocarla, y se fue tambaleándose hacia el dormitorio.

Hermione entró a la cocina y se sorprendió al encontrar un parquecito infantil en la entrada. Dentro de él y en una cómoda cama en forma de huella de gato la esperaba Tizne, con un lazo plateado alrededor del cuello, quien maulló al verla.

-Oh, Harry- susurró, mientras se inclinaba y acariciaba al cachorro. Sabía que la pérdida de su gato le había afectado mucho…y sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo, alentándola con sus detalles.

Apretó a Tizne contra su pecho durante un momento. De repente ya no se sintió preocupada por hacer el amor con Harry. Toda la tensión se había ido al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del gato y al pensar en la amabilidad de Harry. No había ninguna razón para pensar que el sexo arruinaría su amistad. Besó a Tizne, lo volvió a dejar en el parquecito y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Se detuvo en la puerta y todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. Harry estaba tirado en la cama, atravesándola en diagonal, y evidentemente estaba profundamente dormido. Tenía la camisa medio desabrochada, como si se hubiera caído en la cama antes de terminar de desnudarse.

Hermione sabía que había bebido más de lo normal, y que estaba ligeramente mareado, pero había subestimado la influencia del alcohol. ¿Y por qué había bebido tanto? Le gustaba tomarse una cerveza por las tardes, pero no solía excederse. Con un suspiro, saco su varita y con un movimiento, cambio a Harry de posición y le puso el pijama, sacó su ropa de dormir de un armario.

Durante la última semana había llevado a casa de Harry la mayoría de sus objetos personales para preparar el matrimonio, que esperaba que, aunque breve, fuera fructífero.

Con la ropa de dormir contra el pecho, salió del dormitorio principal y entró en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Se quitó el vestido de novia y se puso el pijama compuesto de camisola de satén y pantalones cortos. No podía negar que estaba decepcionada.

No había ninguna esperanza de tener un bebé si ella dormía allí y Harry estaba borracho en la habitación de a lado. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue un miedo inquietante que empezó a sentir al meterse en la cama. Se preguntó si tal vez Harry habría bebido tanto porque no podía enfrentarse al hecho de hacer el amor con ella.

------------------------------------

¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy por acá dando lata de nuevo…y agradeciendo todos sus reviews…en cuanto suba este capítulo me iré a contestarles, y por cierto, no crean que no les he escrito, a veces me rebotan los mensajes, en especial ya me paso con el correo de Aiosami y de Mara, pero lo voy a seguir intentando, no se preocupen.

Muchas gracias por dejar review a: **Lilyem, Barby-Chile, Elen-Grantter, Pan-nany11, Pipu-Radcliffe, FranGilraen, ChantyGranger, Yugo, Andasolo, Autista, Osivoli, Karly RAdcliffe, Jane Potter, HerDaniPotterGranger, ClaudiaBlack, Lady Sky, Kry Potter, Mariana 8, Aiosami, Lady Amatista, Paola Potter, Jenny Anderson, Alonso Potter, Capliso, David, DarkTsubasa, K-Wilaevans, Billiwig, Wei-lo, MarcyLB, Alejandra13, ArabellaGPotterBlack, Hikari, Arlet, KoibitoTnshiToTsuki, Alexa Potter, Hcate, Paola, Mara, Hermione151, Ginnycristy, Paulygranger, Maegboriel, Arwy, Dresinef, Kennylink, Damis Black y Annie Riddle.**

Ahora, pasando a cosas no muy agradables, Jane Potter me comentó que alguien en Harry Latino había plagiado mi historia de "Una Hechicera Diferente" y lo peor de todo es que dice que yo le plagie la historia. Ya antes había tenido el mismo problema en la misma página, afortunadamente el autor quito el fic…si me enfada mucho que pasen este tipo de cosas, sobre todo porque, por esa situación, varios autores han dejado de escribir, así que lo único que yo tengo que decir a esto es que, si bien me molesta mucho, no voy a dejar de escribir…No puedo convencer a los que se roban las historias de que no lo hagan, pero yo tengo mi conciencia limpia, y eso es lo que me importa, además de que antes de empezar mis proyectos, comento las ideas con mis amigos, como Blanca o Hikari…así que si alguien me reclama, siempre tengo argumentos con que defenderme nn

Por otro lado, me temo que el capítulo de la próxima semana se tardará un poco, ha sido el que más trabajo me ha costado escribir…ya está medio terminado, el problema es el tiempo, porque me han aceptado la tesis, y ahora me la he pasado persiguiendo sinodales y haciendo correcciones, por ello estaré actualizando el Miércoles en lugar del lunes, lo prometo, sin falta…y antes de dejarlos para no agobiarlos con tanto rollo, les dejo los Spoilers:

**Antes de abrir los ojos, Harry upo que tenía una horrible resaca. La cabeza le dolia con una intensidad tal que le recordó los buenos tiempos de Voldemort (…) Nunca la había visto tan…increíble. Su pelo dorado había brillado con un resplandor impresionante, y el vestido había revelado curvas que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existieran. Y por la noche ella esperaba no sólo que le hiciera el amor, sino que la dejara embarazada.**

**¿Y si no podía? Aunque nunca antes había pensado en eso¿qué pasaría si no podía dejarla embarazada¿Y si a Herms no le gustaba como hacía el amor¿Debería abrazarla y acariciarla o eso la ofendería?**

**Una preocupación había seguido a la otra y había empezado a beber para no pensar en ello. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado a la casa.**

**--------------------------**

**-Herms…sobre lo de anoche…Lo siento, no se que fue lo que me entró.**

**Ella sonrió- Yo si sé…Lo que te entró fue en par de botellas de Champán.**

**Sonrió avergonzado, pero se puso serio al ver una punzada de dolor en los ojos de Hermione.**

----------------------------------

¿Qué les parece? Se pondrá un poco denso el asunto…pero antes de que me lancen tomates…lean el capítulo, espero que les guste…y déjenme un Review y háganme feliz.

Un abrazo a todos

Ady

Por cierto, a **Sodomizes with severus**, Siempre he pensado que todas las críticas son buenas…pero si, con todo respeto, quieres insultarme porque no te gusta como escribo….de menos aprende a escribir bien en español, o escríbemelo en inglés y deja tu dirección de correo…tal vez me anime a escribirte y decirte algunas cositas.


	7. Cap 6 Siempre hay una primera vez

**Capítulo 6. Siempre hay una primera vez.**

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_El siguiente capítulo contiene Lemmon…así que si no te gusta este género o eres demasiado pequeño o cualquier otra cosa, no lo lean…Y como dicen en mi País…Sobre aviso no hay engaño y el que avisa no es traidor. _

_Que lo disfruten._

---------------------------------------------------------

Antes de abrir los ojos, Harry supo que tenía una terrible resaca. La cabeza le dolía con una intensidad tal, que le recordó los buenos tiempos de Voldemort, tenía la boca seca y con un sabor asqueroso. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan mal.

Se quedó en la cama durante un buen rato con los ojos cerrados y pensó en la noche anterior. Nunca la había visto tan…increíble. Su pelo dorado había brillado con un resplandor impresionante, y el vestido había revelado curvas que ni él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existieran. Y por la noche ella esperaba no sólo que le hiciera el amor, sino que la dejara embarazada.

¿Y si no podía? Aunque nunca antes había pensado en eso, ¿qué pasaría si no podía dejarla embarazada? ¿Y si a Herms no lo le gustaba como hacia el amor? ¿Debería besarla y acariciarla o eso la ofendería?

Una preocupación había seguido a la otra y había empezado a beber para no pensar en ello. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado a la casa.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

¿Y dónde estaba Herms? Le debía una disculpa.

Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, desde donde podía ver la habitación de invitados al otro lado del pasillo.

El vestido de novia estaba colgado en el armario, y la cama no estaba hecha. Así que allí era donde había pasado su noche de bodas.

Definitivamente le debía una disculpa. Pero antes…una ducha.

Momentos después, de pie bajo el chorro de agua caliente, Harry empezó a sentirse de nuevo como un ser humano. Había tomado una poción para el dolor de cabeza y esta dejo de latirle y se sintió ansioso por arreglar las cosas con Herms.

Se secó, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y se dirigió a la cocina, donde flotaba un agradable aroma de café recién hecho. "El primer beneficio de estar casado"- pensó.

Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa, con Tizne jugando con una bola de estambre a sus pies. Harry se acercó y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió e inmediatamente se sintió aliviado. Gracias a Dios, Hermione no era una mujer rencorosa. Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a la mesa, donde, de inmediato, aparecieron unos manteles individuales amarillos y un cesto lleno de galletas y biscochos recién horneados.

-Pasas una noche en mi casa y ya la estás llenando de trastos.

-Y eso que acabo de empezar. Desde que compraste esta casa he estado deseando decorarla- tomó un sorbo de café y miro a Harry por encima del borde de la taza-. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza esta mañana?

-Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace quince minutos, te habría pedido que me la arrancaras. Pero después de la ducha no me siento tan mal- tomó un sorbo de café, pensando en la mejor manera de disculparse. Luego dejó l taza en la mesa.- Herms…sobre lo de anoche…Lo siento, no sé que fue lo que me entró.

Ella sonrió- Yo si lo sé…Lo que te entró fue un par de botellas de champán.- sonrió avergonzado, pero se puso serio al ver una punzada de dolor en los ojos de Hermione.

-Sé que esperabas que cumpliera con mi parte del trato anoche, y me siento fatal por haber bebido demasiado y quedarme dormido.

-Está bien- contesto ella. Bajó la vista-. Harry, sé que no soy el tipo de mujer con el que sueles salir. Quiero decir, no soy morena ni despampanante- lo miró otra vez con las mejillas sonrosadas-. Entiendo que, ya sabes…que no me desees. Tal vez si lo hiciéramos en la oscuridad podrías imaginar que soy otra persona…o tal vez con un hechizo, puedo parecerme a quien tú quieras.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido por sus palabras-. Si, o podríamos ponerte una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

-Si crees que eso ayudaría…

-¡Por Dios, Herms! ¡Estaba bromeando! ¡No soy tan superficial!

Ella se encogió de hombros y evitó mirarlo a los ojos-. Yo solo sé que las mujeres que te atraen son las del tipo Miss Hechicera, y los dos sabemos que yo no soy de ésas.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Nunca se había dado cuenta de esa falta de seguridad que Hermione tenía en su atractivo. Era verdad que nadie diría que era increíblemente hermosa, pero era más que bonita. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar, rodeados de abundantes pestañas. Su cabello castaño brillaba con destellos rojizos, y su boca era delicada, como el arco de Cupido. Su verdadera belleza iba más allá de lo físico y Harry lo sabía perfectamente.

Al mirarle los labios pensó en el beso que habían compartido en su fiesta de compromiso. Se había sorprendido al ver que su boca era tan cálida, dulce y complaciente. De repente, sintió unas ganas horribles de besarla de nuevo.

-Seguramente piensas que anoche bebí tanto para poder enfrentarme al hecho de hacer el amor contigo.

-La idea me pasó por la cabeza- admitió ella con voz baja.

Harry sintió una oleada de emociones contradictorias. Esa mujer había estado a su lado en todos los momentos importantes de su vida. Cada vez que él se había caído, ella lo había ayudado a levantarse, sin preguntas ni reproches, y cuando había celebrado algo, ella había sido la más animada del grupo.

Pero Herms tenía miedo de ser tan poco atractiva que él tuviera que emborracharse para poder hacer el amor con ella. Se levantó de la mesa y le tendió una mano.

-Herms.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con curiosidad-¿Qué?

-Ven aquí- le tomó la mano, la levantó y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó en los labios.

Durante unos instantes ella se quedó quieta, tensa, pero cuando la lengua de Harry tocó la suya, introduciéndose en la dulzura de su boca, la tensión comenzó a desaparecer.

Hermione olía a las flores de verano, y a través del fino tejido de su vestido, Harry podía sentir sus senos contra su pecho.

Se separó de ella y volvió a tomarla de la mano, sorprendiéndose al sentir que sus dedos estaban fríos.

-Ven conmigo- dijo él.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

Al notar la duda en su amiga, Harry sonrió traviesamente y se echo al hombro a la chica y comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

Hermione estaba sorprendida-. Pero Harry, es de día.

El enarcó una ceja, divertido-. ¿Es que hay normas para estas cosas?

-Bueno…no, pero así te resultará más difícil fingir.

-Herms, no necesito fingir- al llegar a la habitación, la dejo en el suelo, junto a la cama y la miró a los ojos-. ¿Quieres echarte para atrás?

-No, ¿Y tú?

Como única respuesta, volvió a besarla, sorprendiéndose de nuevo por la dulce calidez de Hermione. No sabía que besara tan bien, y se sorprendió de su propia reacción física.

Ella le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y, aunque Harry la había abrazado millones de veces, en ese momento, con sus cuerpos tan juntos, descubrió cosas de las que antes no se había dado cuenta. El calor irradiaba de su cuerpo y, aunque era esbelta, ya no era Hermione la delgaducha. Tenía curvas donde las mujeres debían tenerlas.

Le acarició la espalda y finalmente sus manos se detuvieron en la cremallera del vestido. Empezó a besarle el cuello y la garganta y ella gimió. Harry sintió que su deseo aumentaba a l ver que a ella le gustaban sus caricias y sus besos.

Le bajo la cremallera del vestido y se sorprendió al notar que ella comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda. Así que no iba a ser una compañera pasiva, sino que iba a participar- pensó.

De repente, Harry olvidó todas las razones por las que pensaba que el plan no era una buena idea. Olvidó que Hermione era su mejor amiga. Lo único que sabía era que la deseaba en ese momento y en ese lugar. Y, a menos que ella pusiera objeción, la iba a hacer suya.

------------------------------------

Cualquier duda que Hermione hubiera podido tener sobre ese momento se desvaneció al sentir la pasión de los besos de Harry. Su aroma la envolvía, familiar y reconfortante, y se sorprendió al no sentir nada de vergüenza. Se sentía bien con él.

Harry comenzó a quitarle el vestido por los hombros y ella dejó que cayera al suelo como si fuera un charco de algodón color coral. Se quedo de pie ante él con solo su ropa interior de seda blanca.

Harry se apartó un poco de ella y se quitó la camiseta. Después, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros. Sus ojos brillaron mientras se quitaba los pantalones, quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó suavemente.

El hecho de que hubiera preguntado había que todo estuviera aún mejor. Ella asintió y Harry la abrazó, dejándola caer despacio en la cama.

Hermione se había preguntado si tendrían preliminares, y en ese momento supo la respuesta. Harry no parecía tener prisa en terminar.

Reclamo sus labios con otro beso apasionado y le acarició la piel desnuda de la espalda, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar el cuerpo de Hermione. Cuando le desabrochó el sujetador, ella ya estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso.

Todos los miedos de la primera vez se habían desvanecido. Supo que Harry sería dulce y delicado y que nunca haría nada que la lastimara, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Hermione se recordó que aquello nada tenía nada que ver con el placer, sino que tenía un fin. Un bebé. Eso era lo que quería de harry y por eso estaban haciendo el amor. Él estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato. Pero era difícil concentrarse en ese aspecto cuando el placer la invadía con cada caricia. Él le quito el sujetador y le cubrió los pechos con las manos, haciendo que los pezones se le endurecieran.

Cuando él capturó uno de los pezones con la boca, Hermione dio un grito de sorpresa al sentir que una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo. Nunca antes la habían acariciado tan íntimamente, y una vez más se sintió agradecida por que fuera Harry con quien compartiera ese momento…como todo en su vida.

Ella le pasó las manos por la espalda desnuda, admirando los músculos de Harry bajo sus dedos y haciéndole gemir de placer. Las sensaciones la abrumaban y despertaban un ansia que estaba dormida en su interior. Cuando finalmente él l acarició a través del delicado tejido de su ropa interior, Hermione no se resistió al impulso de arquearse para encontrarse con él.

Al principió la acarició suavemente, con ritmo lento, casi desesperante. Hermione sólo podía pensar en las caricias de Harry, en la calidez de su cuerpo, en el fuego que le había estallado en la boca del estómago.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía esperar más, Harry se deshizo de las prendas que aún los separaban. Se situó entre sus muslos e intentó entrar en ella, pero se puso tenso al encontrar resistencia.

-¿Herms?- empezó a retirarse, pero ella le puso las manos en las caderas, acercándolo de nuevo.

-No pares, Harry- susurró-. Todo está bien. Esto es precisamente lo que quiero.

Él la miró durante un momento, después cerró los ojos y la penetró. Hermione había esperado dolor, y era algo doloroso, pero era perfectamente soportable.

Durante unos segundos él no se movió, como si temiera hacerle daño, pero el dolor inicial había desaparecido y el cuerpo de Hermione reaccionó con los instintos naturales.

Movió las caderas y él gimió con un sonido profundo que resonó en el interior de la chica. Comenzó a moverse suavemente y volvió a gemir, como si la sensación fuera demasiado intensa como para poder soportarla.

Mientras él se movía dulce y abrumadoramente en su interior, Hermione volvió a sentir que la tensión la invadía.

-Harry…-quiso saborear su nombre al entregarse al placer. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana le daba a la piel de Harry un tono bronceado y Hermione recordó el día que lo había visto desnudo en el estanque.

Él la miró con ojos brillantes de un intenso color verde, después sus labios encontraron los de Hermione, compartiendo un beso profundo y abrumador.

De repente, todo se volvió más frenético. Hermione nunca había pensado que el sexo podía ser tan hermoso, tan formidable, y se preguntó si siempre era así o era el hacerlo con Harry lo que lo hacia especial.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en la pregunta, porque rápidamente se dejó llevar por la oleada de placer que la hizo estremecerse. Al mismo tiempo Harry se tensó contra ella y gritó su nombre.

Durante un momento se quedaron quietos, recuperando el ritmo normal de la respiración en silencio. De repente, con una brusquedad que la sorprendió, él se separo de ella y se puso de pie. Ella agarró la sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho- dijo con tono cortante mientras recogía su ropa interior y se la ponía.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

Él se puso los vaqueros- Créeme, sí que hay diferencia.

Sin esperar respuesta, recogió la camiseta del suelo, y salió de la habitación. Un momento después, Hermione oyó que la puerta principal se cerraba.

Comenzó a sentir un frío interno al darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba Harry. Se levantó a regañadientes. Tenía que hablar con él, aclarar las cosas. Nunca había podido soportar que Harry se enfadara con ella y esa vez no era diferente.

Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al granero, donde sabía que él estaría.

---------------------------------------

Hola! Lamento lo corto del capítulo, así que si quieren y tienen tomates a la mano…Háganse una ensalada, los tomates son ricos en potasio y evitaran los calambres. nn.

Espero que por lo menos les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo lemmon, y créanme, lo pensé mucho antes de hacerlo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y dejar un review, en especial a: **Lorena Potter, SachielitaX, Wei-lo, Orkin, PotterGranger, K-wila evans, Lara G, Olga, Alexis Isilme, Elen-Granter, (Traté de enviarte la contestación, pero rebotó el correo varias veces), Sonia Granger Potter, Yangie, Pgranger, Jenny Anderson, Koibito, Aiosami, Arabella-G-Potter Black, FranGilraen, Barby-chile, Lady Amatista, Lilyem, Pan-nany11, Andasolo, Hikari, K. Oracle (Mi idolo!), Eydren Snape 1, Gaby, Pauly Granger, Sanke, Calipso, Lilia Potter, Jidael Minraelistis, Karly Radcliffe, Minionet, ChantyGranger, Cammiel, Alifelton, Ginger, Annie Ryddle, Alexa Potter, Lady Ski, Janepoter, Kenny Link y Osivoli**

Sé que no he contestado a muchos su amable review, pero prometo ponerme al corriente el fin de semana…es que el trabajo me trae vuelta loca…tal vez hasta les conteste de una vez el review de este capítulo, si siguen siendo tan lindos y amables de dejarme uno.

Ahora, antes de que otra cosa pase, quiero decirles, aunque no tiene nada que ver, pero es necesario que sepan, que yo trabajo en un laboratorio de control microbiológico de la calidad…Osease, detecto bichos en la comida…y en este momento tenemos un titipuchal (O sea, mucho) de trabajo, así que eso me obligará a retrasarme un poco para actualizar, créanme, no me gusta esta situación (Sobre todo lo del exceso de trabajo) pero trataré de ser constante y actualizar los fines de semana.

Eso quiere decir que la próxima actualización será el viernes o el sábado de la próxima semana, sin falta.

Además, prometo que sabrán que paso con Harry y el capítulo será más largo…así que guarden esas armas letales (Léase tomates)

Esta semana se festejan las fiestas patrias en mi país, México, así que espero que todos mis paisanos se la pasen muy bien y que no abusen del pozole, los pambazos, las tostadas y el tequila…aunque, si he de ser sincera siempre he pensado que no solo debemos sentirnos mexicanos en Septiembre, sino todo el año, y si realmente queremos a nuestro país, pues festejarlo siendo buenos ciudadanos y sacándolo adelante y…bueno, ya mejor no sigo, porque ya estoy diciendo cosas que ni al caso…no vaya a ser que ahora si empiece la lluvia roja (Noten como estoy obsesionada con los tomates…¿Será porque estoy actualizando salsa Captsup?)

Y, antes de que se me olvide…los Spoilers:

**-¿Harry?- él ni la miro, continuó mirando el expediente-. Muy bien, así que tienes uno de tus berrinches- dijo ella, acercándose, de manera que Harry pudo oler su aroma.**

**-Yo no tengo berrinches- dijo, sin mirarla, pero la taza que había en su escritorio explotó, provocando la risa de ella y él se puso tenso. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que su risa tenía un toque provocativo.**

**------------------------------**

**Ella se rió- ¿De que tienes miedo, Harry? ¿De qué me enamore perdidamente de ti y te pida que sigamos casados?- tomó un cojín del sofá y se lo arrojo-. Vamos, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca podrías ser el tipo de marido que quiero**

**----------------------------------**

**No había podido evitar enfadarse al oírle decir que él nunca sería el marido que ella quería…tal vez, si le diera un oportunidad…Harry se quedo asombrado, ¿Desde cuando había querido ser el marido de Hermione, si su matrimonio no era real?**

-------------------------------------

¿Qué les parecieron? Ahora fueron muchos para compensar lo corto del capítulo…y dejarlos intrigados…ñaca ñaca, soy muy mala.

Bueno niños, los dejo…no olviden dejar un review, me harán inmensamente feliz y me quitarán el estrés.

Besos a todos

Y ¡¡¡Viva México!

Ady


	8. Cap 7 La dulce vida de recién casado 1

**Capítulo 7. La dulce vida de recién casado.**

**1ª. Parte.**

Harry entró como un vendaval en el pequeño hospital. Mellie ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarle algo, después del portazo que dio al entra en su oficina.

Comenzó a revisar algunos expedientes tratando de contener la rabia que sentía.

¡Maldita sea, debería haberle dicho que era virgen. De haberlo sabido, nunca habría accedido a hacer nada. La primera vez de una mujer tenía que ser con alguien especial, no con un amigo. Había dado por hecho que ella y Draco…por mucho que la idea le desagradara.

Suponía que era por eso que Hermione y Draco se veían con tanto cariño, a pesar de lo que Ron y él le dijeran…incluso en un ocasión lo había defendido, algo que nunca pensó que pasaría por como se llevaban en Hogwarts.

Pero, en vez de ser sincera con él, le había mentido y lo había puesto en la incómoda posición de ser su primer amante.

Se suponía que no iba a haber ninguna sorpresa con Herms, pero había recibido la más grande de todas. Eso, unido al hecho de que hacer el amor con ella le había resultado mucho más placentero de lo que había imaginado, lo tenían irritado y desconcertado.

Terminó de estudiar el expediente y tomó otro, tratando de concentrarse en sus pacientes, cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Harry?- él ni la miró, continuó mirando el expediente-. Muy bien, así que tienes uno de tus berrinches- dijo ella, acercándose, de manera que Harry pudo oler su aroma.

-Yo no tengo berrinches- dijo, sin mirarla, pero la taza que había en su escritorio explotó, provocando la risa de ella y él se puso tenso. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que su risa tenía un toque provocativo…y del poco control que tenía, en lo que a ella respectaba.

-Claro…y yo soy Cleopatra.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho- se volvió hacia Hermione, que estaba descalza, con el vestido desabrochado y despeinada-. Me debías la verdad. Nunca habría aceptado este plan si me hubieras dicho la verdad.

-En realidad no te mentí- contestó poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-Me dijiste que Draco y tú tuvieron relaciones íntimas.

Ella negó con la cabeza-. No lo hice. Tú lo supusiste porque Draco y yo salimos por largo tiempo. Además, ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Ahora ya no hay ninguna, porque ya está hecho- hizo una mueca.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes, pero, ¿Por qué?- se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo. Sus dedos eran cálidos, y de repente, Harry recordó su tacto mientras le acariciaban la espalda desnuda.

Se apartó de ella y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Herms…se supone que la primera vez de una mujer tiene que ser con alguien especial. Dicen que las mujeres siempre recuerdan a su primer amante.

-¿Estás diciendo que no eres especial y que debo olvidarte?

Harry suspiro frustrado, sabiendo que Hermione estaba bromeando para que no se enfadara con ella. No sabía porqué pero sentía que ella lo había traicionado al no decirle la verdad…Aunque, en realidad, Herms y él no habían hablado de sexo. Habían compartido muchas cosas, incluso pensamientos íntimos, pero nunca habían hablado de sexo.

-Harry- volvió a ponerle una mano sobre el brazo-. Tú eres el único hombre especial en mi vida, y sabía que contigo todo iba a salir bien. Además- dijo mientras dejaba caer la mano- el que aún era virgen no era algo que se pudiera decir a la ligera en nuestras conversaciones "Vamos Harry, toma otro trozo de pizza. Y por cierto, soy virgen"

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente. Volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo.

-Solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen entre nosotros- dijo finalmente.

Ella se rió-¿De qué tienes miedo, Harry? ¿De que me enamore perdidamente de ti y te pida que sigamos casados?- Tomo un cojín del sofá y se lo arrojó-. Vamos, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca podrías ser el tipo de marido que quiero.

Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de contestar, escucharon la voz de Sirius y Arabella que se acercaban. Hermione corrió hasta donde estaba Harry.

-¡Abróchame el vestido!- exclamó, dándole la espalda.

Él observó su piel y durante un instante estuvo tentado a atraerla hacia él y acariciarla. Ese impulso lo irritó aún más y le subió la cremallera rápidamente, mientras ella intentaba alisarse un poco el cabello, que era un caos de rizos despeinados.

Antes de que se hubieran podido separar del todo, Arabella entró en la oficina, sonriendo al verlos juntos, provocando el sonrojo de Hermione.

-Aquí están, Sirius. ¿Cómo están nuestros recién casados esta mañana?- se acercó a Hermione y le dio unos ligeros golpecitos en la mejillas-. Tienes el resplandor de los recién casados en la cara.

-¡Sirius! He dicho que están aquí. Hemos traído la camioneta de Harry, cargada con todos sus regalos de boda- dijo, mirándolos. Después sacó su varita y apareció varios pergaminos que entregó a Hermione-. Sabiendo lo mucho que te gusta el orden, hemos hecho una lista con lo que han recibido y de parte de quien, para que puedan enviarles notas de agradecimiento. Harry, descárgalo todo, no quiero que Sirius se agote. Ya sabes que es un paciente horrible.

-Tal vez sea porque tú no eres precisamente la enfermera perfecta.

-Empezaré a descargar las cosas- dijo Harry, sintiéndose incapaz de escuchar otra discusión entre Arabella y Sirius.

-Y yo iré a casa y prepararé café- sugirió Hermione.

-Eso sería estupendo- dijo Arabella, y siguió a la auror hacia la casa.

-¿Todo esto es para nosotros?- preguntó Harry, sorprendido al ver la cantidad de regalos en la camioneta.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza-. Ustedes son personas muy especiales para todos…y me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión de casarte con Herms, son el uno para el otro.

Harry sonrió- Todo el mundo nos dice lo mismo, incluso Ron, no lo entiendo, es extraño.

Sirius río suavemente-. Y dicen que yo soy el que tiene la cabeza en la nubes…Hijo, siempre han estado juntos, apoyándose, además, cuando tú miras a Herms, la ves de una forma especial, y cuando ella te ve a ti, le brilla la mirada, pero hay algo que siempre me lo ha confirmado.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando te graduaste de medimago y bajaste después de recibir tu diploma, lo primero que hiciste fue preguntar por Hermione y buscarla entre la multitud.

Harry se quedó sorprendido- Pero yo estaba saliendo con Cho…

-Exactamente- sonrió Sirius- Y te pusiste hecho una furia cuando Draco te dijo que estaba saliendo con Hermione…aunque hayas dicho que era por que no confiabas en él- dijo cuando el chico trató de refutar.

Mira Harry, puede que no se casaran por las razones convencionales- El medimago se quedó sorprendido-. El que parezca que siempre estoy en las nubes no quiere decir que no me de cuenta de ciertas cosas- añadió sonriendo- Lo que si sé, como todo el mundo, es que se complementan y pronto me darás la razón.

Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Anda, lo mejor es que nos apresuremos a bajar las cosas.

El medimago sonrió, aún un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar-. Si…pero, por favor, no trates de hacerlo todo tú o Bella me cortará la cabeza.

-Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo.

Tardaron más de media hora en descargar todo y llevarlo a la habitación de invitados. Después se unieron a Hermione y Arabella para tomar café y comer galletas.

Como siempre, Harry sintió una oleada de irritación al escucharlos discutir por cualquier cosa. Los había oído durante toda la vida y se había horrorizado al descubrir que Cho y él hacían lo mismo. Habían discutido sobre las horas de las comidas, sobre la hora de irse a la cama…cualquier cosa se había convertido en asunto de discusión. Cuando ella se fue, Harry casi se sintió aliviado. Y por eso había jurado no casarse o tener una relación seria. No quería tener una vida como la de su padrino.

Sirius y Arabella se quedaron durante una hora.

Después, Harry y Hermione almorzaron algo ligero y él se dirigió al hospital, dejando que su esposa se encargara de organizar los regalos de Boda. Trabajo, junto con Mellie hasta la hora de la cena y después de que se aseguró de que todo iba bien, volvió a casa.

Por la tarde, mientras trabajaba, había repetido en su mente una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Hermione.

Él quería…no, necesitaba dejarle claro que aunque había sido su primer amante, no tenía intención de ser el último, sobre todo si se divorciaban. Pero no había podido evitar enfadarse al oírle decir que él nunca sería el marido que ella quería…tal vez si le diera una oportunidad y con el tiempo…Harry se quedo asombrado… ¿Desde cuando había querido que el matrimonio funcionara, si su matrimonio no era real?

Todavía estaba pensando en ello cuando entró en la casa y olió el delicioso aroma de la salsa italiana.

-Hmmm, huele estupendamente-dijo al cerrar la puerta principal.

Entró a la cocina y Tizne se frotó contra sus piernas, ronroneando. Se agachó y tomo al gatito en brazos, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Llegas justo a tiempo. Mientras te lavas un poco pondré la mesa.

-Genial, me muero de hambre.

Uno minuto después estaban sentados el uno frente al otro. Sirviéndose los espaguetis, las albóndigas y la ensalada que ella había preparado.

-¿Están mejor tus pacientes?- preguntó ella.

-Si, se están recuperando favorablemente. Dentro de una semana o semana y media podré darlos de alta definitiva.

-¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?

-Tengo un par de citas temprano- dijo Harry-. Y por la tarde iré a casa de Jess Manning. Uno de sus hijos no se siente muy bien y quiere que lo revise. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Pensé que podría ayudarte por la mañana y después ir de compras. Necesito pergaminos para enviar las notas de agradecimiento, y después quisiera organizar algunas de las cajas que traje de mi apartamento- hizo una pausa para limpiarse la boca de salsa-. Harry, no creerías algunas de las cosas estupendas que la gente nos ha comprado. Es una pena que no podamos usarlas durante nuestro matrimonio, porque pronto se acabará y tendremos que devolverlas.

-Y todo el mundo pensará que somos un fracaso.

Hermione lo miró sorprendido-. No es verdad. Pensarán que es estupendo que sigamos siendo amigos, aún después del divorcio. Además, algún día me casaré con el hombre de mis sueños, me amará incondicionalmente y seremos felices para siempre.

Harry resopló- Creí que durante todos estos años de amistad y de conocer a Sirius y Arabella había podido hacerte ver la verdad: no hay felicidad eterna en lo que se refiere a los matrimonios, pero tú sigues viviendo una fantasía.

Ella se rió.- Espera y veras, Harry. Algún día encontraré a un hombre que me ame, al que yo ame y tendremos un montón de hijos y un columpio en el porche.

Él se rió y agarró otro pedazo de pan de ajo- Cuando veas un columpio en mi porche, llama al manicomio para que me encierren.

-Por eso mi querido Harry, es por lo que eres mi mejor amigo, no el hombre de mis sueños.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aliviado al ver que, aunque habían hecho el amor, ella no había cambiado. Su plan seguía intacto y cuando Herms se quedara embarazada se separarían tranquilamente y seguirían siendo los mejores amigos.

-----------------------------------

Acababan de terminar de recoger la cocina cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Yo iré- dijo Hermione.

SueEllen estaba en el porche, con una atractiva sonrisa en los labios y una enorme caja flotando a su lado.

-Hola Hermione. Siento no haberles comprado un regalo de boda a tiempo, pero pensé que era mejor venir y traérselos.

-No tenías que hacerlo.

-Claro que si- la sonrisa de SueEllen dejaba ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos-. Harry y tú son dos de mis personas favoritas en todo el mundo.

Y eso lo decía una mujer que nunca le había dado a Hermione ni la hora. SueEllen quería la corona de Miss Hechicera tanto como para intentar llevarse bien con la mujer del juez.

Hermione se apartó para dejarla entrar al salón.

SueEllen se acercó a la mesita de café, con el paquete siguiéndola; la tomó y la puso sobre la mesita. La auror sonrió divertida al ver que iba vestida con una mini mini falda de mezclilla y un topo que dejaba al descubierto su estómago firme y bronceado.

-Harry- llamó la chica, preguntándose donde habría ido-. Tenemos visitas, cariño.

Él apareció desde la zona de las escaleras, y Hermione sospecho que estaba intentando esconderse de la morena. Pero Hermione no tenía intención de entretener a su "invitada" ella sola-. Mira quién está aquí.

-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casado?

-Bien, bien- pasó un brazo por el hombro de Hermione-. Nunca he sido tan feliz.

-¡Me alegro tanto por los dos! Me encanta cuando la gente especial de mi vida encuentra la felicidad.

¿La gente especial de su vida? Hermione tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de reírse. La única persona especial en la vida de SueEllen era ella misma.

-Tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto para ustedes.

-De verdad, SueEllen, no deberías haberlo hecho. Esto no es necesario- protestó Harry mientras ella habría la caja.

-Tonterías- se inclinó para sacar el contenido de la caja, y su falda se subió lo suficiente para mostrar el borde de su ropa interior, de un color rosa fuerte.

Hermione miro Harry para comprobar si estaba mirando, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la puerta, como si se estuviera concentrando mentalmente para que SueEllen se marchara.

El regalo resultó ser una fuente, la cosa más ridícula que Hermione había visto en su vida. La base tenía forma de gato. En el centro había una montaña de pescados de cerámica de varios colores y, encima, un gato persa, sonriente. En cada uno de los cuatro lados de la fuente había otros pescados, más pequeños.

SueEllen, con un movimiento de varita, llenó la fuente de agua y dándole un pequeño golpecito con su varita al gato, la fuente comenzó a funcionar. El agua comenzó a brotar de los cuatro pescados, cayendo sobre el gato, que comenzó a mover la cabeza y a maullar. La chica gritó y comenzó a aplaudir.

-¿No es una monada?

-Me he quedado sin palabras-dijo Hermione.

-No deberías haberlo hecho, SueEllen- contestó Harry.

-Claro que sí. Y ahora los dejo solos. Estoy segura que tienen cosas mejores que hacer que entretenerme- les guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero antes de llegar se dio vuelta-. Ponte en contacto conmigo, Hermione, tal vez podríamos comer juntas- con esas palabras se fue.

-Esa mujer nunca me ha dicho más de dos palabras seguidas y ahora quiere comer conmigo.

-Ésa es una de las ventajas de estar casada conmigo, el juez de Miss Hechicera.

-¿Y cuáles son las otras?- Hermione arqueó una ceja.

Harry señaló la fuente-. Tener objetos de arte en el salón.

Hermione se rió-. Es horrible, ¿verdad? ¿Tenemos que dejarlo aquí, en el centro del salón?

-No, me lo llevaré al área de archivos del hospital.

-Pero ahí nadie la verá.

-Exactamente- sonrió Harry-. ¿Quieres ver una película antes de dormir?

-Claro- se sintió aliviada con la sugerencia, porque había empezado a estar tensa al pensar en la noche que se acercaba, la primera noche que dormiría en la cama de Harry.

Tomó a Tizne en brazos, que estaba jugando con la fuente y siguió a Harry, quien ya había encendido la televisión y estaba sentado en el sofá, con el control en la mano (N/A: ¡¡Hombres!). Ella se sentó junto a él, con el gatito en su regazo.

El cachorro se movió inquieto durante un minuto o dos y después de tranquilizo, adormecido por las caricias de Hermione. Ella intentó concentrarse en la película, pero no lo consiguió. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche que la esperaba. ¿Querría Harry tener sexo otra vez?

Nunca había dormido con un hombre en la misma cama. Era otras de las cosas en las que sería su primera vez…y lo más curioso es que muchas de sus primeras veces habían sido con Harry…como la primera vez que rompió las reglas, la primera vez que tenía un buen amigo, la primera vez en subirse a la montaña rusa…entre otras muchas primeras veces.

Se preguntó si Harry roncaba o si la abrazaría mientras dormía.

Cuando terminó la película, Hermione estaba más nerviosa que antes. Se dijo que era ridículo estar tan nerviosa por compartir la cama con Harry. Ya habían hecho el amor, así que no había más secretos entre ellos.

Harry parecía muy relajado, riéndose en los momentos graciosos de la comedia que había elegido. Al escuchar su risa, la tensión de Hermione comenzó a disminuir. Siempre le había gustado su risa, sonora y fuerte.

-¿Estás lista para retirarte a dormir?- preguntó, cuando terminó la película.

-Claro- contestó levantándose. Se llevo a Tizne a su cama, en la cocina. Cuando regreso al salón, Harry ya había apagado la televisión y se había ido al dormitorio. Volvió a sentir un nudo en el estómago. Entró en la habitación y vio que Harry ya estaba en la cama.

-No comes galletitas en la cama, ni hablas en sueños, ni haces nada raro, ¿no?- preguntó

-Me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo de ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tengo ninguna costumbre extraña- apagó su lamparita, dejando encendida la de la parte de Hermione.

Ella recordó que su pijama estaba en el cuarto de invitados, así que atravesó el pasillo, lo recogió y volvió al dormitorio principal.

-Harry- dijo desde la puerta del baño-. ¿Vamos a…?

-Esta noche no- respondió rápidamente-. Sé que quieres quedarte embarazada, pero no creo que te sientas cómoda esta noche- dijo evitando su mirada.

-Tienes razón. Estaré lista en unos minutos- desapareció en la intimidad del baño.

Se duchó rápidamente y se puso los pantalones cortos de seda y la camisola. Se sujetó el cabello en una trenza, agarró un frasco de su loción favorita y volvió al dormitorio.

Harry parecía estar dormido, tumbado boca abajo y mirando hacia su propio lado de la cama.

Ella se metió en la cama y colocó la almohada de manera que le permitiera quedarse medio sentada, después abrió el frasco y empezó a ponerse la loción en los brazos.

El aroma a flores silvestres llenó la habitación, y ella acababa de empezar a frotarse las piernas cuando Harry se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Antes de irme a la cama siempre me pongo loción para que la piel este suave.

-Tu piel ya está lo suficientemente suave- dijo él y Hermione pensó que estaba enfadado.

-¿Te estoy molestando?- cerró el frasco y lo dejó en la mesa de noche-. Lo siento.

-No me molestas, sólo me preguntaba que estabas haciendo- Sus ojos parecían más verdes de lo normal-. ¿Siempre te pones esa ropa para dormir?

Hermione lo miró durante un segundo- La estaba observando como si fuera un mortífago en baby doll.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada- dijo bruscamente, y se sonrojó-. Pensé que eras de esas mujeres que se duermen con camisones largos de algodón.

-Pues estabas equivocado- apago la luz y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad-. Ése es uno de mis secretos ocultos, Harry- dijo suavemente.

-¿Cuál?

-Qué me gusta la seda y el satén, y la ropa interior sexy…y tú, ¿tienes algún secreto oculto?

-Si, que no me gusta la cháchara cuando estoy intentando dormir.

-Esta bien, perdona- contestó ella, intentando ignorar el dolor que le habían provocado sus palabras-. Supongo que otro de tus secretos es que eres un estúpido justo antes de dormirte- se cubrió con la ropa de cama le dio la espalda.

No tenía ni idea de lo que lo había molestado, pero si era así como se comportaba a la hora de irse a dormir, se sintió más que agradecida por que su matrimonio solo fuera temporal.

----------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Hola a todos! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda…aunque casi no termino este capítulo…resulta que me he lastimado la mano derecha, así que estoy un poco lenta con eso de escribir…pero no se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo aunque ahora me tarde un poco más. nn

También el capítulo fue más largo, como ya habíamos quedado, además de que espero que hayan comprendido porque Harry estaba enojado…aunque a este niño le esperan más sorpresas más adelante, ya lo verán.

Quiero agradecerles profundamente, de verdad, todos sus reviews y sus palabras de ánimo…no saben lo feliz que me hace abrir mi correo y ver sus mensajillos, eso le levanta el ánimo a cualquiera, sin importar la situación por la que este atravesando…De verdad, mil gracias a todos por su paciencia…en especial a: **Alexis Isilme, Danyta, Aiosami, Sonia Granger Potter, Ellen-Granter, Thiago, Lady Sky, Olga, Ninniel, Lorena Potter, Pgranger, Gaby, Karlia-karlila, Luz, Lady amatista, Gaby (Es otra gaby), Jidael Minraelistis, Jane Poter, Yoko, FranGilraen, Alifelton, Zashi18, Victoria Granger, Leremychan, Sanke, Wordenwood, Mariana 8, K. Oracle, Janys7, Andasolo, David, HerDaniPotterGranger, Pruepotter1, Pannany11, Roro, Juan Diego, Alexa-Potter, Sami-Marauder-girl, Calipso, Hibari, Karly Radcliffe, Orkin, Ginger, Jenny Anderson, Shadown-black Cammiel, Achinech, Lily Granger Potter, Osivoli, Bella Paola, Eydren Snape 1, Vangie McDermontt, Lilyem.**

A todos de verdad muchas gracias, también a los que leen y no se animan a dejar review…gracias por dedicar un poquito de su tiempo a leer esta pequeña historia…Aún me faltan algunas respuestas a los reviews que mandar, pero me aplico hoy, no se preocupen.

Por cierto…me temo que los spoilers se los voy a quedar a deber…es que no he terminado el capítulo y no sé todavía que giro tomarán las cosas…bueno, en realidad si lo sé…pero quiero dejarlos en suspenso…ñacañaca…

Les mando un beso y un gran abrazo a todos…y que conste que no me sobrepase en las fiestas patrias…solo quedé un poco mareada…de tanto bailar, no sean mal pensado….

Cuídense y no olviden dejar un review…y espero que ya hayan guardado esas armas letales (lease tomates)

Con mucho cariño para todos

Ady


	9. Cap 8 La dulce vida del recién casado 2

**Capítulo 8. La dulce vida de recién casado.**

**2ª. Parte.**

Harry se despertó e inmediatamente notó el aroma a flores. Abrió los ojos. Estaba amaneciendo y la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Hermione le daba la espalda y él la estaba abrazando, y unos mechones de su cabello, que se escapaban de la trenza, le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. No recordaba haberla abrazado, pero debió hacerlo en algún momento durante la noche.

Pensó en moverse, pero no quería despertarla. Cerró los ojos y recordó la noche anterior, justo antes de que ella apagara la luz. Al oler el aroma de la loción, girarse para ver lo que hacia y verla con el pijama sexy de seda color beige, se había sorprendido.

Hermione, por su trabajo, solía llevar siempre pantalones y camisetas, y cuando por casualidad se ponía vestido, solía ser suelto, sin ajustarse a su silueta. Pero le gustaba la ropa interior sexy, de seda y satén, y eso añadía una nueva dimensión a la mujer que era su mejor amiga. Tal vez habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos y se sentía tan cómoda con ella, que nunca la había visto como una mujer.

Por eso se había puesto de mal humor la noche anterior. Se había sentido como si estuviera compartiendo su cama con una extraña…y eso no le gustó.

Con la calidez de Hermione contra él y el aroma que se desprendía de ella, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a responder, y entonces decidió levantarse. Movió el brazo que la cubría muy suavemente y se levantó metiéndose al baño. Ella no se movió.

Al estar bajo el chorro de la ducha, volvió a pensar en Herms vestida con esas prendas de seda. Había sentido un deseo intenso y eso lo había irritado. Se suponía que eso no debía pasar, no estaba en el trato. Tenía que dejarla embarazada, pero los sentimientos no estaban en el plan.

Al salir de la ducha, había conseguido calmarse. Hermione seguía dormida. Harry salió del dormitorio sigilosamente y entró en la cocina que daba a la parte trasera de su propiedad.

Se había arriesgado al invertir casi toda su fortuna para comprar la casa y las más de 40 hectáreas que la rodeaban. Había sido uno de los mayores riesgos, pero se estaba recuperando. Era el único medimago en Hogsmeade y era muy reconocido por la comunidad de sanadores de Europa.

Estaba sentado a la mesa tomando su segunda taza de café cuando entró Hermione. Se había recogido el pelo en una nueva trenza y llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta rosa.

-Buenos días, señor Cascarrabias- dijo mientras cruzaba la cocina.

-Anoche estuve un poco pesado¿no? Lo siento. Supongo que fue culpa del cansancio y de los restos de la resaca.

-Acepto tus disculpas- se sentó a la mesa con una taza de café y apareció otro mantel amarillo y un plato de fruta-. Después de ayudarte con los pacientes, voy a ir a comprar los pergaminos para escribir las notas de agradecimiento y empezar a enviarlas, y también voy a hacer compras para la casa. Esos platillos que te han traído parecen interesantes, pero han estado congelados mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes por la comida, yo la compraré. Eso es lo que hace un marido-dijo sonriendo-. Si vas a Quigley, diles que lo carguen a mi cuenta- Ella asintió con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de café-. ¿Has dormido bien?- Harry se preguntó si Hermione se habría dado cuenta de que se habían abrazado durante la noche.

-Como un tronco. Creo que no me moví en toda la noche.

Si que lo había hecho…se había abrazado a él, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Pero si no lo recordaba, él no iba a decírselo. Terminó el café y se levantó.

-Voy al hospital para empezar a trabajar. Con un movimiento de su mano, la taza quedó completamente limpia y en su lugar. Después se inclinó y acarició a Tizne detrás de las orejas.

-Yo recogeré la casa, limpiaré la arena de Tizne e iré a ayudarte.

-Tómate tu tiempo- respondió mientras salía.

El sol comenzaba a calentar, y cuando entró al hospital, Mellie lo saludó amigablemente. Tenía a algunos pacientes esperando. Entró a la oficina, encendió la computadora y abrió su agenda, los informes más recientes de los pacientes que atendería se abrieron automáticamente. Tenía dos citas esa mañana, un check up, la visita al hijo de Jess Manning, Blue, y por la tarde tenía que ver al señor Stryker...pero antes de todo eso, había personas esperando que debía atender.

Ya había examinado a cuatro de sus pacientes cuando Hermione se unió a él. Mellie le permitió ser la asistente de Harry.

Atendieron a algunos niños, a los que Hermione premió al final con una paleta, los heridos del ataque a Hogsmeade fueron dados de alta definitivamente.

Acababan de atender al último paciente y bromeaban con Mellie, cuando oyeron pasos en el exterior, señal de que alguien llegaba.

-Debe ser Jonathan Richman, que viene por su Check-up- dijo Harry, y se dirigió a la puerta, junto con Hermione. Jonathan Richman era un mago ya entrado en años, medio gruñón y terco, que disfrutaba sacando al medimago de sus casillas.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver en el camino a un niño que no conocía, con una caja de zapatos en la mano y una mujer adulta tras él.

-Es Jimmy Sinclair- dijo Hermione-. Es un alumno de primer año de Hogwarts…de Gryffindor, por cierto.

-Hola Jimmy- saludó Hermione.

-Hola profesora Granger…quiero decir, Señora Potter. Mi mamá me ha traído aquí porque Whiskers ha muerto y ella dice que el Dr. Potter sabe que hay que hacer.

Harry sonrió a Jimmy y se arrodilló frente a él-. ¿Whiskers está en la caja?- preguntó suavemente. Jimmy asintió. Tenía los ojos brillantes, y apretó la caja contra su pecho.- ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

El niño dudó un momento y después le dio la caja a Harry, que la abrió y miró dentro. Había un hámster muerto sobre un lecho de papel.

Harry sabía lo dolorosa que podía ser la pérdida de una mascota, y no importaba si era un perro, un gato, un hámster o un pez. Lo había vivido junto con Hermione al morir Crookshanks…le había ofrecido un lugar dentro de su propiedad para sepultar ahí a su amado gato y para ayudarla a superar su tristeza. Desde entonces, cada que alguien perdía una mascota, acudían con él.

Al principio había pensado en negarse…pero su amiga se lo había pedido con ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos y no había podido decir que no. Cerró la caja y se la dio a Jimmy-. Tengo un lugar especial para Whiskers. Mientras voy por una pala, podrías decirle a tu mamá que vamos a dar un paseo y que volveremos enseguida.

El niño corrió a decírselo a su madre y Harry entró a la casa en busca de una pala.

Momentos después, Harry, Hermione y Jimmy echaron a andar por el camino. Harry puso una mano en el hombro del chico.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo has tenido a Whiskers?

-Desde que tenía 6 años. Ahora tengo 12. Anoche cuando me fui a la cama estaba bien. Estaba corriendo en su rueda. Cuando me desperté esta mañana fui a la jaula a darle los buenos días y estaba muerto.

Harry le apretó ligeramente el hombro con afecto. Era un niño muy guapo, con cabello rubio y unos enormes y expresivos ojos cafés-. Jimmy, los hámster, aunque sean mágicos, no viven mucho tiempo. Creo que Whiskers murió de viejo.

-¿De verdad?- Jimmy miró a Harry, más tranquilo-. Pensé que a lo mejor había hecho algo mal, pero no se me ocurría que podía haber sido.

-No- contestó Harry-. Entiendo de estas cosas, y Whiskers tiene toda la apariencia de haber muerto de viejo.

Jimmy suspiró aliviado y Hermione sonrió a Harry por encima de la cabeza del niño- Él intentó no fijarse en como los rayos del sol arrancaban reflejos brillantes a su cabello.

Pasaron junto a los arbustos de Zarzamora junto al estanque y atravesaron un prado lleno de flores. Al fondo del prado, había un pequeño bosquecillo y un terreno rodeado por una valla de madera. Harry abrió la valla para que Hermione y Jimmy entraran.

-En este lugar decimos adiós a las mascotas que han muerto- dijo Harry-. ¿Quieres que ponga a Whiskers en un lugar especial?

Jimmy observó la zona, sonde había varios letreros de madera con los nombres de las mascotas-. ¿Qué tal allí?- señaló un lugar bajo el árbol.

-Ése es un sitio estupendo para un hámster- dijo Hermione.

-¿Whiskers era un buen hámster?- preguntó Harry, mientras comenzaba a cavar.

Hermione se había alejado un poco de ellos…a unos pasos estaba la tumba de Crookshanks. Sabía que a pesar de haber pasado tiempo, su amiga seguía extrañando al viejo gato color canela.

-Si, lo era- dudó un momento y después añadió- pero a veces me mordía- Y una vez lo saque de la jaula y dejé que se quedara en mi cama, pero se escapó. Estuve todo el día sin poder encontrarlo y mi madre se enfadó mucho.

Harry sonrió y dejó la pala a un lado.- A los hámsters a veces les gusta explorar. Y eso hace que las mamás se enfaden mucho.- El medimago agarró la caja y vio que Hermione se acercaba a Jimmy y ponía una mano sobre su hombro- Lo envolveremos en el papel y tiraremos la caja¿De acuerdo?- Jimmy asintió y observó a Harry mientras metía al animalito en le hueco que había excavado-. ¿Sabes, Jimmy? Ésta no es la última vez que verás a Whiskers. Cuando vayas al cielo, Whiskers estará ahí, esperándote.

-¿Y me morderá el dedo?

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza-. Oh, no. En el cielo, las mascotas no muerden…o arañan- añadió viendo a Hermione y sonriéndole.- Ahora¿quieres decirle unas palabras a Whiskers para despedirte el él?

Jimmy asintió y se acercó a la pequeña tumba.- Adiós Whiskers, fuiste un buen hámster y un buen amigo…te veré en el cielo.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que Jimmy iba a llorar, pero aunque sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, miró a Harry y asintió con la cabeza. Solemnemente, el medimago comenzó a llenar el agujero de tierra, mientras pensaba que el niño era un digno representante de la casa de los leones.

Hermione, sacando su varita, creó una pequeña lápida de madera para el hámster.

Al regresar a la casa, Harry prometió a Jimmy que podría visitar la tumba de Whiskers siempre que quisiera. Hermione estuvo unos minutos hablando con el chico sobre lo mucho que disfrutaría el siguiente curso escolar, después saludaron a su madre y poco después se marcharon.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el granero, pero sintió que Hermione lo miraba.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó

Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiro-. Estaba pensando que es una pena que no quieras tener hijos, porque serías un papá formidable.- Sin esperan respuesta, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la casa

-------------------------------------------

Hermione llevaba casada semana y media. Abrió la llave para añadir algo más de agua caliente y se metió lentamente en el baño perfumado.

Harry estaba terminando las tareas del día y cuando se duchara, irían a Londres al teatro y a cenar. Sería su primera comida fuera desde que se casaron.

Pero Hermione no estaba preocupada por su salida. Ese día había recibido una lechuza del Departamento de Aurores, recordándole que su año sabático vencería en Enero y que sería todo un honor tenerla de regreso, junto con el nuevo contrato y un muy buen aumento de sueldo.

El problema era que no estaba segura de si quería regresar o no. Si se quedaba embarazada enseguida, daría a luz en Marzo, además de que por su estado, seguramente tendría que hacer trabajo de escritorio, lo cual no le atraía en lo absoluto, además, no quería tener al bebé y volver inmediatamente a trabajar. Por otra parte, si no lo firmaba y no se quedaba embarazada pronto, se quedaría sin trabajo…aunque eso no le preocupaba en exceso, tenía los ahorros suficientes para vivir bien una larga temporada…y una bruja como ella encontraría trabajo rápidamente en cualquier lado.

Pero, por si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba preocupada por algo más que no se le iba de la cabeza. Tomó la esponja y la deslizó por su cuello. Pensaba que podía ser una ninfómana.

La palabra le resonó en el cerebro mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Había empezado a pensar que podría serlo una semana atrás. Harry u ella habían hecho el amor casi cada noche, y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho y eso le preocupaba.

Salió de la tina y agarró una toalla, sin dejar de pensar en hacer el amor con Harry. Se suponía que no le tenía que gustar, que solamente lo hacía para conseguir lo que quería. Pero le encantaba sentir su cuerpo cálido, le encantaba el sabor de sus labios. Y, sobre todo, le encantaba como la hacia sentir especial.

Le preocupaba que, en cuanto terminaban de hacer el amor, se ponía a pensar en la siguiente vez. No podía ser por Harry, no sentía nada por él. Y tampoco podía sentirlo, porque eso desbarataría su amistad. Entonces, la única explicación era que le encantaba el sexo. Tenía que ser una ninfómana.

Intentó no pensar en ello mientras se ponía unos pantalones de color beige y una blusa beige con verde esmeralda que no se había puesto antes.

Sería agradable salir a cenar.

Acababa de peinarse cuando entró Harry. Al verla, sus ojos brillaron.- Estás muy…guapa- dijo con un ligero tono de sorpresa.

-Mi marido no me lleva a cenar todos los días. Pero si lo prefieres me pongo unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta sucia para que no estés tan sorprendido.

-Oye Herms, solo te he echado un piropo, no es para tanto- se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso.

Inmediatamente, ella deseó acariciarle el pecho y apretarse contra su cuerpo. Ese pensamiento la irritó y volvió a pensar en lo que la preocupaba.

-Harry- se sentó en el borde de la cama-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras- contestó, y se sentó a su lado para quitarse los zapatos.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. Era su mejor amigo, podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él…incluso de la posibilidad de que fuera sexualmente insaciable.

-¿Conoces alguna ninfómana?

Él dio un grito ahogado y casi se cayó de la cama-¿Cómo dices?

Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba-. Ya me has oído.

-Te he oído, pero no puedo creer lo que he oído.

-Quería saber si conoces alguna y si son normales en cualquier otro aspecto de la vida diaria, excepto en eso.

-Herms¿en que demonios estás pensando?- preguntó mientras la miraba con sus intensos ojos verdes.

Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada de haber sacado el tema.- No importa.

Él se rió-. Ah, no. No puedes empezar a hablar de un tema como ese y decir "no importa" ¿Qué está pasando?- ella lo miró y comenzó a llorar. Harry le tomó las manos-. Herms, cielo¿Qué ocurre?

Ella intentó reírse, pero le salió un sollozo entre cortado- ¡Creo que soy una ninfómana!- Harry la miró sorprendido y después comenzó a reírse a carcajadas-. No tiene gracia- contestó ella, llorando y riendo a la vez-. Creo…creo que lo soy.

Él le soltó las manos para limpiarse las lágrimas que se le habían salido de la risa- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó, mientras también secaba sus lágrimas cariñosamente.

Ella intentó recuperar la calma, sin saber si reír o llorar.

-Harry, me encanta hacer el amor. Me gusta mucho.

-A mí también me gusta- respondió con los ojos brillantes-. Mucho. ¿Eso me convierte en un obseso sexual?

-No, por lo que yo sé, te convierte en un hombre- dijo secamente, levantándose-. Olvídalo.

-No quiero olvidarlo- la agarro del brazo, haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas-. Creo que debemos hablar de esto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos-. Ve a darte una ducha. Te estas riendo de mi.

Harry sonrió y abrazo a Hermione, poniéndose de pie sin soltarla.- Solo estoy bromeando, Herms. Créeme, es normal y saludable que te guste hacer el amor, especialmente cuando el hombre con quien lo haces es un experto- le hizo un guiño y la soltó para agacharse cuando ella le arrojó la camisa sucia.

La risa de Harry aún resonaba en la habitación después de meterse en el baño.

---------------------------------------------

Ya estoy acá dándoles la lata de nuevo…quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora, pero aún no me repongo muy bien de la mano, y me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir, y como yo primero escribo en un cuaderno el fic y después lo paso a la compu, el proceso es algo tardado, sobre todo con mi mano lastimada.

Mi hermano intentó ayudarme a pasar el fic y a escribir, pero, al fin niño, se desespero muy pronto, además que a él no le gusta Harry Potter…de todas formas, le agradezco su intención nn.

Me temo que ahora las actualizaciones las haré más espaciadas porque…en tres semanas hago mi examen profesional! (Tiempo aproximado, puede ser más o menos una semana) Entonces ya se imaginarán que ando como loca con los trámites, tratando de hacer la presentación del tema, trabajando…y luego esta mano que no me ayuda nada…pero en cuanto pase este estrés trataré de actualizar cada semana, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic, sobre todo al los que me dejan un review…muchisisisisisimas gracias, la última vez que cheque los reviews casi llegaban a los 300, es increíble! Les agradezco mucho su preferencia y su tiempo, en especial a: **Mephista, Arlet, Hibari, Elizapotter, Bella Paola, Sanke, Alejandra13, Janys7, Alexis Isilme, Cammiel, Laudiggory, Orkin, Naremoon, ShadowBlack, Gaby, Alexa-potter, MayeEvans, Yugo, Mariana8, Gabita, Andre, Pan-nany11, FranGilraen, LaraG, Ilona Potter, Karly Radcliffe, Cornamentaao, Erol Haruka, Kry Potter, Elen-Grantter, Billiwig, Lady Sky, Jane Potter (Si, cremallera es Ziper o cierre, como le decimos a acá..y en cuanto a la frase, se refiere a que no era un tema que pudiese hablar con Harry como si fuera cualquier cosa nn)Autista, Dark-Tsubasa, Ninniel, Lorena Potter, GAby, Ginger, Osivoli, Mara, Dore-Malfoy, Wordenwood, Damis Black, Calipso, Aiosami, Derxinef, Pgranger, Jidael Minraelistis, Noin ange, Lilyem, Lady amatista, Alifelton, Karla-Karlila, Vangie Mcdermott, Qukipotter, Zephyrpotter, Ursula, ClaudiaBalck, ShadowBlack ( Gracias por molestarte en dejar otro review) Sachielitax, Autista (Gracias por molestarte en dejar otro review) Yoyi y Lizet.**

Lamento mucho no haber contestado como se debe sus reviews, pero el tiempo y la mano (más que nada) me lo impidieron…de verdad, no saben como agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer mi humilde historia

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Estamos ya en los últimos capítulos, así que si quieren saber que pasa con esos dos necios…pues no se pierdan los siguientes episodios…y algo me falta…¡ah, si! Spoilers! (Ya viene el concurso!)

-**Hermione, necesitamos hablar**

**-No me digas que has cambiado de idea.**

**-No, todavía intento dejarte embarazada, y nos divorciaremos como hemos planeado, pero no puedo desprenderme de mi hijo así nada más. Quiero la custodia compartida.**

**Miro a Hermione, pensando encontrar enfado en su rostro y en sus ojos, pero encontró una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.**

**-No me sorprende. Esperaba que llegarás a esa conclusión...(…)…Sé que tipo de hombre eres, Harry. Es una de las razones por las que quise que fueras el padre de mi hijo…porque sé que cuando es necesario, no das la espalda y te marchas. Y ahora voy a preparar la cena…¿Vienes?**

-**Iré en seguida- dijo, y se quedo sentado en el pasto. Necesitaba pensar y comprender cómo era posible que Hermione Jane Granger…perdón, Potter lo conociera mejor que él mismo.**

-------------------------------------------

**Después del concurso, Harry y Hermione se alejaron del lugar hacia un pequeño bosque, desde donde siempre veían los fuegos artificiales.**

**Aparecieron una manta y se sentaron a esperar**

**-…(…) –No quiero hablar de eso ahora- se inclinó y agarro un rizo dorado de su esposa-. Lo que quiero es relajarme y disfrutar de lo que queda de un día casi perfecto.**

**-¿Casi perfecto¿Qué podría hacerlo más perfecto aún?- preguntó la chica enarcando una ceja.**

**-Tenemos media hora antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales- le recorrió la mejilla y los labios con un dedo, mientras la miraba con ojos ardientes.**

**Hermione sintió que se le secaba la boca y se le aceleraba el pulso-. ¿En qué está pensando, Señor Potter?**

**-Sólo en un pequeño revolcón en la hierba con la Señora Potter**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Qué les pareció? Interesante¿verdad? Y más cuando Hermione descubra que…ájele¿Qué dijeron? Ya nos dijo…¡Pues no! NO se pierdan el siguiente capítulo…

Un beso y un abrazo a todos

Ady


	10. Cap 9 De confusiones y Concursos

**Cap. 9. De confusiones y concursos.**

_Antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero agradecerles infinitamente su paciencia…pero como no quiero aburrirlos, sino hasta al final, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y compense un poco todo lo que los he hecho esperar._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Faltaba una semana para el 14 de Julio, para el concurso de Miss Hechicera y todas las demás actividades que se desarrollarían ese día, y la parte mágica de Londres y en Hogsmeade, la gente ya comenzaba a volverse loca.

Harry conducía por la calle principal, y había carteles por todas partes, fotos de las concursantes que guiñaban coquetamente a todo el que las viera en las ventanas de las tiendas. En las afueras de las casas de algunas de las concursantes, había estatuas de ellas de tamaño natural, luciendo la corona y lanzando besos a los transeúntes.

Había quedado de verse con Ron para tomar un café…aunque tratándose de su amigo pelirrojo, seguramente sería un almuerzo completo.

No había visto a su amigo desde el día de la boda y tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él…Aunque, para ser sinceros, no solo necesitaba hablar con Ron, también necesitaba alejarse de la casa…y de Herms. Un mes de matrimonio había transformado su casa de soltero en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Había flores adornando la estancia y la cocina, y casi todas las tardes las velas perfumadas llenaban la casa con un aroma de brisa de verano, flores silvestres, fresas y manzanas.

En la cocina habían aparecido toalleros de colores que hacían juego con los paños que colgaban de ellos. Pero lo peor estaba en el dormitorio y en el baño principal. El aroma de Hermione flotaba por todas partes, provocando a Harry cada vez que entraba en alguna de las habitaciones.

¿Quién habría pensado que los rizos de Herms serían tan suaves? ¿Quién habría creído que su piel tendría el tacto de la seda? ¿Y quién habría imaginado que disfrutaría tanto haciéndole el amor?

Apartó esos inquietantes pensamientos de su mente mientras buscaba un sitio para estacionarse. Le había parecido muy raro que Ron lo hubiera citado en La Boutique del bebé…aunque por lo menos la tienda no tenía publicidad de Miss Hechicera, sino una cuna con dosel amarillo y un osito de peluche sonriente.

Harry bajó del auto y Ron salió de la tienda.

-Estaré listo en unos minutos, tengo que guardar algunas cosas y revisar que las empaquen bien-señaló la tienda- Entra y dile hola a Luna.

Harry dudó, sin saber si quería entrar en un lugar dedicado a bebés. Cada vez que pensaba en Herms y en su hijo tenía pensamientos inquietantes que le daban dolor de cabeza. Pero siguió a Ron al interior, sintiendo al instante el aroma de talco para bebé. Luna estaba hablando con una empleada de la tienda. Ella sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

-Estaré en la parte trasera durante un par de minutos, tengo que checar que empaquen todo- dijo Ron- Echa un vistazo.

Harry se metió las manos a los bolsillos y recorrió un pasillo en le que había ropa de bebé.

-"Echa un vistazo"- pensó Harry-"Ni que estuviéramos en una tienda de artículos de Quidditch".

Al ver un coqueto vestidito color rosa con encaje, volvió a la realidad. ¿Los bebés eran tan pequeños? Tocó el encaje del vestido e intentó imaginarse a su hija vestida con el.

Su hija.

¿Tendría el cabello rizado y castaño cono su madre y oscuro como el de él? ¿Sus ojos serían verdes o ámbar…o de una extraña mezcla entre los dos?

Al ver un pequeño uniforme de Quidditch pensó lo mismo ¿Cómo sería su hijo? ¿Echaría de menos la presencia de un padre en su vida? ¿Y si fuera una niña?

-Es sorprendente, ¿Verdad?

Se giró y vio a Luna

-¿Qué?

-Lo que hacen ahora para los bebés. Mira esto- de una bolsa del almacén sacó un par de tenis de marca que no eran más grandes que los dedos de Harry.

-Increíble. Esta tienda es estupenda…por cierto, ¿Qué tal van las cosas en El Profeta?

.Mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensé que iba a perder lectores sin los chismes de Rita Skeeter, pero no fue así, en parte gracias a los consejos de Hermione de diversificar y poner otras secciones y en parte al apoyo de todo el personal- sonrió- Y por cierto, estamos muy molestos con ustedes- bromeó

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ni tú ni Hermione han ido a visitarnos.

-Si…es que hemos estado muy ocupados.

-No tienes que decirme…yo estoy casi recién casada y sé muy bien a que ocupaciones de refieres-le guiñó el ojo.

Harry se ruborizó- En realidad, yo me refería a los pacientes.

-Ya- dijo Luna, aún sonriendo- ¿Y los pacientes del ataque a Hogsmeade?

-Todos están perfectamente bien y ya los di de alta- el medimago sonrió, satisfecho- ¿Sabes porqué Ron me citó aquí? ¿Acaso van a tener otro sobrino?

Luna sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron-Insistió en acompañarme, no me quería dejar sola en mi estado.

Harry se preocupó- ¿En tu estado? ¿Estás enferma?

Ella negó con la cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- Ayer nos enteramos de que vamos a tener otro miembro en la familia.

En ese momento, apareció Ron, y la abrazó por la cintura- Por su sonrisa, deduzco que te acaba de dar la buena noticia.

-Sí. Felicidades a los dos- por un instante, Harry envidió la felicidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de su amigo-¿Quién habría pensado que el soltero número uno de Londres se casaría y tendría una familia?

Ron se rió- ¿Y quién hubiera pensado que el soltero número dos de Londres se casaría y pensaría en tener una familia?

Harry quiso protestar, decirle a Ron que su situación era diferente. Ron se había casado para toda la vida, pero él lo había hecho por conveniencia, y cuando terminara el concurso de Miss Hechicera y Herms quedara embarazada tenía intención de volver a su vida de soltero.

-Supongo que siempre llega un momento en la vida de un hombre en el que se sabe que es lo importante…como el amor y la familia- Ron besó a Luna en la frente.- Todo está empaquetado y listo para que lo envíen a casa, linda, y ahora voy a salir a tomar un café con Harry…y probablemente hablaremos de cosas de hombres.

Los dos hombres se rieron y Luna golpeó ligeramente a Ron en las costillas.

-Vamos, salgan de aquí, los dos.

----------------------------------------------------------

Fue agradable tomar café con Ron…bueno, Harry si tomó café y Ron un gran almuerzo, argumentando que debía comer por dos.

-Pero Ron- argumentó Harry- por lo que me dices, casi compraste media tienda…¿No crees que es algo precipitado?

El pelirrojo sonrió- ¡Hay, hermano! Cuando Herms te diga que van a ser padres, me entenderás. Yo primero me puse eufórico…y después me preocupe, tú sabes, todas esas cosas que te vienen a la mente…si serás un buen padre, si de verdad estaba listo para serlo, si podré darle todo lo que necesite…pero sobre todo, que pasará si llego a faltarle.

-Ron…

-Es cierto, tú sabes que el trabajo que Hermione y yo tenemos es bastante riesgoso..tú mismo tuviste que atenderla hace poco…Después de la noticia de que voy a ser padre, tendré que ser más cuidadoso…y después de hablarlo con Luna, quiero pedirte que me hagas el honor de ser el padrino de mi hijo o hija…o ambos, uno nunca sabe cuando habrá gemelos en la familia.

-Diablos Ron, no sé que decirte.

-Solo di que si…yo sé que si yo llegara a faltar, tú serías un magnifico ejemplo para mi hijo…claro, que tendrás que ocultar tu oscuro pasado de busca problemas y tus locos años de estudiante- sonrió.

-El honor será para mi, Ron, gracias por confiar siempre en mi.

-¡Excelente! Y hablemos de otras cosas, porque esto me pone muy sentimental- dijo el auror, simulando limpiarse lágrimas.

Hablaron de sus respectivos trabajos. Se rieron al recordar los viejos tiempos y a los viejos amigos. Harry habría disfrutado más si hubiera podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su futuro bebé…cosa que no sucedió gracias al auror, que estaba sumamente emocionado por su futura paternidad.

Había pensado que dejaría a Hermione embarazada y que asumiría el papel del tío del niño.

-Estoy deseando que termine el concurso- dijo mientras volvían al lugar donde Harry había dejado la camioneta.

-La ciudad se pone como loca, ¿Verdad?

-No es la ciudad, es la gente. Hace dos días, Madge Walter trajo a su nieta, que solo tiene 10 o 12 años. Quería que viera su talento, para decidir si cuando sea mayor puede participar en el concurso.

-¿Y?- Ron enarcó una ceja y lo miró divertido.

-Y yo acepte a regañadientes. Antes de que me diera cuenta, la chica había sacado dos bastones, les había prendido fuego y los había lanzado por el aire. Las alarmas de incendio muggles que instalé comenzaron a sonar, y pensé que a Madge le iba da dar un ataque al corazón en medio del granero.

Ron se rió.- Piensa que el año que viene por estas fechas solo será un recuerdo.

-Si, pero tengo la sensación de que la semana que viene voy a tener muchas pesadillas.

Unos minutos después, mientras conducía hacia su casa, volvió a pensar en Herms y el bebé. Por primera vez desde que Hermione y él aceptaron llevar a cabo el plan, se dio cuenta de que quería más. No era el tipo de hombre que podía alejarse de su hijo y velo sólo de vez en cuando. Tenía que hablar con Hermione.

Necesitaba decirle que no iba a conformarse con ver desde lejos como crecía su hijo.

-Herms- dijo al entrar por la puerta principal.

Nadie contestó. Subió las escaleras y miró en todas las habitaciones, pero no estaba.

Al entrar en la cocina, la vio a través de la ventana.

Estaba jugando con Tizne en el patio trasero. Llevaba un vestido amplio de tirantes, y el cachorro jugaba con un estambre que la chica movía.

A pesar de la amplitud del vestido, Harry pudo "ver" mentalmente las formas de su cuerpo, la esbeltez de su espalda, las curvas de sus pechos y sus piernas largas. Estaba muy bonita con el sol haciéndole brillar el cabello y con una sonrisa en los labios.

De repente, un intenso deseo se apoderó de él. La deseó en ese mismo momento, sobre la hierba bajo el sol. Quiso hundir las manos en su cabello rizado y presionar su cuerpo contra el de su esposa.

Como siempre, el deseo lo hizo sentirse irritado. ¿Cómo podía desear a una mujer a quién no quería de una manera romántica?

Tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba a punto de decirle la podría furiosa. Ella lo había escogido para que fuera el padre de su hijo, sabiendo que él nunca había querido tener hijos. Hermione esperaba que él adoptara el papel de amigo de la familia.

-"Será mejor terminar con esto"- pensó mientras se dirigía al patio.

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar- dijo sin preámbulos y muy serio.

Ella tomó a Tizne en brazos.- Hmmm, tiene que ser algo muy serio. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me llamaste Hermione con ese tono de voz. ¿Quieres que entremos?

-No, podemos hablar aquí.

-Deja que lleve a Tizne adentro, y después tendrás toda mi atención.

Harry se sentó en la hierba y la esperó, pensando en esos momentos en Luna y su visita a la tienda de bebés, cuando la confusa nebulosa de un bebé de repente se había convertido en la realidad de su bebé.

Ella regresó enseguida y se sentó frente a él- ¿Qué ocurre? Para ser un estupendo día de verano, estás demasiado serio.

Harry dudó un momento, pensado en la mejor forma de abordar el tema.- Sabes que siempre te he dicho que no quiero niños.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.- No me digas que vas a renunciar al trato.

-No, no voy a renunciar, pero quiero modificarlo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Harry apartó la mirada.- Todavía sigo intentando dejarte embarazada, y nos divorciaremos como hemos planeado, pero no puedo desentenderme de mi hijo. Quiero la custodia compartida.

Volvió a mirarla, esperando ver el enfado en sus ojos ámbar, pero en lugar de eso, ella le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

-No me sorprende. Esperaba que llegaras a esa conclusión- se levantó sin dejar de sonreír.- Sé que tipo de hombre eres, Harry. Es una de las razones por la que quise que fueras el padre de mi bebé…porqué sé que cuando es necesario no das la espalda y te marchas. Y ahora, voy a preparar algo de comer. ¿Vienes?

-Iré en seguida- dijo, y se quedó sentado en la hierba. Necesitaba pensar y comprender cómo era posible que Hermione Jane Granger…perdón, Potter, lo conociera mejor que él mismo.

------------------------------------------------

-Recuerda que hemos quedado con mis padres, Remus, Linda, Sirius, Arabella, Ron y Luna para comer- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían a la feria.

Por fin había llegado el día. El 14 de julio había amanecido con el cielo despejado y prometía ser un día caluroso. Harry estaba eufórico, sabiendo que unas horas más tarde terminaría su labor de juez del concurso.

Hermione estaba también emocionada. Desde hacía unos 8 años, para la celebración de Miss Hechicera se había una gran fiesta, con una feria estilo muggle, con atracciones, puestos de comida deliciosa y juegos de habilidad y azar. La fiesta terminaría con un grandioso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-El concurso es hasta las cinco de la tarde, así que tenemos casi todo el día para divertirnos- dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla de la camioneta, intentando no pensar en lo atractivo que estaba su esposo. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de vestir de manga corta.

Hermione había intentado vestirse de manera algo diferente. Había visto un vestido de tirantes en el escaparate de una tienda en el Callejón Diagon y, después de probárselo, lo había comprado. El vestido era más ajustado de lo que estaba acostumbrada a llevar, pero le gustaban mucho el color y el estilo. El color caqui acentuaba la tonalidad de su cabello. El corpiño se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y el cuello del vestido se abría con un poco de escote. La falda corta y coqueta la hacía sentirse femenina y atractiva.

Deseó haber podido conservar para siempre la mirada de Harry cuando había salido del baño con el vestido puesto. Había emitido un aullido de lobo y después sus ojos habían brillado, más verdes que de costumbre, haciendo que a Hermione le temblaran las rodillas.

Ella lo miró, dándose cuenta que estaba tarareando la canción que habían bailado el día de su boda.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa- Estoy deseando que empiece la fiesta. Cada año me encanta ver como te das un atracón de algodón de azúcar (N/A: ¿Qué te recuerda, Hikari, Hot-dogs y pasteles y después te quejas de que te duele el estómago durante todo el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales.

-Yo no me quejo- protestó riéndose.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció.- Tienes razón, no eres una niña quejumbrosa- dejó de hablar unos instantes.- Arabella puede ser una quejita, y Cho…Ella era la reina de todas las quejitas- Hermione no dijo nada, no sabía, por primera vez en su vida, que responder. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que Cho era un tema tabú.- Se despertaba por las mañanas quejándose de que la cama estaba demasiado blanda y de que hacía demasiado calor en la habitación. Luego decía que le pan tostado estaba demasiado tostado, que el café no estaba bien hecho y que las cosas serían diferentes si nos mudáramos a Londres.

Ella le puso una mano en el brazo- Lo siento, Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi amigo, la amabas y las cosas no funcionaron- le pareció sentir una punzada de celos, pero intentó apartar la sensación cuando Harry siguió hablando.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: "Antes que te cases, mira lo que haces". Afortunadamente, no nos casamos. No creo que estuviera realmente enamorado de ella.

-Bueno, por si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que la cama sea demasiado blanda- dijo ella, intentando aligerar un poco la conversación.

Harry se rió y la miró con afecto.- Todo el mundo debería tener una buena amiga como tú, Herms.

Hermione sabía que sus palabras eran un cumplido, pero por alguna extraña razón, le hicieron sentirse vacía.

Cuando las atracciones aparecieron ante ellos, Hermione no pudo sino admirar la magia de Hogsmeade al celebrar Miss Hechicera. Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco y ella se habían divertido juntos en la feria desde que se hacía estilo muggle.

Hicieron fila en el carrusel, porque siempre se subían primero a los caballitos de colores, y de ahí se fueron a otros juegos, haciendo una pausa únicamente para comer unos pastelillos y burlarse de Draco, que estaba encantado con los juegos de destreza y ya tenía un montón de muñecos de peluche. Fue un día de diversión, compartido con los amigos, la familia y los vecinos. No pararon de reír, y más de una vez la risa profunda de Harry le provocó a Hermione estremecimientos.

El medimago se dio cuenta de que de no tener familia, había pasado a tener una muy numerosa…Hermione tenía razón, cuando las personas se querían, los lazos de sangre no eran importantes, solo los lazos de afecto.

Se unieron con toda la familia, junto con Jane y Reed Granger para comer, Molly Weasley había preparado comida para todo un ejército…incluyendo unas costillas especiadas con papas fritas porque Luna y Linda tenían antojo.

Sirius y Arabella se unieron a ellos, al igual que Ginny y Draco, quien no dejó de halagar la comida de su futura suegra.

A las cinco de la tarde, los asientos que había frente al escenario se llenaron de gente para ver la belleza y el talento de las jóvenes brujas de Londres. Hermione se sentó en la primera fila y sonrió a Harry, a quien le habían reservado un lugar de honor en el escenario.

Se veía bastante preocupado.

Mientras contemplaba el concurso, se puso a pensar en su matrimonio, que ya había durado unas cuantas semanas. Tenían una nueva intimidad que era a la vez excitante y un poco alarmante. Se acariciaban con frecuencia, como los matrimonios de verdad. Harry se había acostumbrado a abrazarse a ella en el sofá por las noches, mientras veían una película. Hermione a veces apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo y él jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello o le acariciaba el hombro distraídamente, y ella se sentía completa.

Su pasión al hacer el amor tampoco había disminuido. Hacer el amor con Harry le parecía increíblemente hermoso, y después solían quedarse abrazados, hablando en voz baja en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Hermione apartó esos pensamientos de su mente cuando SueEllen Trexlor subió al escenario. Divertida, la vio bailar tap, y con cada movimiento, sus pechos amenazaban con salírsele de la ropa.

SueEllen le había enviado varias lechuzas durante la última semana, e incluso, la había ido a buscar a su casa, intentado quedar con ella para comer. Solo cuando Hermione le dijo que a pesar de estar casada con el juez no tenía influencia sobre él, SueEllen dejo de buscarla.

La sorpresa del concurso fue una guapa joven, llamada Susan Sanforth. Hermione sabía que Susan era una joven tímida, que trabajaba con los gemelos en su tienda de bromas. Pero cuando subió al escenario interpretó una canción con la voz de un ángel, y durante la entrevista demostró una inteligencia y un ingenio tales que ganó el título de Miss Hechicera.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Harry y Hermione, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a una zona apartada y llena de árboles desde donde siempre veían los fuegos artificiales.

-Recuérdame que no coma nada del guiso de SueEllen si nos trae uno alguna vez. Seguramente estará envenenado con arsénico o tendrá algo para convertirme en un gusano o algo igual de desagradable- dijo Harry, mientras caminaban.

-Por la mirada que te dirigió cuando diste el veredicto, no creo que te hable ni que vuelva a cocinar para ti nunca más- contestó riéndose.

-Mejor. Era una de las protagonistas de mis pesadillas.

Ella se rió y se agarró a su brazo, disfrutando del aroma de su colonia. Cuando llegaron al lugar, un bosquecillo en una pequeña colina un poco alejado de las atracciones, aparecieron una manta y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Durante un momento, ninguno de los dos habló. La noche empezaba a caer, alargando las sombras de los árboles mientras el sol se ocultaba.

-Deberías ponerte vestidos como ése más a menudo- dijo él.

Ella frunció el ceño.- ¿Vestidos como qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes, que dejen ver la bonita figura que tienes.

-¿Crees que tengo una bonita figura?- preguntó ella sintiendo una cálida oleada de satisfacción.

-Deja de buscar cumplidos. Si no te pusieras esos vestidos tan anchos, la gente te halagaría más, y seguramente tendría que ser tu guardaespaldas más que tu esposo, por la cantidad de hombres que irían tras de ti.

-Supongo que las viejas costumbres tardan en desaparecer. Tú sabes que cuando era pequeña, todo el mundo en la escuela me llamaba Hermione la delgaducha y por eso siempre me ponía ropa amplia, porque pensaba que me haría ver ya no tan delgada.

-Créeme, Herms, ya nadie te confundiría con Hermione la delgaducha.

La intensa mirada en los ojos de Harry le aseguró por primera vez en su vida que había superado a la castaña delgaducha y con pecas que había sido.

-La comida fue divertida- dijo ella cambiado de tema.

-Hasta que Sirius y Arabella comenzaron a discutir, ¿Cómo pueden dos adultos causar tanto escándalo por como preparar unas costillas?

Hermione sonrió- Harry, te lo tomas demasiado en serio. Es evidente que se adoran y que esas discusiones son sólo una forma de demostrarse su cariño…hasta Ron lo sabe.

-Si tú lo dices…- respondió secamente.- Yo creo que todas esas discusiones son el resultado de su infelicidad. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora- se inclinó y tomó un mechón de cabello de Hermione.- Lo que quiero es relajarme y disfrutar de lo que queda de un día casi perfecto.

-¿Casi perfecto? ¿Qué podría hacerlo más perfecto aún?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Tenemos una media hora antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales- le recorrió la mejilla y los labios con un dedo, mientras la miraba con ojos ardientes.

Hermione sintió que se le secaba la boca y se le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿En qué está pensando, señor Potter?

-Sólo en un pequeño revolcón en la hierba con la Señora Potter

Cuando la boca de Harry atrapó la suya, Hermione se dio cuenda de dos cosas: estaba enamorada de Harry Potter y su período llevaba algo más de una semana de retraso.

---------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Preparen…apunten…Fuego! Si, ahora si me merezco los tomatazos…lamento mucho el retraso, de verdad…pero fuerzas sobrenaturales y extraterrestres me obligaron a retrasarme demasiado…

Bueno, ya, hablando en serio, verán, he tenido las tres semanas más locas de mi vida…lleve a encuadernar mis tesis, y me las echaron a perder, tuve que volver a imprimirlas, me volví a cortar ahora, un dedo de la mano izquierda, con un tubo de ensayo…no si ya nada más me faltaba que me ladrara un perro (La palabra ladrar no va, pero los que son de México saben a lo que me refiero nn, por cierto, si alguien conoce un hechizo anti torpeza, que me diga, antes de que me cobren todo el material de vidrio que he roto en el trabajo).

Afortunadamente, ya todo salió bien, ya entregue mis tesis, y la fecha de mi examen profesional es el 25 de noviembre, así que porfis, crucen los dedos para que por fin me quite este compromiso de encima.

Además, estoy muy feliz como lombriz, porque aquí en México la película de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego se estrena el 18 de Noviembre, así que ya estoy más puesta que un calcetín para ir al cine.

Ahora, la otra noticia…estamos a dos capítulos del final…y no prometo hacerlo rápido…ahora tengo que estudiar para mi examen, preparar la exposición y todo eso…pero prometo tratar de no tardar tanto como está vez…bueno, mejor no, porque no se que me tienen deparados los astros.

Quiero agradecer, de verdad, toda su paciencia y sus mensajes de apoyo, en especial a: Lady Amatista, Lilyem, Lady Ski, Morgana Riddle, Ivy 91, Noin ange, Elen-Grantter, Bella Paola, Hibari, Lorena Potter, Seren Tc, Pan-nany11, Jenny Anderson, Thiago, Emilywolen, Ninniel, Ginger, Nethy, Yugo, SachielitaX, Zephyrpotter, Gabita, Lauris, Salami, Hermione-151, Arwy deep, Mangalinali, Pgranger, Vangie McDermott, Cornamentaao, FranGilraen, Karla-Karlila, Achinech, Jane Potter (no te preocupes por lo de actualizar pronto…yo también presiono nn) Alifelton, Arissita, ChantyGranger, Paulygranger, Osivoli, Ilona Potter, Sanke, WordenWood, Aiosami, Naremoon, Gachipotter, Darkangel, Luz, Arlet, Gaby (no te preocupes, me encanta que se te vayan los dedos), David, Sakuraanag, Karly Radcliffe, Carolina, Pardelocas, Mariana Splendor Miau McGonagall, Laxy, Oasis, Mephista, Tania, Ursula, Camilla Nathair, Paulina González y Derxinef.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia…y disculpen que no haya respondido adecuadamente a sus reviews como siempre lo he hecho.

Y…antes de que se me olvide…los Spoilers:

**Durante el resto de su vida, Hermione recordaría el haber hecho el amor con Harry mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo y el amor que sentía por él iluminaba hasta el último rincón de su corazón.**

**Ten cuidado con lo que deseas…puede hacerse realidad.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**-¿Qué es todo esto?**

**-Son mis cosas. El trato ya está hecho, y si me ayudas a reducir todo esto, me desapareceré y podrás volver a tu vida de soltero- dijo esforzándose por que su tono de voz fuera ligero.**

**-¡Tranquila, ve despacio!- se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dejó caer en el sofá, sin dejar de mirarla.- Dices que el trato está hecho…¿significa que….estas…?**

**-Embarazada. Estoy embarazada.**

**----------------------------------------**

**(….) Trató de comunicarse con ella, pero no contestaba ni las lechuzas ni las llamadas.**

**El viernes comenzó a preocuparse. Nunca estaban tanto tiempo sin hablar, sin salir a comer o a tomar un café (….) Tomó su varita e hizo un translador. Ya era hora de que fuera a casa de Hermione y descubriera que estaba pasando.**

-----------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí los Spoilers…¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué Harry no puede comunicarse con Hermione? Bueno, pues no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, recuerden que ya estamos en los finales…

Y por favor, háganme feliz y déjenme un review…aunque sea para quejarse por que tarde mucho en actualizar,

Un beso a todos

Ady


	11. Cap 10 Regresando a la realidad

Cap. 10 Regresando a la realidad

Durante el resto de su vida, Hermione recordaría el haber hecho el amor con Harry mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo y el amor que sentía por él iluminaba hasta el último rincón de su corazón.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, puede volverse realidad"

El viejo adagio sonaba en su mente mientras sacaba con manos temblorosas la prueba de embarazo.

Harry estaba en el granero. Ella sabía que tenía varias citas y probablemente no regresaría a la casa hasta una hora más tarde. Era el momento perfecto para hacerse la prueba, ya lo había pospuesto demasiado.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta del 14 de julio, y ya tenía más de dos semanas de retraso. No podía esperar más.

Sacó la prueba de la caja, deseando poder dar marcha atrás y cambiar las reglas. Deseó que no hubieran acordado divorciarse cuando quedara embarazada. Pero nada de lo que Harry había hecho o dicho en los casi dos meses de su matrimonio indicaba que quisiera cambiar esa parte del trato. Quería la custodia compartida del bebé, pero también quería el divorcio.

Hizo la prueba, se apoyó en el lavabo y espero el resultado. En tres minutos lo sabría. Mientras esperaba se puso a pensar en la última semana.

En esos siete días había pasado cada momento amando a Harry y memorizando todo lo que siempre había dado por supuesto de él. No podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa, que había aparecer ese hoyuelo travieso, y en como la miraba cuando hacían el amor.

¿Cómo se había estropeado todo? Se suponía que no tenía que enamorarse de él. Había pensado que estaba a salvo de enamorarse de Harry gracias a la fuerte amistad que compartían. Pero esa amistad había sido la base de algo mucho más profundo.

Era tiempo de ver la prueba. Si estaba embarazada, se volvería rosa y si no lo estaba, azul. Respiró profundamente y lo miró encontrándose con un cuadrado de color rosa brillante que parecía mirarla.

Se llevó las manos al estómago mientras la invadía la alegría. Estaba embarazada.

Pero al darse cuenta de que el trato había concluido su alegría se desvaneció. El concurso había terminado y ella estaba embarazada. Tenía que dejar la casa de Harry y divorciarse de él. Tal vez podría hacerse otra prueba una semana después. Había oído que a veces esas pruebas daban resultados erróneos. Pero supo que no esperaría otra semana y que no se haría otra prueba. Si lo hacia, solamente estaría atrasando lo inevitable, y de todas formas sería doloroso.

"No es el fin del mundo", pensó mientras empezada a meter sus cosas en las cajas, ordenadamente. Seguiría viendo a Harry, y seguramente volvería a tener esa relación especial que habían tenido hasta antes de casarse.

Tenía casi todo empaquetado y junto a la puerta cuando Harry entró en la casa por la tarde. Miró las cajas y las maletas y luego a Hermione.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Son mis cosas. El trato ya está hecho, y si me ayudas a reducir y guardar todo esto, enseguida apareceré en mi casa y podrás volver a tu vida de soltero- dijo esforzándose por que su tono de voz fuera ligero.

-¡Tranquila, ve despacio!- se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dejó caer en el sofá sin dejar de mirarla-. Dices que el trato está hecho….¿Significa que…estás…?

-Embarazada. Estoy embarazada- al decir las palabras en voz alta por primera vez se sintió eufórica-. Me hice una prueba de embarazo esta mañana y ha dado positivo.

-Herms- dijo suavemente. Se levantó de un salto y la abrazó-. ¡Por Merlín, no puedo creerlo! ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y durante un instante hundió la cara en la camisa de Harry, absorbiendo su aroma tan familiar. Estaba encantado con el bebé, y eso le hizo sentir un poco de esperanza.

Tal vez diría que deshiciera las maletas, que no se iba a ir porque la amaba más que a nada y porque quería ser su marido el resto de su vida.

Él la soltó, mirándola afectuosamente-. Herms, no tienes que irte hoy. Podemos esperar dos días para que te acomodes de nuevo en tu casa.

Ella retrocedió un paso. Necesitaba apartarse de él al darse cuenta de que su esperanza moría y le dejaba un gran vacío en el corazón. Habría sido el momento perfecto para que él anulara las condiciones de su trato, para que le pidiera que siguiera siendo su esposa.

Volvió a sentir deseos de llorar, pero respiró profundamente e intentó mantener el control. Nunca había perdido el control y no iba a hacerlo ahora, frente a Harry. Además, no debía estar tan triste, porque había conseguido lo que quería.

-La verdad es que estoy deseando volver a mi antigua vida- dijo ella-. Me gustaría llevarme todas mis cosas y dormir en mi cama esta noche.

-Ah, bueno…si eso es lo que quieres…-dijo con una expresión inescrutable-. Terminaremos de empacar y te acompañaré a tu casa para ayudarte a desempacar.

-No es necesario- respondió rápidamente. De repente, sintió la necesidad desesperada de escapar de él, antes de que perdiera el control.

-Claro que si. Sé perfectamente bien que te gusta hacer labores de casa sin magia y no quiero que levantes nada pesado durante los próximos 9 meses. ¿Tienes ya una cita con el médico o prefieres que yo te atienda?

-Por Dios, Harry, me he hecho la prueba hace solo un par de horas…Y preferiría que me atendiera mi ginecóloga, si no te importa.

-De acuerdo, pero avísame cuando será la cita, para ir contigo.

Ella asintió-.¿Cuidarás bien de Tizne?- Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que el gatito que le había robado el corazón tendría que quedarse.

-Desde luego- dijo sabiendo lo difícil que era para ella dejar al gatito-. Pero vas a seguir viéndolo. Tú y yo nos veremos prácticamente todos los días, y además tenemos las películas de los viernes por la noche.

Hermione asintió-. Empezaré a buscar otro sitio donde vivir, un lugar donde se puedan tener mascotas- con un movimiento de varita, una de las cajas se cerró y se redujo.

Tardaron casi una hora en empacar todas las cosas de Hermione. Al terminar, Harry redujo todo al tamaño de una caja de cerillos y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Dame tu mano- le pidió Harry

-¿Para qué?

-Ya que quieres llegar a casa pronto, lo mejor será aparecernos en el callejón y caminar hacia allá.

-Soy capaz de aparecerme yo solita, gracias- sonrió levemente la chica.

-Lo sé, Herms, pero el primer trimestre del embarazo es crítico y no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo.

--------------------------------------------

-Aquí hace calor- dijo Harry mientras sacaba las cajas diminutas y las iba volviendo a su tamaño normal- ¿Por qué no abres las ventanas y yo termino de volver las cajas a su tamaño?

Hermione abrió las ventanas, y con su varita realizó un hechizo aclimatador para mejorar el ambiente en su departamento y se dispersara el aires sofocante rápidamente.

Le sorprendió que el lugar que había sido su hogar durante tantos años le pareciera tan poco hogareño. No se sentía aliviada ni contenta de volver, lo único que sentía era un enorme peso en el corazón.

Harry terminó de acomodar algunas de las cajas, dejando únicamente las de la ropa de Hermione, quien se sintió muy agradecida, porqué sabía que se marcharía enseguida, y no se veía capaz de aguantar las lágrimas más tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que ya esta todo- dijo él desde la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bien está lo que bien acaba. Los dos tenemos lo que queríamos- respondió ella-. Yo estoy embarazada…

Harry sonrió-. Y yo me salvé de las artimañas de las candidatas- su sonrisa se desvaneció y sacó las manos de los bolsillos.

Levantó una mano, y por un momento ella creyó que iba a tomar uno de sus rizos, o a acariciarla suavemente en la mejilla. Se puso tensa.

No quería que la tocara, podría ponerse a llorar sin remedio.

Pero él dejo caer el brazo.-¿Me llamarás mañana?

-Por supuesto- contesto Hermione. Después de todo era importante que volvieran a ser lo que eran, los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Bien, entonces hablaremos mañana- dudó un momento en la puerta, como si no quisiera dejarla sola.

Pero ella necesitaba desesperadamente estar sola.

Sus emociones la abrumaban, sentía una gran alegría de estar embarazada pero también una desesperación terrible por estar enamorada de Harry.

-Hablaremos mañana- repitió ella, y con una sonrisa forzada, cerró la puerta.

Logró contener las lágrimas manteniéndose ocupada durante un par de horas, devolviendo a sus lugares originales las cosas que había llevado a la casa de Harry.

Deseó que nadie los hubiera visto, porque no estaba preparada para las preguntas de la familia y de los amigos. Al menos, no ese día. Al día siguiente hablaría con Harry y decidirían qué iban a decir a todos.

Terminó de organizarlo todo cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, después se hizo una sopa y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. El silencio del apartamento la abrumaba. En casa de Harry siempre había reído y discutido mientras comían, y Tizne los acompañaba con sus maullidos. Una sopa de tomate no podía competir con eso (N/A: sigo con la fijación a los tomates).

Solamente había comido la mitad cuando empezó a llorar. Tenía lo que quería, pero en los dos meses que había pasado con Harry sus deseos habían cambiado. No solo quería el bebé de Harry…quería a Harry. Quería que fuera él lo primero que viera por las mañanas y quedarse dormida en sus fuertes brazos. Quería hacer el amor con él, que criaran a sus hijos juntos y envejecer a su lado. Quería…

Apartó el plato de sopa y las lágrimas que llevaba horas conteniendo acudieron a sus ojos en torrentes. Se levantó de la mesa y corrió al dormitorio, dejándose caer en la cama y hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Ya basta- se dijo entre sollozos, intentando recuperar la calma. Iba a seguir viendo a Harry que, como padre de su hijo, sería siempre parte de su vida. Y su amigo.

Ese pensamiento sólo consiguió que sollozara con más fuerza, porque en el fondo sabía la verdad. Quería a Harry, pero había cometido el error de enamorarse de él. Y sabía que nunca podría volver a quererlo como amigo. No sólo había perdido al hombre que amaba, también había perdido a su mejor amigo.

------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó abrazando a la almohada de Hermione y con su aroma llenándole los sentidos. Arrojo lejos la almohada y se sentó. Tenía que cambiar las sábanas. Herms se había convertido en una costumbre en su vida, y seguramente por eso le resultaba tan difícil despertarse sin poder abrazarla. Casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 24 horas.

Se había sorprendido al saber que Hermione estaba embarazada y que volvía a su apartamento, y después todo había ido demasiado deprisa.

Después de ayudarla a llevar sus cosas, había regresado a su casa y había encontrado a Tanner Rothman, su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero se habían presentado complicaciones.

No había vuelto a su casa hasta después de la media noche, y se había sentido algo decepcionado al ver que Herms no estaba. Quería compartir con ella la emoción y la alegría que le había provocado el nacimiento del bebé.

"Todavía puedes hacerlo" pensó. Herms llamaría y él se lo contaría. Y tal vez le preguntaría si quería salir con él en la tarde y comer hamburguesas…aunque, pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería que comieran algo más nutritivo, por el bebé.

Pensando es eso saló de la cama, se puso unos vaqueros y entró a la cocina para hacer café. Aunque Tizne parecía tan juguetón y entusiasmado como siempre, la cocina no le ofrecía ninguna calidez.

Sin los manteles amarillos de Herms y sus paños de colores, la cocina parecía fría e impersonal.

-Justo como me gusta- dijo con firmeza. La casa volvía a ser suya de nuevo, sin artículos femeninos que lo distrajeran.

Mientras desayunaba encendió la radio para llenar el silencio que nunca había percibido en la casa cuando Hermione estaba con él.

-Sólo estamos tú y yo, Tizne- dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras el gato ronroneaba con evidente placer, al desayunar-. Un hombre y su gato, así es como yo tenía intención de vivir.

Una costumbre. Durante toda la tarde Harry se repitió que Herms se había convertido en una costumbre en su vida, y que a veces se necesitaban un poco de tiempo cuando se dejaban las costumbres.

Trabajó y atendió todas sus citas hasta que anocheció, después fue a casa a cenar y revisó la contestadota. No había ningún mensaje de Herms.

Se estaba comiendo un Sándwich cuando Sam Johnson, un vecino, apareció para pedirle ayuda. Su hijo de 17 años se había hecho una fractura expuesta y necesitaba de técnicas de medicina muggle para acomodarle el hueso correctamente.

Cuando finalmente volvió a casa estaba exhausto. Carl había aguantado bien la pequeña intervención y se recuperaría en tres días. Pero era el tipo de cansancio que a Harry le gustaba, el que sentía después de ayudar a alguien. Era lo que Cho nunca había entendido, y lo que Herms siempre había comprendido y respetado.

Mientras se duchaba, pensó en lo diferentes que habían sido ambas relaciones. Con Cho siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo y que no era el tipo de hombre que ella esperaba que fuera. Con Hermione siempre se había sentido en paz consigo mismo, ella veía más allá de "El niño que vivió", "El salvador del mundo mágico"…para ella, siempre había sido, únicamente, Harry, su mejor amigo.

Tras la ducha, volvió a comprobar el contestador y se sorprendió al ver que Hermione aún no lo había llamado. Se sentó en el sofá con Tizne en su regazo y descolgó el teléfono para llamarla. Espero tres tonos y después saltó el contestador.

-Herms…soy yo. Supongo que estás fuera. Llámame cuando llegues, ¿de acuerdo?- colgó sintiéndose un poco inquieto porque ella no se había puesto en contacto con él.

Al día siguiente, al salir de su oficina, vio a una lechuza con un sobre dirigido a él, con la elegante letra de Hermione.

Se apresuró a abrir el sobre, mientras la lechuza se marchaba.

_Harry:_

_Sólo quería decirte que creo que es mejor si no decimos nada de mi embarazo todavía. Podemos decirles a todos que ser buenos amigos no es suficiente para llevar a cabo un buen matrimonio, y por eso nos hemos separado._

_Hermione_

Eso era todo. Ni un "Besos, Hermione" como usualmente firmaba sus cartas, o "Con cariño, Herms". Era un mensaje demasiado escueto y poco tranquilizador.

Harry intentó ponerse en contacto con ella, pero siempre que lo hacía, contestaba la contestadota. En los dos días siguientes, también lo intentó, pero el resultado fue el mismo y las lechuzas regresaban con sus mensajes, sin leer siquiera.

El viernes comenzó a preocuparse. Nunca estaban tanto tiempo sin hablar, sin salir a comer o a tomar un café. Empezó a dar vueltas por el salón. Había ido a casa para comer y había esperado, como cada día durante toda la semana escuchar su voz o recibir una lechuza para su cita de todos los viernes.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Tenía problemas con el embarazo? Se dijo que probablemente estaría ocupada estableciéndose de nuevo en su casa y en su rutina….Pero seguramente podría haber tenido un momento para llamarlo o enviarle una lechuza.

El matrimonio que habían compartido no había podido cambiar las cosas entre ellos. Se negaba a considerar esa posibilidad. Habían hecho un trato, habían estado de acuerdo en que Herms se quedaría embarazada y luego volverían a tener esa maravillosa amistad que los dos valoraban tanto.

Tomó su varita e hizo un translador…no podía aparecerse directamente en su casa, los hechizos de protección del edificio y áreas vecinas lo impedía. Pero eso no importaba. Ya era hora de que fuera a casa de Hermione y descubriera que demonios estaba pasando

Hola a todos! Si, ahora si merezco los tomates…estoy lista, láncenlos todos….(Auch)

Bueno…después de la salsa catsup que han hecho conmigo, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar…en mi defensa solo diré que agradezco su paciencia y que me fue muy bien en mi examen profesional, así que ya no soy ilegal, porque tengo papeles. (Un mal chiste, lo sé)

También muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos…creo firmemente que todos sus buenos deseos hicieron que me fuera bien en mi examen.

Como pueden ver, ya estamos en el penúltimo capítulo…no puedo extenderme más, solo planee el fic para 11 capítulos, lo más que lo puedo alargar es un epílogo…¿Les gustaría? Por favor, cuando me dejen un review, que siempre se les agradece, díganme si quieren epilogo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, en especial a **: Elassel Granger, Naremoon, ChantyGranger, Zephyr Potter, Kida-Krn, Sandra, PaulyGranger, Ilona Potter, Barby-chile, Lady Amatista, Par de locas, Gabybea, Nethy, Vangie Mcdermott, Dream-kat, Roro, Oli, Drena Amatista, Luz, Belu, Hermione151, Dore-Malfoy, Abbyluthien, Emma Riddle, Olga, Rosario, Hikari Katsuragi, Sandrita, Lilyem, Ann, Hermy, Morgana Riddle, Lady Sky, Dark-Tsubasa, Mangalina-Li, Gaby, Felton Mara, Pgranger, Arrissita, FranGilraen, Wordenwood, Lorena Potter, Eliza Potter, Paola Potter, Carolina, Seren Tc, Sakura, Megalink, Arlet, Mephista, Yugo (Claro que puedes agregarme al Msn…¿Tienes mi correo?) Pan-nanyll, Jenny Anderson. Miki Mansura, VickytaGV, Xiomalys, Sayunangel (Gracias por el doble review), Tamao Potter, Jane Potter, Magaso Urasima, Osivoli, Achinech, Herms Potter, Marieg, Emilywolen, Carolina, Skye Black, Magdal, Gata2242 (Tocaya!), The Hard (Lo hice medimago porque en casi todos los fics es auror o jugador de Quidditch…me pareció buena idea hacer algo diferente), David (Gracias, gracias, gracias), Bella Paola, Quikipotter, Sanke, Gabita, Sachielitax, Thiago (Te debo una respuesta…me daré prisa, lo prometo nn) y Jildael Minraelistis**

No prometo actualizar pronto…sobre todo porque estoy en auditoria, y, sobre todo, porque aunque les voy a dejar Spoilers, aún no termino de detallar adecuadamente el capítulo…sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es el último capítulo y debe quedar muy bien.

Ahora si…después de tanto rollo…les dejo los Spoilers:

**-¿Vas a venir esta noche para ver una película y comer palomitas?**

**-Creo que no- apartó la mirada-. Estoy cansada, creo que me acostaré pronto. Tal vez la próxima semana- añadió rápidamente.**

**-Pero el viernes que viene hay muchas posibilidades de que también estes cansada, Y probablemente estarás demasiado ocupada para llamar o para verme durante la semana ¿Qué está pasando, Herms?**

**(…) Harry, ya no puedo ver más películas contigo los viernes. No puedo tomar café, pasear, nadar contigo o ir a tu casa…-Te quiero, Harry.**

**-Yo también te quiero.**

**-No lo entiendes. Estoy enamorada de ti, Harry…(…) No puedo volver a ser sólo amiga tuya.**

**-¡¡Me prometiste que nada cambiaría! (….) ¡¡Pues deja de estar enamorada de mi y vuelve a ser mi amiga!**

**Hermione vio claramente en el porche un columpio que nunca había estado ahí.**

**-¿Has perdido la cabeza?**

**-Si…En realidad la perdí al pensar que tenía que vivir sin ti.**

¿Qué les pareció? La cosa se pone bastante interesante…¿No creen? Bueno hermosos, los dejo…por favor, dejen reviews…le alegrarán el día a está niña prófuga del microscopio

Besos

Ady


	12. Cap 11 El inicio

**Capítulo 11. El inicio**

_Advertencia:_

_Este capítulo contiene altas dosis de azúcar afectiva…así que si no te gustan las cosas empalagosas…evítalo a toda costa…._

_Una vez aclarado el punto…comenzamos._

--------------------------------------------------

En cuanto oyó que llamaban a la puerta, supo que era Harry.

-¿Herms?

Ella se quedó en el sofá, donde había estado la mayor parte de la semana. Tal vez si no contestaba él se iría. Durante toda la semana había tenido esperanzas de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar con él por teléfono, enviarle una lechuza o verlo en persona, pero no lo había conseguido.

Hasta la primera noche en su apartamento, cuando se había quedado dormida llorando, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Harry se había colado en su vida, de la depresión que se apoderaría de ella al vivir sin él.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, esa vez más fuerte. Su coche estaba estacionado fuera del edificio, así que él sabía que estaba allí. Se levantó, sabiendo que no podía retrasarlo más tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él…además, conociéndolo, sería capaz de tirar la puerta si no le respondía.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta, intentó arreglarse un poco el cabello. Abrió la puerta y vio que Harry tenía un puño en alto, dispuesto a llamar de nuevo, y su varita en la otra.

-Aquí estas. Me preguntaba si me estabas evitando.

-He estado muy ocupada durante toda la semana- dijo mientras él entraba en el salón y guardaba su varita.

Harry atravesó la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá, como había hecho un millón de veces. Pero esta vez Hermione no lo vio como su mejor amigo y confidente, sino como el hombre que amaba.

Lo único que quería era sentarse a su lado y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, oliendo su aroma mientras él la abrazaba.

Se sentó en una silla enfrente del sofá. Necesitaba mantener la distancia física entre ellos y se preguntó durante cuanto tiempo podría seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, que podía volver a la relación que habían tenido antes de casarse.

-Has dicho que has estado muy ocupada, ¿Haciendo qué?

-Esto y aquello- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Tardé un par de días en ordenarlo todo e hice una limpieza general. El apartamento llevaba dos meses cerrado.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Podría haberte ayudado.

Por primera vez en toda la semana, Hermione sonrió ligeramente.- Harry, no te ofendas, pero tu idea de limpiar no coincide exactamente con la mía.

-Por lo menos podría haberte hecho compañía- la miró intensamente-. ¿Vas a venir esta noche para ver una película y comer palomitas?

-Creo que no- apartó la mirada-. Estoy cansada, creo que me acostaré pronto. Tal vez la próxima semana- añadió rápidamente.

Él se inclino hacia delante mientras sus ojos se volvían más verdes.- Pero el viernes que viene hay muchas posibilidades de que también estés cansada. Y probablemente estarás demasiado ocupada para llamarme o enviarme una lechuza, ya no digamos para verme…Puede que sea despistado, pero no soy estúpido, ¿Qué está pasando, Herms?

Se sintió incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero supo que no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad.

-No puedo Harry, no puedo hacer esto- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué?

Supo que estaba confuso, y sintió ganas de darle una bofetada por ser tan tonto (N/A A mi también me dieron ganas de golpearlo, así que me pido turno después de Hermione) ¿No se había dado cuenta de que todo había cambiado? ¿No podía sentir cuanto lo amaba?

Se sintió enojada y dolida a la vez. Se levantó incapaz de permanecer sentada mientras le descubría su secreto.

-Harry, ya no puedo ver más películas contigo los viernes por la noche. No puedo tomar café, pasear, nadar contigo o ir a tu casa- fijó la mirada en una foto de sus tiempos de Hogwarts, detrás de Harry- Te quiero, Harry- esas palabras, que deberían haberle provocado alegría, le produjeron una enorme tristeza. Se suponía que el amor era el principio de las cosas, pero en ese caso, era el final.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo instantáneamente, sin pensarlo.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- No lo entiendes. Estoy enamorada de ti, Harry- los ojos del medimago se oscurecieron y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella continuó rápidamente.- Creí que podría hacerlo. Pensé que podríamos tener un matrimonio de mentira para que me quedara embarazada y después podríamos seguir con nuestra amistad. Pero estaba equivocada- las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas-. No puedo volver a ser sólo a miga tuya.

Él se levantó. Estaba tenso y el enfado se reflejaba en sus ojos.- ¿De qué estás hablando? Se suponía que esto no tenía que pasar- dio un paso hacia ella-. Maldita sea, Herms, no me dijiste nada de esto.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida por su reacción.- No sabía que iba a pasar. No lo planeé.

-Pero me prometiste que nada cambiaría. Sabías que no quería casarme o tener otra relación. ¡Me prometiste que las cosas volverían a ser como antes…eso era importante para mí!

-No me grites- dijo sintiendo que la rabia empezaba a invadirla-. Te estás comportando como si lo hubiera planeado, y no es así. Créeme, lo último que esperaba era enamorarme de ti.

-¿Y no puedes superarlo?

Durante un instante ella se quedó sin palabras. Nunca lo había visto comportarse de una manera tan irracional…al menos no con ella.

-Esto no es un resfriado o el sarampión, Harry. No sé si puedo "superarlo" o no.

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto…

-Ya te he dicho que no quería que pasara. Eso es lo que siento, así que deja de comportarte como un estúpido.

-¡¡Pues deja de estar enamorada de mí y vuelve a ser mi amiga!

Hermione quería darle un puñetazo. Siempre había sido un poco insensible y terco en las cuestiones del corazón. También quería abrazarse a él hasta que el dolor y la confusión desaparecieran. Pero en lugar de ello, respiró profundamente y suspiró, mientras sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban de nuevo en sus ojos.

-Harry, tal vez todo se arregle con el tiempo, no lo sé. Pero ocurra lo que ocurra, estoy de acuerdo en tener la custodia compartida del bebé.

Él todavía estaba enfadado. Hermione lo sabía porque sus hombros estaban tensos y por las fuertes pisadas que dio al dirigirse a la puerta.

-Entonces supongo que no tengo nada más que decirte hasta que hablemos con un funcionario del Ministerio sobre el divorcio- abrió la puerta e hizo además de marcharse, pero se dio la vuelta, con ojos brillantes-. Si hubiera sabido que para tener un hijo tendría que pagar un precio tan alto, nunca habría aceptado tu plan- sin esperar respuesta, se marchó dando un portazo.

Hermione se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada durante un rato, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que había seguido conservando un poco de esperanza. Había creído que si confesaba a Harry que estaba enamorada de él, su amigo reconocería que también estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero lugar de eso, él se había enfadado con ella por estropearlo todo y por destruir su amistad.

Por primera vez iba a tener que vivir sin Harry en su vida…y ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry no podía describir todas las emociones que lo abrumaban mientras se alejaba del apartamento de Hermione. Estaba furioso con ella porque lo amaba, y también con él mismo, por haber aceptado casarse.

Empezó a sentir un profundo arrepentimiento y algo de vergüenza por como se había comportado.

Los hermosos ojos ámbar de Hermione habían estado inundados de lágrimas, y sus labios habían temblado con la intensidad de su confusión emocional.

Pero había algo más aparte del enfado, del arrepentimiento y de la vergüenza. La idea de que había perdido a Hermione y de que ya no sería una parte esencial de su vida lo llenaba de tristeza…y de miedo. La vería seguido, gracias a su hijo, pero la dulce intimidad de su amistad, la confianza y la franqueza que siempre habían compartido, esa ya no volvería.

¿Cómo iba a vivir, a sobrevivir, sin esas cosas? Nadie lo conocía ni comprendía como ella.

¿Qué iba a hacer si ella no estaba en su vida? Caminó por Londres un buen rato, intentando despejarse y diciéndose que todo iba a salir bien. Solamente habían sido amigos, nada más.

Eran algo más de las cinco cuando entró en el camino que llevaba a la casa de Sirius y Arabella. Pensó que debía darles la noticia de la separación. Había estado en contacto con ellos durante la semana, pero no había mencionado que Hermione había vuelto a su casa. También tendría que devolver los regalos de boda que habían dejado en la habitación de invitados. Herms le había dejado una lista detallada con todo lo que tenía que devolver y a quién.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, sintiendo que estaba comenzado a tener una jaqueca. Herms aún no quería decirle a nadie que estaba embarazada, así que el no podría darle a Arabella la buena noticia. Suspiró y se dirigió a la casa. Entró por la puerta principal y se sorprendió al encontrarlo todo en silencio. La mayoría de las tardes, Sirius y Arabella se quedaban en el salón, jugando poker.

-¿Arabella...Sirius?- los llamó, y después entró en la cocina. Era evidente que habían comido hacía muy poco tiempo. El aroma de la carne asada flotaba en el aire, y los platos se estaban lavando en el fregadero.

La puerta trasera estaba abierta, y al acercarse oyó el murmullo de las voces de sus padrinos y el chirrido del columpio en el porche. Estaba a punto de salir cuando oyó a Bella reírse con mucho ánimo y de forma pícara. Después hubo un largo silencio y un suspiro.

Se estaban besuqueando. Las personas que consideraban sus padres, que pensaban que eran infelices viviendo juntos, estaban besándose acaramelados frente a la puesta de sol. Harry retrocedió, volvió a atravesar el salón, salió por la puerta principal y decidió marcharse a casa.

Durante años Harry había pensado que Sirius y Arabella eran dos pobres personas atrapados por los votos del matrimonio.

Una y otra vez Herms había intentado explicarle que todas sus discusiones sólo eran una forma de expresión de afecto. Pero Harry nunca la había escuchado. Se sentía como si todo el mundo se hubiera derrumbado, primero por lo de Herms, y después por el descubrimiento de que en el matrimonio de Sirius y Arabella no sólo había muchas diferencias, sino también un amor que había perdurado a lo largo de los años.

Cuando llegó a su casa el dolor de cabeza era mucho más intenso. Necesitaba entrar, necesitaba la calma y la tranquilidad de su casa. Necesitaba….necesitaba…demonios, no tenía ni idea de lo que necesitaba.

-----------------------------------------------

Durante la última semana, Hermione había descubierto que odiaba la puesta de sol, ese momento entre el día y la noche, demasiado temprano para irse a la cama y en que resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse llevar por la melancolía. Y no había melancolía más profunda y oscura que la de una persona sin amigos, pensó mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina con un bloc de notas y una pluma.

Decididamente, al día siguiente tenía que ir a hacer las compras. Durante la semana se había comido todos los alimentos enlatados que tenía en la despensa, junto con otras cosas que habían salido de su varita, porque no quería encontrarse con nadie en la ciudad. Pero Harry y ella se habían separado, y tenía que estar preparada para contárselo a quien le preguntara. Sería muy difícil hablar de eso en ese momento, pero sería aún peor cuando pasaran algunos meses y empezara a notársele el embarazo.

El embarazo. Se puso las manos en el abdomen, pensando en el bebé que crecía en su interior. A pesar de la angustia que sentía por todo lo que había ocurrido, no lo sentía por el bebé. Al contrario, estaba emocionada. Siempre tendría una pequeña parte de Harry en su vida, una niña o un niño a quien amar.

Se levantó y se fue al dormitorio, decidiendo que no estaba del todo mal ponerse el pijama antes de las siete.

Acababa de entrar a su habitación cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Pensaba que nadie sabía que estaba allí. Tal vez algún vecino había visto luz y quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. O tal vez Harry había hablado con Ron y él pelirrojo venía a reclamarle.

Había llegado el momento de responder preguntas impertinentes. Salió de la habitación a regañadientes y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al ver a Harry.

-Ya sé que dijiste que no querías verme más- dijo él sin preámbulos.

-Yo no dije exactamente eso- contestó con voz débil.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, Herms.

-¿A dónde?- agarró la puerta con fuerza, como si ese gesto lo mantuviera fuera de su casa y de su corazón.

-A mi casa. Es Tizne.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón- ¿Tizne? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está herido?- agarró la mano de Harry fuertemente y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-No…no. No es nada grave…es que no quiere comer. Creo que te extraña. Pensé que podrías venir, quedarte un rato y conseguir que comiera.

El último lugar donde quería ir era a la casa de Harry, donde los recuerdos la torturarían, pero no podía ignorar las necesidades de Tizne.

-Muy bien, iré. Deja que vaya por mi bolso.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mientras caminaban juntos por las calles de Hogsmeade, Hermione no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado.

Harry la había tomado por los hombros, alegando que debían aparecerse en Hogsmeade, porque era más rápido.

Ella había protestado, diciendo que podría aparecerse ella sola…cuando de pronto, ya estaban ahí, solo que a unas cuantas calles de la casa del medimago, quien solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que no había podido concentrarse lo suficiente.

Al caminar junto a él, su aroma familiar la envolvía, causándole dolor.

Después de haber hecho el amor con Harry durante un par de semanas había pensado que era una ninfómana porque creía que le encantaba el sexo. Pero en realidad lo que le gustaba era hacer el amor con Harry, y la idea de hacerlo con cualquier otro hombre le resultaba repugnante.

Miró de reojo a Harry, que tenía la mirada fija y los puños apretados…Y eso significaba que estaba pensando en algo. Él sintió la mirada de Hermione.

-Siento haberme comportado como un estúpido.

Hermione quería enfadarse con él, pero no podía…nunca había sido capaz de enfadarse con Harry-. Esta bien- dijo con suavidad-. Los dos nos exaltamos bastante.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, un silencio incómodo, difícil de aguantar. Pero Hermione no tenía nada más que decir. Ya lo había dicho todo, y aparentemente él también.

Miro a otro lado, viendo las casas y las tiendas, sintiéndose triste al aparecer entre ellos el camino que llevaba a la casa.

El sol ya se había puesto y las sombras lo envolvían todo, pero el porche estaba iluminado con varias velas que flotaban en el aire, iluminando el columpio que nunca antes había estado ahí.

Harry se detuvo y ella se giró para mirarlo, recordando que le había dicho que cuando comprara un columpio para el porche sería la señal de que se habría vuelto loco.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?

-Si

-¿Por eso me has traído aquí?- no entendía lo que significaba el columpio, por qué lo había comprado ¿Pretendía hacer las paces con ella?

-Vayamos a la casa y sentémonos en el columpio. Tengo algo que decirte.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿No se daba cuenta de que una parte de su fantasía era que los dos estuvieran sentados en el columpio, viendo como sus hijos jugaban? Aún sabiendo que sería una tortura, Hermione lo siguió hasta el porche. Harry espero a que ella se sentara en el columpio y después se sentó a su lado.

-Hermione, desde que me fui de tu casa esta tarde he estado pensando mucho. Caminé por horas, furioso al ver que las cosas habían salido de esta manera- respiró profundamente y empezó a balancear el columpio-. Al final, llegue a casa de Sirius y Bella, pensé que debía decirles que no habíamos separado.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- sabía que había tenido que ser muy difícil para él, y que ella se enfrentaría a lo mismo cuando hablara con sus padres.

-No pude hablar con ellos- la miró-. Cuando llegué estaban en el patio de atrás, sentados en el columpio y besuqueándose como una pareja de adolescentes.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse- ¿Sirius y Bella se estaban besuqueando?

Harry sonrió- Solo pensar en ello puede dejarme marcado para toda la vida- su sonrisa se desvaneció y se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Me fui antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaba allí. Me quedé atónito al ver que se querían…que es el amor lo que los ha mantenido juntos.

-He intentado decírtelo durante años.

-Si, pero hasta hoy lo comprendí. Sirius y Arabella pueden ser los mejores amigos o los peores enemigos, pero al final del día comparten la ternura y la pasión, porque son amigos y amantes.

Hermione se puso tensa, preguntándose si lo que quería decirle era que aún quería el divorcio, pero que no deseaba sólo los privilegios de la amistad, sino también quería sexo.

-Harry, si crees…

-Shhh, déjame terminar. Ya sabes lo que siempre he pensado de ser hijo único…Ningún niño debería ser hijo único, y creo que si mis padres hubieran vivido, habría tenido al menos dos hermanos más, y estoy seguro de que no quiero que mi hijo sea hijo único.

-Harry, te estas yendo por las ramas. Por Merlín, dime que estoy haciendo aquí.

Él la miró intensamente-. Cuando viste el columpio te dije que había perdido la cabeza. En realidad la perdí al pensar que tenía que vivir sin ti- le tonó una mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.- He estado pensando en todos los años durante los que hemos sido amigos, en que cuando me sentía solo, triste, feliz o asustado, siempre quería que estuvieras conmigo- ella lo miró y el corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de adivinar a donde quería llegar-. Cuando me gradué de medimago, te busqué a ti y no a Cho, entre la multitud. Se suponía que Cho era la mujer que amaba, pero era tu rostro el que quería ver- le soltó la mano y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla-. Herms, hoy me he dado cuenta que he estado enamorado de ti desde segundo…solo que no podía describir lo que entonces sentí, con lo del basilisco, me sentí mal por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte cuando te petrificaron, me hiciste sentir que algo esencial faltaba en mi vida…y no me gustó nada la sensación…así que no quiero el divorcio, y no quiero pasar ni un minuto más sin ti.

Ella lo miró, temerosa de que sus sentidos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada.

-Si esto es una de tus bromas pesadas, Harry, no te voy a perdonar nunca.

-¿Cuándo te he hecho yo una broma pesada?- preguntó indignado.

-En sexto, cuando convertiste la lechuga de mi sándwich en gusanos y apostaste con Ron que yo me lo terminaría antes que él el suyo. Afortunadamente, vi las lombrices antes de morderlo.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron alegremente.- Bueno, te jugué una broma pesada…pero éramos unos niños. Ya no lo somos Herms. Quiero ser tu mejor amigo, pero también quiero ser tu marido, el hombre con quien construyas tus sueños y con quien te sientes en el columpio del porche…Quiero ser el hombre con quien hagas el amor cada noche durante el resto de tu vida.

-Oh, Harry, si no me besas en este momento, te juro que te voy a golpear- él la abrazó y la besó con ternura, pero al terminar el beso ella lo miró con gravedad.

-Harry, esto no es por el bebé, ¿no? Quiero decir, no vas a seguir casado conmigo solo por esa locura del hijo único, ¿Verdad?

-Mi dulce Herms, solo hay una cosa que puede hacer que siga casado contigo, y es el amor. Ya estaba enamorado de ti cuando le día una paliza a Malfoy en Sexto porque te insultó.

Ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza.- Fue Draco quien te dio una paliza, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Él le tomo el rostro entre las manos, mirándola afectuosamente.

-No, Herms, es el amor lo que cuenta. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándote- volvió a besarla, pero esa vez el beso llevaba toda la confianza de la amistad, el deseo apasionado de un amante, y el compromiso de un alma gemela-. Te amo, Hermione- le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Yo también te amo, Harry- él se levantó de repente, y Hermione gritó cuando la tomó en brazos.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo que debería haber hecho hace dos meses- contestó-. Las cosas tienen que hacerse bien, y si atravieso el umbral contigo en brazos, nuestro matrimonio será de verdad y durará para siempre.

Para siempre. Las palabras resonaron en el corazón de Hermione, llenándola de alegría.

-Cuando me miras como lo estás haciendo ahora me siento como la ganadora de Miss Hechicera.

Él se rió y sus ojos brillaron de amor y deseo-. Una cosa es segura…Tú eres la reina de mi corazón.

Con esas palabras, abrió la puerta principal y atravesó el umbral con su mujer en brazos.

**Fin**

México, Invierno del 2005

----------------------------------------------------------

Jo, jo jo….Jem…perdón, quiero decir…¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Ya sea que tengan una fría navidad (En México está haciendo mucho frío) O estén teniendo una cálida navidad (Como en Chile…¡¡Que envidia!).

Bueno, como dicen en mi país…No hay plazo que no se cumpla, y este es el tan esperado final de la historia…Espero que les haya gustado y que este a la altura de lo que ustedes querían del final.

Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, que hicieron posible que yo siguiera escribiendo…Gracias por su tiempo y su paciencia con esta niña que es esclava del tiempo, Gracias por los ánimos y por las palabras alentadoras, en verdad que son adictivas…y finalmente y no menos importante, Gracias a** Hikari** por su amistad, por su tiempo y por su ánimo…y por ser la HHr shipper más animosa que conozco…Este fic es para ella.

Gracias, en especial a**: Adela, Achinech, Sherlin, Herms Potter, Gata 2242, Paola Potter, Haruko Higurashi, Elen Grantter, Jocelyn, Thiago, Morgana Riddle, Ana Malfoy (Muy honrada de ser el primer fic en que dejas un review), Lady Ski, Katelau, Abbyluthien, Gabita, pGranger, Gabybea, Soyunangel, Mephista, Yugo, Hikari, Anisza, Magdal, Arwy, Dark-Tsubasa (¡¡Que bueno que alguien pudo leértelo), ChantyGranger, Bill (te debo una respuesta…no te desesperes, prometo que pronto te contesto…perdón por la tardanza nn), Arissita, Eliza Potter 130291, SachielitaX, Aiosami (No te preocupes por el review), Ilona Potter, Pan-nany11, Arabela-G-Potter-Black, Sandra, Dore Malfoy, Isabella Riddle, Rosario, Osivoli, Vangie McDermott, Pauly Granger, Naremoon, Potter girl 12491, Lady Amatista, Miki Mansura, Lilyem (Eso de los gemelos es buena idea), Calixto nix, Olga, Wordenwood, Ayda merodeadora, Lauris, Hibari, FranGilraen, Kry Potter, Draik Black, Billiwig, Luz, Hikari Katsuragi (Que buena amiga!) Roro, Ema Riddle, Tania Stratman, Carolina, Tamao Potter, Gaby, David (¡¡Muchas gracias! Invítame cuando pongas el columpio…¡¡Me encantan!) Jane Potter y Par de locas. **

Hay algo más que quiero compartir con ustedes….yo sé exactamente como se sintió Hermione, porque yo también me enamoré de mi mejor amigo, ya saben, siempre estábamos juntos, nos gustaban las mismas cosas, confiábamos mucho el uno en el otro, así que simplemente sucedió…de hecho, muchas personas creían que teníamos alguna relación.

Cuando él se enteró…bueno, creo que no tengo que ser muy explicita en que fue lo que paso…de hecho, yo decidí distanciarme de él, la verdad es que si lastima ver a la persona que quieres con otros…así pasaron tres largos años…la semana pasada vino a mi casa…quiere que tengamos otro tipo de relación, argumentando que fue un tonto y sus palabra fueron:"Tú me complementas…y fui un tonto por darme cuenta hasta ahora"…No sé que vaya a pasar….dejemos que el tiempo haga de las suyas…

Así que, ya saben de donde surgió la inspiración…

Gracias por su apoyo y por dejarme compartir un poco de mis sentimientos con ustedes…

¡Ah!...antes de que se me olvide…Como regalo de navidad atrasado (Porque no creo tenerlos a tiempo) Escribiré dos epílogos cortos de está historia, pero si quiero que sean sorpresa, así que les debo los Spoilers nn

Les envió un cálido abrazo y deseo que tengan una Feliz Navidad en compañía de toda su familia y de todas las personas que aman.

Un beso a todos

Ady


	13. Epílogo I Una guerra de pintura

**EPÍLOGO I Una lucha de pintura.**

Harry siguió la mirada de Hermione mientras inspeccionaba las cunas. Le encantaba mirar ese suave resplandor de su mirada.

-¿Harry?- La auror se acercó a él-. No esperaba que hubiesen tantas. Y quizá sea una tontería comprarla tan pronto. Ni siquiera hemos pintado aún el cuarto del niño.

-Pero ésa era la idea, ¿no? Querías ver las cunas antes de decidir el color de la pintura y de la alfombra.

-Me temo que nos va a costar una fortuna. Necesitamos muchas cosas.

-Está bien, cariño. Sabes que no hay ningún problema.

-Podríamos elegir colores individuales salmón, lima, frambuesa. Ya sabes a que me refiero. No los tonos pastel que suelen escogerse para los bebés.

Harry no tenía ni idea de cuales eran dichos tonos, pero contestó:

-De acuerdo.

-Creo que nos hará falta una mecedora. Con brazos.

-De acuerdo.

-Y necesitamos una cuna para el cuarto, desde luego. Pero no estaría de más un cochecito para la planta baja, y que sea plegable para poder llevarlo a todos lados…como al granero y al Ministerio…

-De acuerdo.

------------------------------------------------

Dos días más tarde, Hermione abrió de golpe la puerta principal, pensando que si Harry volvía a decirle una vez más "De acuerdo", lo estrangularía. No deseaba asesinarlo. Pero un buen estrangulamiento le resultaba muy tentador.

Harry, que había ido a buscarla al Ministerio, la siguió cargando su bolso, el maletín y algunos expedientes.

-Herms, sé que has tenido un día muy duro. Habíamos planeado empezar a pintar el cuarto del niño hoy, pero puede esperar. ¿Por qué no pones los pies en alto y te relajas?

-No estoy cansada- dijo ella alegremente, sin levantar la voz. Pero Harry le dirigió aquella mirada de "Es normal que se altere y sea terca, esta embarazada" que todo mundo le dirigía, que le hacía desear darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo él condescendientemente-. Pero tengo algo en mente para la cena de hoy, así que cocinare yo. Luego nos pondremos a pintar, si quieres.

Hermione sospechaba que, en realidad, no tenía nada en mente para la cena…¡¡Por Merlín, ¿Qué hombre lo tenía! Pero respondió: "Bien", lo cual, al menos, era mejor que ahorcarlo…hacerle una llave, lanzarle una maldición…aunque superado por comérselo a besos y terminar en la alfombra del salón, haciendo algo más interesante que la cena. Pero en vez de eso, y antes de que Harry se sugiriese "amablemente" una vez más que pusiera los pies en alto, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de lavado para llenar la lavadora…un artefacto que había insistido en que Harry comprara desoyendo el hecho de que era bruja y no tenía que preocuparse por realizar ese tipo de actividades

Había sido un día espantoso…en realidad, un mes espantoso. Por su embarazo de 4 meses, había aceptado hacer trabajo de escritorio en el Departamento de aurores…situación que no había resultado ser tan tranquila como esperaba…Sobre todo al trabajar con el departamento de Misterios, los inefables eran irritantes y estaba cansada por tanto trabajo.

Hermione activó la lavadora y empezó a meter la ropa. De acuerdo, debía admitir que su estado de ánimo no se debía por completo al trabajo en exceso, sino a Harry…e indirectamente a Ron.

Este último estaba tan feliz por que iba a ser padre que trataba a Luna como si fuera una cara y frágil pieza de porcelana...resultado, pues que su esposo la había casi aislado del mundo…cero fiestas, cero reuniones, cero dulces, nada de caminatas largas y, por su puesto, nada de emociones fuertes…lo cual, en el vocabulario de Harry significaba no llevarle la contra en lo más mínimo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír a Harry jugando con Tizne en la cocina. Pasándoselo en grande…con el gato.

Diablos, era algo que no acertaba a comprender. Sabía perfectamente bien que Harry la amaba y ella lo amaba a él…y esos últimos meses habían sido como vivir un sueño…hasta que Ron metió su larga cuchara…De no ser porque Luna le simpatizaba, ya lo hubiera estrangulado.

Abatida, Hermione cerró la lavadora, sin estar segura de haber añadido el detergente. Sin importarle.

-¡¡La cena está lista, Herms!

Ella dio un salto. Luego se dirigió a la cocina. Harry había preparado Salmón, el platillo favorito de ambos, y había quemado la guarnición de verduras.

Deberían haberse reído por lo de la verdura y haberse abalanzado como lobos sobre el pescado. En vez de eso, intercambiaron una sonrisa artificial y se pusieron a hablar del tiempo.

Después de cenar, Harry comenzó a recoger la cocina. Al dirigirse al salón, donde Hermione revisaba unos expedientes, esbozó una sonrisa cautelosa.

-¿Sigues pensando en empezar a pintar?

-Desde luego- respondió la chica, cerrando el expediente.

Pero empezó a cambiar de opinión en cuanto se quitó la ropa y se puso una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones cortos. Estaba contenta con su nueva pancita…pero no estaba segura de cómo la vería Harry.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación del bebé, Harry ya estaba agachado, inspeccionando la pintura…e irresistiblemente atractivo con aquella camiseta vieja y los pantalones desgastados.

Hermione paseó la mirada por el cuarto, tratando de distraerse.

-Va a quedar precioso- murmuró-. Será una habitación muy acogedora.

-Un cuarto ideal para que un niño crezca en el- convino Harry- ¿Está segura de querer hacerlo de forma muggle? Podríamos encantar las brochas, añadió, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Podría percibir en los ojos de su esposo el gozo por estar haciendo aquello juntos, construyendo una dulce parte de su vida en común.

Pero seguía tratándola como si fuera una inútil.

Se agacho junto a Harry.- ¡Por supuesto! Será un agradable ejercicio después de estar tanto tiempo sentada…es más, yo removeré la pintura.

Él se incorporó de inmediato- Bien. Yo me encargaré de pintar con el rodillo.

Como siempre, se ofrecía voluntario para hacer el trabajo más pesado. Hermione sumergió la brocha en la lata y empezó a darle vueltas.

-No Quiero que te subas en una escalera, Herms.

Ella comenzó a remover la pintura más rápido.

-Ni que te esfuerces pintando.

Hermione removió la pintura con tal velocidad que se salió un poco por el borde de la lata.

-Y estoy pensando que la lata de pintura pesa demasiado para que la lleves de un lado a otro.

Hermione levantó la brocha llena de pintura. Jamás solía ceder a sus impulsos, pero Harry estaba ligeramente volteado hacia ella. Con un breve movimiento de muñeca, agitó la brocha y varias gotas grandes de pintura salmón aterrizaron en el pecho de Harry. Él se miró la camiseta salpicada de pintura, sorprendido- Vaya accidente- comentó con ironía.- Aunque esperaba mancharme de pintura antes de terminar.

El diablo la impulsó a hacerlo. Volvió a salpicarlo con la brocha.

-Oye, Herms…

-Harry, como me digas una sola palabra educada más con esa voz amable y sobreprotectora, volveré a salpicarte de pintura.

-Has tenido un día muy pesado- empezó a decir cautelosamente.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hermione metió la brocha hasta el fondo de la lata y luego se puso de pie.

-Espera un momento…-durante varios segundos, Harry permaneció inmóvil, mirando la brocha goteante que ella sostenía en la mano-. No te atreverías.

Aquello era un desafío y Hermione Jane Potter nunca resistió un desafío, así que sacudió la brocha, salpicándole el mentón de pintura. Y sintió una enorme satisfacción.

Ahora Harry parecía sorprendido. No había creído ni por un momento que fuese capaz de hacerlo.

De repente, sus ojos brillaron y en un momento le quitó a Hermione la brocha.

-Veamos qué aspecto tienes con la nariz teñida de salmón.- dijo pensativamente.

Ella miró la brocha y luego sus ojos. Y en aquellos ojos vio al hombre que amaba. Al hombre en el que confiaba.

-No te atreverías- lo desafió.

Sin perder tiempo, Harry extendió el brazo y le soltó una gran gota de pintura en la punta de la nariz. Y para colmo, tuvo el descaro de reírse.

-Serpas…serás…-a Hermione no se le ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante fuerte, pero volvió a quitarle la brocha.

Las sonoras carcajadas de Harry dejaron paso rápidamente a un tono conciliador.

-Vamos Herms…no es para tanto…

Utilizando la brocha como una espada, Hermione de dio una estocada en el ombligo. Y luego retrocedió velozmente, antes de que Harry pudiera quitarle la brocha.

Por la desgracia, la escalera, la pintura y demás cosas del cuarto limitaban sus intentos de evadir a su esposo. Harry empezó a avanzar hacia ella.

-Cuando agarre esa brocha, veremos que tal te vez con el pelo salmón- prometió amenazadoramente.

Parecía muy peligroso con el mentón pintado. Imprevisible. Amenazador.

-No pienso soltar la brocha.- le informó Hermione.

-Ya lo veremos.

-¿Piensas aprovecharte de una embarazada? ¿De una mujer indefensa, vulnerable y más pequeña que tú?

-Si. Y disfrutaré haciéndolo.

-¡¡En el pelo no, por Merlín!

-Si amor, en el pelo.

Hermione volvió a atacarlo con la brocha y manchó de pintura su brazo. Eso no lo detuvo.

-Te la estás buscando. Y me alegrará darte tu merecido- Harry alargó los brazos y la agarró por la cintura. Luego la atrajo de un tirón hacia sí.

Hermione no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse.

Con una rapidez que le impidió tomar aliento, Harry la sujeto contra la pared, agarrándole en el aire la mano con la que sostenía la brocha, y la beso.

Hermione dejó caer la brocha.

En el momento en que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, ya era demasiado tarde para sentirse enfadada.

Hermione le devolvió el beso, con el corazón y el alma, porque era lo que su marido le estaba exigiendo.

Harry la soltó de repente. Todo su amor se reflejaba en sus ojos…y también sus miedos e inseguridades.

-Lo siento, Herms.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó apoyado la mano en la mejilla de su esposo.

-Porque siento que algo te molesta…y no logro averiguar lo que es…me he esforzado para que te sientas bien y más bien te siento…molesta y algunas veces lejana…¿Estoy haciendo algo mal, nena?

-Me amas.

-Más que eso, eres el centro de mi corazón.

-Maldición Harry…Entonces, ¿Por qué no has hecho antes?

Él enarcó las cejas- ¿Te refieres a la lucha de pintura?

-No tontito, ¿Por qué no me besaste antes y hablaste sinceramente conmigo?

-Porque no quería que te exaltaras…Ron también cree eso y estoy de acuerdo, linda.

-¡Pues al diablo con lo que diga Ron!

¡¡Herms!- la censuró Harry.

-Cariño, te agradezco mucho los cuidados, pero no soy de porcelana, estoy bien…tu hijo y yo estamos bien- sonrió- Tú eres medimago y sabes que mi salud es estupenda…y no es que me queje de las atenciones y los mimos, pero me has hecho sentir inútil y tú sabes que odio sentirme así.

Harry la abrazó- Siento mucho eso…pero tú sabes, nunca he tenido una familia propia y ahora que estoy apunto de tenerla, tengo miedo de que algo pase, de que las cosas salgan mal o de que te des cuenta de que yo no soy adecuado para ti- le dio un beso en el cabello- Tengo miedo de decepcionarte.

Hermione sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante las palabras de su esposo. Sin romper el abrazo, lo miro a los ojos.-¿Crees que no sé a lo que te refieres? Cuanto más te amo, más miedo me da decepcionarte o fallarte…pero somos humanos, Harry y en algún momento fallaremos…lo importante es siempre estar juntos, apoyándonos…y, con riesgo de inflarte tu ego, te diré que no podría tener un mejor amigo que tú, ni pensar en uj padre mejor para mi bebé, Harry Potter. Ni aún compañero mejor…y no creo que haya un esposo más maravilloso que tú.

Los labios de Harry reclamaron los suyos.

Con aquel beso, Hermione trató de comunicarle la felicidad que desbordaba su corazón…hasta que, de repente, él echo hacia atrás la cabeza.

-Señora Potter…

-¿Mhhh?

-¿Se da cuenta de que estamos embadurnados de pintura?

-¿Mhhh?- lo amaría para siempre, se dijo Hermione. Estaría junto a él cuando las cosas no salieran bien. Protegería eternamente su corazón inmenso y maravilloso.

-Creo que quizá debemos continuar esto en otra habitación. Y lo primero que se me ha ocurrido es el dormitorio. Pero tal vez debamos ducharnos primero.

-Si insinúas que nos turnemos para utilizar la ducha, olvídalo. O juntos o nada, marido mío.

-O juntos o nada, esposa mía- prometió él.- Para siempre


	14. Epílogo II Asuntos familiares

**Epílogo II Asuntos familiares**

Cansada pero feliz, Hermione estrecho contra su pecho a su hija.

- Ya lo ven- dijo Harry con tanto orgullo que parecía que la inmensa habitación del hospital se empequeñecía.- Una niña. Lo dije desde el principio y yo nunca me equivoco.

Hermione miró a Luna, que tenía al pequeño Brian en brazos, Linda y Ginny. Las tres mujeres rodaron los ojos.

-En realidad, Sirius, Ron y tú dijeron que sería niño…y compraron un equipo completo de Quidditch- le recordó Hermione a su esposo con expresión radiante de felicidad-. Era yo la que decía que nuestro bebé podría ser niña.

-No, lo que pasa es que no te acuerdas- dijo Harry acercándose a la cama para acariciar la mejilla de su hija-. Es preciosa. Igual que su madre.

A pesar de la incomodidad que sentía después del parto, Hermione no recordaba un momento de su vida más perfecto que aquel…bueno, tal vez uno se le acercara un poco…Cuando entró en aquel compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Ahora sabía que su destino había quedado sellado al ver a Harry por primera vez.

Sirius entró en la habitación, seguido de Arabella, Draco y Ron.

-Vengo de felicitar a la doctora por haber traído al mundo a mi primer nieto. Creo que estaba aliviada.

Hermione imaginaba que la Dra. Jonson se habría sentido un poco presionada…con Harry queriendo intervenir, Sirius animándolo y Arabella tratando de poner orden.

Sirius se acercó a la cama-. Mi nieta perfecta.- susurro antes de darle a Harry una palmada en la espalda-. Una niña, tal y como habíamos dicho.

Hermione se recostó sobre las almohadas- Tu padre y tu abuelo son unos mentirosos- le canturreo a la niña-. Vaya que lo son.

Todos los presentes rieron.

Remus Lupin se volvió hacia Draco.

-Y bien, Draco, ya todos tus amigos están casados, eres el único soltero…Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de que sientes cabeza….tal vez podamos ayudarte un poco.

Ginny sonrió nerviosa y miró a Draco, quien se sonrojo levemente.

-No es necesario, Remus.

-Vamos Draco, no es tan horrible- dijo Ron, sonriendo- podemos organizar una rifa muggle…digo, alguien tiene que sacar el boleto perdedor…digo, el ganador- bromeó

-Si, lo comprendo- dijo el rubio, aclarándose la garganta-. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias…

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la habitación.

Incluso el bebé parecía estar escuchando.

Ginny se acercó a Draco y lo tomo de la mano.

-Lo que Draco quiere decir es que, a pesar de que ustedes pensaban que lo nuestro no era serio, lo cierto es que él y yo…Nos casamos hace un año.

**F I N**

**Invierno 2006**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!** Espero que este año les traiga dicha, paz, felicidad, salud, trabajo a ustedes y a toda su familia y personas que aman.

Y que los Reyes Magos les traigan todo lo que pidieron (Yo, por lo pronto, pedí que la "Jefa" se diera cuenta de lo que hacía y finalmente dejé al final a Harry y Hermione juntos…ojala que me lo concedan)

Ya sé que siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, así que para no perder la costumbre, les pido una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pero, empecé los epílogos y de repente, la musa decidió irse de vacaciones a un lugar más soleado y con playa, de preferencia. Así que espero que los epílogos sean de su agrado…si no, pues creo que tendré que usar el otro regalo de los Reyes…Un nuevo traje anti-tomates.

Muchos me han pedido que continúe el fic…Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible, no planeé hacer una continuación, así que me sería un poco difícil seguirlo, si el de "Una hechicera diferente" que si planee continuación no lo puedo terminar, imagínense este…Pero les propongo algo…si alguien quiere continuar el fic, hacer una historia alterna o lo que su imaginación les dicte, yo encantada, no me enojaría, al contrario, muy honrada de que alguien quiera retomar el trabajo.

Uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo fue terminar las cosas inconclusas…así que tendrán Ady dándoles lata para rato (Espero que me aguanten), tengo varias historias en el tintero la de "Y vivieron felices para siempre" que es la continuación de "Una hechicera diferente", tengo varias historias cortas Uno de navidad y uno de día de brujas, más otro proyecto que he comenzado…como ven, estaré algo atareada…sobre todo porque yo me animo a publicar al menos que ya tenga esquematizada la historia al menos, hasta el quinto capítulo, precisamente porque no me gusta hacer esperar mucho a los lectores…aunque en esta historia fue la excepción, lo siento XP.

Y después de todo el choro mareador (Como se dice por acá cuando uno echa mucho rollo) Quiero agraceder…hip, hip…perdón, todavía es la resaca…es decir quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este trabajo, en especial a lo que me dejaron un review…gracias mil, no saben como me ayudaron y me alegraron el día, en especial a: **Achinech (Feliz cumpleaños, aunque sea tarde…que cumplas muchos, muchos más), Lorena Potter, Lilian Malfoy, ChantyGranger, Moony, Gaby Sánchez (Gracias mil por el club…Tizne te lo agradece), Mia Arabella Malfoy, Arlet, Dama Black, Menya001, Harpone, Cammiel, The-stars-shine, Gata2242, Jessica, Magdal, Yaislén, Emilywolen, Amynaoko, Flordelis, Kida-Krn, Calipso, Arabela-G-Potter-Black, Roselin, Aiosami, Thunderlara, Emma Riddle, Dore-Malfoy, Francis HHr, Gabita, Wordenwood (Si, habrá otros fics…no sé que tan pronto, pero seguiré dando lata), Miki Mansura, Gachi Potter, Spywitch, Marcela, Lady Amatista, Sandra, Hibari, Arissita, Elen-Grantter, Hikari Takaishi Y, Sumire-chan, LauriS, Hikari Katsuragi, Belu, Kazumi Potter, Haruko, Saritaharryherm, Potter girl12491, Mayra Granger (Me encanta tu fic de "Los Ángeles de Hogwarts"), Yugo, Bella Paola, Lilyem y Gaby**

Gracias por los casi 600 reviews y las más de 10,000 sonrisas que me dieron con sus mensajes…en especial, muchas gracias a Gaby Sánchez y sus reviews…que tengo en un lugar especial, a Aiosami y Lilyem por los ánimos…y muy especialmente a Hikari Takaishi Y…la niña que inspiró toda esta historia y me dio la oportunidad de conocer a tantas personas de muchas partes.

Solo una petición, tal vez les parezca ridícula, pero ahí les va…No dejen de creer en el HHr, si, yo sé que se oye infantil…pero esa es mi convicción, aunque a veces las circunstancias me hagan deprimirme un poco (Ya saben, la Jefa y demás personitas) porque se ve un poco lejano (Pero sigo cruzando los dedos).

Bueno, creo que ahora si me extendí demasiado…no me queda más que agradecerles de nuevo y decir hasta pronto…nos vemos en otra historia.

Un beso y un abrazo de oso rompe costillas para todos (Espero que tengan servicios médicos cerca de su casa nn)

Ady


End file.
